Sinners' Devotion
by Afira
Summary: Sasuke saves Itachi instead of killing him-on whim supposedly. Now back in Konoha with Akatsuki after them along with Naruto, they have to do everything in their power to protect everything they... love? future ItaSasuNaru yaoi - rating may go up
1. What Was Found

Title: Sinners' Devotion

Summary: What if Sasuke decided to keep Itachi alive instead of killing him? And they went back to Konoha together - although not consciously. How would this affect the Uchiha's, Naruto and Konoha as a whole? future ItaSasuNaru yaoi - rating may go up

Words: 1,818

Date: 12-29-09

Disclaimer: Do you see delicious yaoi smut every episode/chapter? I didn't think so.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: What Was Found**

I stared in shock at the body that had collapsed in front of me. I panted in exhaustion and my vision blurred, but I had one last thing to do. My body protested against me as I leaned down to pick up that fallen body. My legs and arms screeched in pain as I crouched down to heft the larger body onto my back, arranging the arms to hang limply on my shoulders and hooking the legs in my arms piggy-back style so it wouldn't fall off. I groaned along with my body as I stood back up.

I paused, knowing that they would be nearby somewhere, seeking out their chakra signatures. Finding the one I wanted, I headed in that direction, ignoring the pain that my legs were screaming at me. I swayed slightly, my vision blurring even further, but I pressed on, knowing that if I stopped, even for a second, my life along with the one on back were forfeit. I chuckled at the irony. Not three minutes ago, -_or was it ten? thirty? an hour? I've lost track of time_- I had been trying to kill the one on my back. But the last words to come out of his mouth made me feel empty, made me want to find out his reasons.

_Why? I... I have to find out... and I can't do that with a dead body... She... She'll know how to get him back... There's still a chanc-_

My thoughts got cut off as I tripped on a stray root. I laid there for a moment, under the dead body that was on my back, not wanting to get up and go on, but lay there and go into a peaceful slumber I know I wouldn't have to wake from. My eyes started to close. Suddenly, I felt the dead body's chest press into my back and heard a quiet cough in my ear. My eyes snapped open. I could feel the chest rise and fall with shallow breaths. Renewed energy filled my body as I realized that the dead body was not as dead as I thought.

_I can do this! Come on! MOVE! MOVE, DAMN YOU!_ I forced my tired body to get up and continue. Even though he was alive, he would die very soon. I had to hurry.

My feet shuffled faster along the damp ground and the sun beat down harder onto my head as if it didn't want me to go on, wanted me to give up. But I refused. I have to, I _need_ to know why--

I felt the chakra signatures I wanted not ten feet away from me, hidden by the forests large plants. I saw the shock on their faces and heard shouts of my name as I stumbled into the clearing.

"Please," my voice was raspy and not even a whisper but they heard and quieted. "Please, save him." I dropped to my knees and laid the body down as carefully as I could in my state. I ignored their surprised and worried stares. I stared the woman who I knew could save him straight in the eyes and pleaded one last time, "_Please_..." as my world faded to black.

_

* * *

_

**Different Person's P.O.V.**

"Bye Bye!" I growled as the man we had been trying to get past for the past ten or so minutes left some sort of disappearing jutsu.

"Come on! We have to move fast if we want to get there before him!" My team leader announced.

He was about the leap up into the trees to scout out the direction we needed to head in when I heard something coming from our right. "Wait!" He paused and looked in the direction that I was looking at.

"What? I don't sense anything. I need to scout so-"

"Quiet!" I cut him off mid-sentence, shock spreading throughout the team. I closed my eyes and concentrated only on my ears. Someone was... No... There are two heartbeats... One was extremely slow -_dying, I realized_- and the other was a little faster but would probably also die within an hour or so... I only heard two feet crashing through the underbrush, so one was being carried... I opened my eyes. They were closer, not ten feet away. The others, now hearing the feet crunching sticks carelessly underneath them, tensed and waited - not getting out their weapons for they could tell by the low chakra signatures that they wouldn't be able to put up much a fight.

I gasped as I saw who came into the small clearing we were in and I called out his name along with a few others, but no one moved - too in shock to. The boy's -_no, young man now_- eyes swept over my team and an unconscious smile tugged at his lips, seemingly satisfied with who he found.

"Please," his voice sounded tired, and we barely heard it so we quieted. "Please, save him." The man dropped to his knees with none of the grace that he usually possesses and dragged a body -that I just noticed was on his back- and seemed to gently place him on the ground, as if not to hurt him any further. My eyes, and the others that knew this person who was on his back was, widened in shock as we realized who the man wanted us to save. **[AN:confused?]** The man who was still on his knees searched the party I was in before landing on my female teammate - our medic.

The next word out of his mouth sounded so painful to my ears. He _never_ sounds like this. Only emotionless, angry, or annoyed. Never pleading - _begging_.

"_Please..._" His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he tilted forward. I screamed out his name and ran forward, catching him. I called out his name again, trying to wake him, but before I could shake him a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked at the team leader.

"Lay him down, gently and let Sakura take a look at him." I bit my lip but I followed Kakashi's orders and laid him down as gently as I could, twisting his body so he could lay comfortably on his back. I moved a little to the side so Sakura could check the damage before remember the other body.

I watched as Sakura knelt by the body that was previously in my arms - Sasuke. Her hands glowed green and hovered just about his pale skin, no doubt inspecting the damage. I remember the body that was on Sasuke's back and looked over to it, seeing Hinata using her Byakugan to assess the damage - not as affective as Sakura's but good enough for now.

"A few minor cuts and a few big ones," Sakura began to name the damage done to Sasuke. "He has Chakra Exhaustion and he's lost a lot of blood."

"U-Umm," Hinata also began to give out the damage on the other person. "H-he also has many m-minor and major wounds... and lost a lot o-of blood judging b-by the wounds. B-but there's so-something e-else wrong with him, but I-I can't tell. I think yo-you should take care of hi-him first Sakura-san. He won't last a-as long as Uchiha-san."

Sakura growled and her eyes flashed. "I refuse to treat that... that... _murderer_." Hinata, and the others who didn't know who the man was, were shocked and their eyes widened.

"Wh-what?" Hinata squeaked out.

"Sakura." She snapped her eyes to me when she heard my voice. My eyes hardened and my voice became serious. "You should treat him."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Then they blazed with anger. "NARUTO-!"

I cut her off before she could continue. "Sasuke begged, Sakura. _Begged_. Sasuke _never_ begs. He really wants him to live. I think you should treat Itachi-san first."

_

* * *

_

**No P.O.V.**

"Bye Bye!" Madara giggled quietly to himself as he transported further away from the Konoha group before becoming serious again. He turned to Zetsu –AKA Aloe Vera (as named by one certain Kyuubi Jinchuuriki)- "Where are they?"

The white side started, "about 8km," and the black side finished, "to your right."

He nodded and lazily jumped in the trees to his destination. After all, why should he hurry? They aren't going anywhere. He giggled at that thought.

Ten minutes later, he found the battle grounds and did a quick sweep of the area with his eyes, looking for the two Uchiha's. He froze when he finished looking around the area, not seeing any bodies. He did another, more thorough, sweep. Still not seeing anything, he grit his teeth. _Maybe they are under a rock or something._ He jumped from place to place, upturning rocks and other objects trying to find the two bodies.

His frustration grew and grew when after another thirty or so minutes of looking throughout the whole area, under _every single pebble_, he _still_ could _not find those fucking bodies._

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY??!?!?!" He screamed out his frustration. He couldn't even search for their chakra signatures because they were too low from the fight and would blend in easily with the natural chakra of the plants and the residue chakra from their battle.

He growled again. "Zetsu! We're going back! NOW!" He needed to discuss this with Pein.

_

* * *

_

OMG! THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! I KEPT ON WANTING TO PUT NAMES!!!

Please review! :D


	2. Interruptions, Recoveries and New Orders

Title: Sinners' Devotion

Summary: What if Sasuke decided to save Itachi instead of letting him die? And they went back to Konoha together - although not consciously. With Akatsuki still after Naruto and now the Uchiha's too - what will happen? future ItaSasuNaru yaoi - rating may go up

Words: 4,539

Total: 6,357

Date: 12-30-09

Disclaimer: -reads from card in monotone voice while FBI agent is holding a gun to my head- I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. –flips to next card- All rights belong to Kishimoto Masashi. –flips to next card- There will be no yaoi nor the resurrections of Jiraiya, Deidara, Hidan, Itach-FUCK THAT SHI-!!! -shot by agent-

_

* * *

_

_End of Chapter 1_

His frustration grew and grew when after another thirty or so minutes of looking throughout the whole area, under _ever single pebble,_ he _still_ could not _find those fucking bodies._

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY??!?!?!" He screamed out his frustration. He couldn't even search for their chakra signatures because they were too low from the fight and would blend in easily with the natural chakra of the plants and the residue chakra from their battle.

He growled again. "Zetsu! We're going back! NOW!" He needed to discuss this with Pein.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Of Interruptions, Recoveries, and New Orders**

Sakura bit her lip. _What should I do?_ Her eyes glance at both of the Uchiha's, taking note of both of their injuries. _Sasuke would be able to hold on longer. His Chakra isn't as low and his heart is beating at a faster pace than Itachi's. And he did ask… No, begged…_ She knew she couldn't take much longer otherwise they would both die. She made up her mind. _Just hold on a bit longer Sasuke-kun!_

She turned towards Itachi. "Hinata, will you please start on Sasuke-kun?" She made sure Hinata began working on Sasuke's wounds before starting on Itachi. She used her chakra to analyze his wounds even though Hinata already did it, she could do a more thorough check. Her eyes widened when she found out how much chakra he had left. It was amazing that he was even _alive_! He should be _dead_ – that was how little chakra he had left.

She tried to give him some chakra, just enough to keep him alive, she needed the rest to heal their injuries. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion when her chakra was repelled. She tried harder, only to feel a slight burning sensation in her hands. She stopped immediately before the sensation could get any worse. "Does anyone have any chakra pills? And blood replenishing pills?"

"I have blood pills." Kakashi reached into his pouch, pulling out a small bag with four or five red pills in it and handed them to Sakura.

She pulled out two, handing one to Hinata and the other she put in between Itachi's teeth, Hinata mimicking her with Sasuke. They pushed up under their jaws, making their teeth clench down on the pill, bursting it. Hinata and Sakura massaged their respective Uchihas' throat, making sure the pill went down. Sakura eyed Itachi's wounds, satisfied when the blood started to come out faster, meaning the pill was working its magic.

"I need two people to start bandaging up their wounds." Sakura dug into her medic pouch and pulled out two rolls of bandages.

Kiba and Shino nodded, grabbing a bandage roll each. Shino headed over to Sasuke, taking care of him while Kiba started on Itachi's wounds.

Sakura's eyes widened when Itachi's breathing got slower regardless of the blood pill, signifying he was getting even closer to death. "I need a chakra pill, _now_!"

"I don't think anyone has any Sakura-chan. I thought you could give your own chakra for that."

She shook her head at Naruto. "His body won't allow me to. He has some defense mechanism that will allow me to heal him, but not give him any more chakra. Probably to stop chakra poisoning." She bit her lip, at a loss of what to do. Itachi will die in the next ten or so minutes if she doesn't do something fast.

Naruto was quiet for a minute. "What if you insert his own chakra back into him?"

Sakura glared at him, frustrated. "That's stupid. That wouldn't serve any purpose other than wasting time. It wouldn't give him any more chakra just because you take it out, then put it back in. Besides, if we take out any chakra he will die. So that's completel-"

"No, I mean- ugh! Never mind, you wouldn't understand even if I try to explain it." Naruto cut off Sakura. "Is there any way you can wake him up?"

Sakura looked at him with a 'why-the-hell-would-I-want-to-do-that' face.

"Just-Just trust me, ok? Can you wake him?"

Sakura was quiet for a few seconds. She took a calming breath and look back at Itachi, placing her hands on his head, sending chakra to them. "Yeah. But if he kills us, I'm going to kick your ass all the way to Iwa, got it?" Naruto nodded, kneeling by Itachi's head.

_

* * *

_

_Ughh… I feel like I just got run over by a train. I thought death was supposed to be peaceful and _painless_._

"Itachi-san."

Itachi's eyebrows twitched slightly in confusion. _Naruto-kun?_ His eyes fluttered open, seeing the young man's and another's shadow above him. _My eyesight is even worse. I can barely make out their forms. Wait… How… No… _Why_ am I alive?_ "Naruto-kun?" His voice was slow, and even though he was in immense pain, he was able to keep his voice in the usual monotone.

"Itachi-san. You gave me some of your chakra, right? That's what the crow was, wasn't it?" Naruto ignored the looks of surprise and raised eyebrows.

Itachi looked at him with no expression on his face. Then he started to look around the camp, making out the forms through his darkening vision – due to the constant use of Sharingan. There were nine forms, and some sort animal, around him. One he suspected was Sasuke's since the body was laying down and being healed by another form. _If I knew that I would I would survive, I would have used it less._ He frowned slightly, though it wasn't noticeable to anyone. _Well, this messes up my plans. I planned to die after that fight._ He started to close his eyes, wanting to die like he planned. He knew he was close to death judging by how much chakra he had left. He wondered why the Konoha shinobi were trying to save him.

"Itachi-san." Naruto voice was more demanding and he shook Itachi's shoulder slightly to get his attention, making Itachi's lip curl slightly in pain. "Answer my question."

Itachi looked at Naruto again. _Oh well, I'm going to die anyways._ "Yes."

"How can I give it back to you?"

Itachi's face didn't change, didn't show his surprise. "It was a gift, Naruto-kun. You are intending to give back a gift? That is rude." His voice rasped slightly, unable to control it.

"Yes, I'm giving it back. How can I?" Itachi continued to stare at him in question. "You won't accept other people's chakra, so I need to give you back the chakra you gave me. Otherwise you'll die."

Itachi's lips twitched downwards. "And why are you trying to save me?"

Naruto's eyes glinted with determination. "Because Sasuke wanted us to." Itachi's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "He carried you here, already half dead on his own feet and begged us to save you. How could I not do everything in my power to help keep you alive?"

Itachi closed his eyes and chuckled slightly. _Oh the irony. First he tried to kill me with everything he has, and then he goes and begs for my life?_ Itachi opened his eyes. "Do you remember where I put the chakra?" His breathing sped up, despite his attempts to keep it even, and his vision blurred even more for a moment before going back to normal.

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up slightly. "The crow? It went into my mouth."

"Exactly." Naruto's eyebrows scrunched even closer together in confusion. Itachi explained, "It means that the only way to give me my chakra back it to give me an open mouthed kiss." Naruto immediately blushed the brightest shade of red he had ever seen and he heard gasps and snickers from the other shinobi. He had forgotten about them. His mind wasn't as clear anymore – he was getting closer and closer to death. His eyelids fluttered.

"Naruto. If you're going to do it you need to do it now." Sakura stated seriously. Even though she didn't want him to live, Sasuke did for some odd reason. So she would also do anything in her power to keep him alive as well.

"There's no other way?" Naruto squeaked out to a fading Itachi, not getting an answer in return. Itachi probably couldn't even understand him anymore, judging by the way his eyes were going in and out of focus. He glared at Kiba when he started to snicker. "Shut up." He growled, only making Kiba laugh harder as he finished bandaging Itachi's last wound, Shino having finished a few minutes ago.

"Naruto. You need to do it _now_." Sakura's voice was urgent, her hands glowing, trying to keep his heart pumping. Itachi's eyes started to close. "_Now_ Naruto!"

Naruto clenched his eyes shut before slamming his lips over the Uchiha's and opened his mouth to Itachi's. His eyes snapped open, as did Itachi's, when they felt the transfer of chakra. Naruto gave out a strangled yelp, feeling the chakra pulling from his own painfully.

Sakura and the others watched as veins appeared on Naruto's face, showing the chakras path. **[AN: think of when Rogue from X-Men kissed her first boyfriend (Cody Robbins)]** Judging by his wide eyes and that strangled yell, it was extremely painful.

Naruto wanted to pull away, but found he couldn't when Itachi's hand encircled the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Itachi's tongue slid its way into his mouth, making his eyes widen even further. The wet muscle went in and out of his mouth, tasting every part of it. Naruto would have thought that he was giving him a passionate kiss if he didn't know that Itachi was taking away more chakra every time his tongue went back into his own mouth. Naruto noticed he couldn't breathe when Itachi started to move upwards, bringing him with him while still molesting his mouth. In fact, -he tried to move his arm- he couldn't control anything. He started to panic inwardly as his vision started to leave him.

Itachi slowly sat up, pulling Naruto with him, still trying to get his chakra back. Once his body had recognized it, he couldn't stop himself from trying to get it back as quick as possible – by his own tongue. He held Naruto face still, bringing his other hand up to cup Naruto's face, getting the last of the chakra back before letting Naruto go and sliding his tongue back into his own mouth, a trail of saliva connecting them for a second before it broke.

Naruto slumped to the side, his breathing harsh and eyes fluttering before they closed and he descended into oblivion. Sai immediately checked his vitals, making sure was ok, before moving him into a more comfortable position.

Itachi licked his own lips, tasting… _Strawberries? Odd_. He looked over to the medic –_Sakura, was it?_-. "Thank you." He made an attempt to stand up, only to be grabbed harshly by his arm and pulled to the ground on his back. He grit his teeth unnoticeably at the pain that irrupted in his body. He was glared at by the woman.

"Oh no. I don't think so. What happened to Naruto? And I still need to heal a few-"

"Naruto-kun only needs rest." He cut her off, ignoring the part where he still needed to be healed. He tried to sit up again, only for a hand to be put on his chest, pushing him back down. Normally he would be able to get up regardless, but in the condition he was currently in, he couldn't even try to go against the hand, even with the chakra Naruto gave back to him. He heard a groan to his left, his eyes snapping to the body that produced the sound. Faster than anyone could think, he was standing by Sasuke's body, looking down at him. His body screamed at him in pain, but he ignored it.

Sasuke's eye fluttered open, shutting immediately, due to the sun's brightness. He groaned at the pain in his body. Forcing his eyes open, he was Hinata's face above his. He was about to speak when Itachi's body appeared to his right, his face looking down at him. His Sharingan activated immediately on instinct and he rolled up to a defensive position, one knee on the ground. His body screeched at him, asking why he was forcing it to move while it was in such a shitty state.

No one moved, watching the Uchiha's stare each other down, Sasuke's Sharingan clashing against Itachi's onyx pools. Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, and simply stared at the man he has been trying to kill his whole life, only to hesitate and save him instead. _Just like with Naruto. I can't kill him._ Sasuke sighed and blinked, stopping the staring contest. He plopped as gracefully as he could onto his butt, to tired to stand, completely letting his guard down regardless of who he was around.

"Why?" Itachi asked, making Sasuke look at him again. He didn't elaborate further, knowing that Sasuke would know exactly what he was asking. Itachi continued to stare at Sasuke's eyes, looking for the answer. He didn't move even though his body was begging him to relax and sit down.

"Because-"

"Sasuke-kun!" He was cut off by a screech by one of his own teammates, all three of them barreling into the clearing. Karin spotted him immediately. "Sasuke-kun! Thank goodness you're alright! I could barely find you; your chakra is so low! You won, huh?! -"

"Karin."

"-No one can beat _my_ Sasuke-kun! After all-"

"Karin." He made his voice louder.

"-you're the best! Sex-On-Legs even!-"

"Karin!" She finally heard him.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut up. Come here." He lifted out his hand as if wanting an item from her. His whole team came towards him, Suigetsu and Juugo looking at the other shinobi suspiciously. Karin pulled up her sleeve when she got next to him, knowing what he wanted, and placed her arm into his hand.

Ignoring the others, Sasuke bit her arm, adding to the numerous bit marks on it. He sucked, drawing out the chakra, only taking enough to give him the energy to walk around. Karin winced when his teeth bit into her skin, and gritted her teeth when he started sucking out some chakra. Thankfully he only took a little bit so it was long until he let her arm go.

Sakura watched as Sasuke took chakra from this woman, -_I think he called her 'Karin'_- by biting her arm and standing back up when he was done. Suddenly, she realized something. A vein appeared on her forehead. "What the _hell_ do you two think you are doing?!" Everyone's attention snapped to her. "Sit down, right now! Both of you!" She glared at the two Uchiha's when they didn't make a move to sit down. She stood up, an evil aura surrounding her. "I _said_ to sit. down. NOW."

Karin's eye twitched. "Who the hell do you think you are bossing around Sasuke-kun like that?! He can do whatever he wants! He doesn't have to listen to an ugly, old hag like you!"

Sakura's attention immediately went over to her, angry marks appearing on her forehead. She brought up her fist in a threatening way. "What did you call me you slut?!" Not only did she gain her medic skills and her super strength from her mentor, she also gained the hatred of being called old, even though she was far from it.

"Karin. Sakura. Stop." Sasuke's voice cut in. He glared at Karin, making her back down. He turned his glare to Sakura, only to meet another furious glare. He blinked in surprise when he saw her heading towards Itachi, who was closer to her than he was.

Sakura poked Itachi in the chest, glaring at him. "I don't care who the _fuck_," she poked him in the chest again, emphasizing on the word, "you think you are - you are sitting down. I'm not done treating your wounds." She turned her glare back to Sasuke. "And I don't care who the fuck _you_ think you are, you are sitting down and letting Hinata continue her treatment on you."

Itachi grabbed Sakura's finger, which was still on his chest, and moved it off before letting go of her hand. He turned around and walked away. Ignoring the –_crazy_ his mind supplied- medic girl. He didn't want the treatment and as far as he was concerned he didn't need it. He's had worse- He stopped suddenly. _Shit._ He thought. _Not now._ His eyes flickered over to Sasuke. _Not in front of him_. He turned back towards the group and a stunned Sakura. "My cloak?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement with his monotone voice. He swallowed the blood that had risen up in his throat and suppressed the coughs that wanted to make itself known.

"Not here." Sasuke supplied. He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Itachi swore every single cuss word in every combination he could think of. He closed his eyes, swallowing another mouthful of blood. _ I won't be able to walk very far before I would start hacking up blood. It'd be better to stay here and concentrate on holding it back._ He glanced at his Otouto's old teammate. _I wouldn't be able to make it very far before she came after me either. _He brought his right hand up just under his mouth, tapping the ring on his ring finger with his left hand. "Kisame. How fast can you get here?" The Konoha shinobi tensed. '_A minute or so at my fastest. Why?'_ "I lost my cloak." '_Ohhh… You havin' another episod-' _"Get here." He cut off the connection by tapping the ring again. He walked over to the nearest tree and put his back against it, sitting down. He stretched out his left leg, bending his right and placing his arm on top, relaxing, before closing his eyes. "Do not worry. He will not harm anyone."

Everyone relaxed a little, but not all the way, still nervous. "Itachi-san-" Sakura began again.

"I do not require your assistance."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed in his own way. "Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo. We're leaving." He turned away.

"AM I FUCKING INVISIBLE?!?!?!?" Sakura exploded. She appeared in front of Sasuke, who was too low on energy to react, and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to the rest of the group. "Honestly! You Uchiha's are almost as stubborn as Naruto! You _will_ be receiving my treatment, and you _will_ be coming back to Konoha with us, Sasuke." She threw him on the ground, making him land on his rear roughly. Sakura cracked her knuckles threateningly. "And if you _dare_ try to get away, I'll chop your dick off. Understand me, Uchiha?" Her eyes glinted with evil promise.

He 'tsk'ed in annoyance but stayed on the ground. He looked over to his shocked group. "We're staying." After all, there was no point in staying away from Konoha anymore, now that he doesn't really want to kill Itachi anymore. Plus if he came back without resistance, he might have a better chance at not getting the death penalty.

Suigetsu sighed. "This is all Karin's fault." He glared at Karin.

"And how the _fuck_ is this my fault, huh?!" She swung her leg at his head. It exploded on contact. Hinata almost fainted and the other's –minus Itachi and Sasuke's team- eyes widened in shock. Suigetsu's head soon returned to normal.

"You know, just because it grows back doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Just like when someone hits Sasuke's tiny dick. Just because it's small and barely there doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." He smirked when all the girls blushed and looked at Sasuke incredulously – they all thought he was packing. Sasuke ignored them all, his face never changing, not denying nor confirming Suigetsu's claim.

Karin was the only who blushed in anger. She began to pummel Suigetsu, water flying everywhere. "You're just jealous because Sasuke's bigger than you!" She froze, feeling KI burst into the air. Immediately, every conscious ninja had out weapons and were in a defensive stance – with the exception of Itachi, who was still trying to control his sickness, and Sasuke, who knew where it came from.

"Hm, which one? Which one? Boy? Girl? Which one should I kill first?" A demented voice came out from Sasuke's last team member, Juugo's, mouth.

"Juugo." He immediately looked over to Sasuke, eyes getting caught by Sasuke's Sharingan. "Calm down." The KI immediately disappeared as the markings receded from Juugo's body and his features softened. Sasuke closed his eyes, blood coming down his cheeks like tears. He snapped them back open glaring at his other two members. "Behave." He hissed out the word. Karin muttered an apology and Suigetsu 'tsk'ed and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke." Juugo looked down to the ground ashamed.

"Hn."

"Oh look! It's the Uchiha-chibi!" A grating voice made itself known and Kisame walked into the clearing. Sasuke growled and the name, glaring at the fish like man. The Konoha shinobi immediately surrounded the unconscious Naruto, weapons raised ready to fight. Kisame's eyes flashed over to them. "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, ne? Surprise, surprise." He reached for Samehada.

"Kisame." Oh right. The reason why he came - Itachi. He turned towards his partner. He was resting up against a tree. Ignoring the Konoha shinobi for a moment he headed over to the injured man. He crouched before Itachi.

"Maa, maa. You seem pretty beat up Itachi-san. I thought you planned to die today? But then again, plans never go accordingly." Itachi _looked_ at him. "Ok, ok. Hold your horses." He straightened up. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a pack of pills. Just as he was about to give the pills to Itachi, Itachi couldn't hold back the coughs anymore.

_Hurry, damnit._ The coughs wanted to come out_ now_. The back of his throat ached, and he couldn't breathe, the blood clotting in his throat, unwilling to go down no matter how much he swallowed. _Just a little longer._ Kisame was getting the pills from his back pocket. _Fuck._ He burst into coughs, curling in on himself. He held a hand up to his mouth, trying to keep the blood away from sight. He hacked, blood splattering onto his hand. Kisame hurriedly bent down, pulling out a pill. He pulled Itachi's hands away from his mouth and shoved it into his open mouth before putting his own hand over Itachi's mouth, closing it.

"Swallow."

Itachi barely managed to swallow the pill with all the blood that was in his throat. His coughs and the blood came to an immediate stop. He pulled Kisame's hand away with his own bloody one. He spat out the rest of the blood that was in his mouth. He stood up. "We're going back." He announced to Kisame.

"Wait." Sasuke's voice called out. Itachi immediately stopped, but he didn't turn back. "What was that?"

"I have no reason to answer you, Otouto."

Sasuke scowled. "Yes, you do." Itachi looked back at him and even though his face was completely blank, Sasuke could sense that "Oh? I do?" Itachi was directing at him. "As much as I loathe you, we're family." Sasuke frowned at his own words, realizing the truth behind them.

Itachi blinked surprised.

All of a sudden, there was a crackling noise from some type of radio. _'To all Akatsuki members: Uchiha Itachi is to be killed on sight. Find Uchiha Sasuke and bring him to me.'_ It crackled again before all was silent.

_

* * *

_

Soo… That was one long chapter… I uhh…. I'm sorry for making you read it all. A lot of people were interrupted many times, ne?

Please review for the Review Whore!


	3. Lets Go Home

Title: Sinners' Devotion

Summary: What if Sasuke decided to save Itachi instead of letting him die? And they went back to Konoha together - although not consciously. With Akatsuki still after Naruto and now the Uchiha's too - what will happen? future ItaSasuNaru yaoi - rating may go up

Words: 3,448

Total: 9,805

Date: 3-8-10

Disclaimer: So, I was told that I have no rights over Naruto… (whispers) I think they are crazy.

_

* * *

_

_End of Chapter 2_

"I have no reason to answer you, Otouto."

Sasuke scowled. "Yes, you do." Itachi looked back at him and even though his face was completely blank, Sasuke could sense that "Oh? I do?" Itachi was directing at him. "As much as I loathe you, we're family." Sasuke frowned at his own words, realizing the truth behind them.

Itachi blinked surprised.

All of a sudden, there was a crackling noise from some type of radio. _'To all Akatsuki members: Uchiha Itachi is to be killed on sight. Find Uchiha Sasuke and bring him to me.'_ It crackled again before all was silent.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Lets Go Home **

No one moved. All was silent. Kisame locked eyes with Itachi. The only movement in the clearing was the tensing of bodies, getting ready for a fight. Kisame's eyes flashed over to Sasuke; Itachi moved. Bringing out his last kunai, he stabbed Kisame in the side. Kisame smirked, bursting into a puddle of water.

_Mizu Bunshin._ Itachi searched the clearing with his senses for Kisame. When he finally pin pointed him, he straightened out of his lunge. By now everyone was in a defensive position around Naruto and close enough to Sasuke to help if needed, their choice of weapon out; whether it be their fists, a kunai, or some type of sword. Mist quickly settled in the area, making everyone tighten their hold on their weapon, or in Sakura's case clench her fists. _Kirigakure no jutsu._ Itachi's mind automatically categorized the jutsu.

Kisame's laugh sounded throughout the clearing. "Why don't ya'll just hand over the brat? Leader-sama's orders. That way we won't have to fight and waste all our energy. Quick and easy. I won't even kill Itachi-san as a bonus. Ya'll can keep him. I'll tell Leader-sama he got away."

"There no way we're giving you Sasuke-kun! He's MINE DAM- oh! I mean… FUCK YOU!" Suigetsu sniggered at Karin despite the situation. Karin's eyebrow twitched.

Sasuke made a quick sweep of all the people near him. Deciding that there were enough people to protect him, he put away his sword and stood in a more comfortable position. Standing in a defensive put pressure on his wounds and was extremely painful, even if he didn't show it. He sat down and started to assess the damage done to his body that Karin couldn't heal, completely ignoring the immediate danger nearby.

Kisame was amazed at the gall this kid had. Kisame was after his person and the gaki had the _balls_ to sit down, in a position that would take a few seconds to get out of and into a defensive one – more than enough time to knock out and capture him – and _completely ignore him_. "You're relaxing while there's an enemy around? Baka. You're nothing like Itachi-san. I can't see how you two can be related. Your personalities are completely different." Kisame's eye twitched when he was still ignored. "Oi-!"

The tree beneath him began to twist and wrap around his ankle. It pulled at him, dragging him off the tree branch he had been taking refuge in. His eyes widened as he was swung towards another tree, still going at top speed, seeming with no intention of slowing down. He had to think fast. The group saw water explode against a tree soaking the already semi-wet ground. Yamato cursed; his prey had gotten away.

"Phew! Ne, ne! That was a close one!" Kisame exclaimed, swinging his sword on the very person who had previously tried to smash him into the tree. Yamato didn't have a chance. He was still crouched with his hands preoccupied with the seal he had been using for his earlier jutsu.

Yamato's eyes widened hearing the voice behind him and the shadow towering over him. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding when Kakashi and Sai stopped Samehada with kunai's and a Sai sword respectively. He jumped away from the enemy, landing on his feet a meter or so away.

Sakura, deciding that Kisame was too close to Sasuke and Naruto, ran towards him and punched the ground when she was a foot or so away. Everyone immediately evacuated the area. Hinata, being the closest to Naruto, picked him up and carried him away from the destruction the strawberry had just created.

Kisame cursed; he had sprained his ankle before he could jump away. He twisted his body in mid air, parrying the sword that was meant for chopping off his head with Samehada. He grit his teeth when his back crashed into the ground, the earth beneath him breaking slightly due to the pressure, causing the shards and pebbles to dig and tear into his back.

Suigetsu grinned down at Kisame, towering over him. He put more pressure on his Kubikiri Houcho – formerly Zabuza's – making it tear into the Samehada's bandages. "I'm going to kill you and take that sword from you." He chuckled slightly to himself before feeling himself being overpowered by Kisame despite the advantage gravity gave him. He hissed when Samehada burst out of its bandages, cutting into his hands.

Kisame swung his sword in an arch, cutting the man in front of him in half, only for it to explode into water. He expected as much. He quickly sat the rest of the way up and jumped from his spot, four kunai hitting his previous spot a few milliseconds later. He spotted Itachi, Yamato, Kakashi and Sai heading towards him, the rest staying behind to protect the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and the younger Uchiha. He made a few hand seals. "Suiton: Taihoudan!" Water came from his mouth in a strong current, aiming it at the oncoming shinobi.

_He created water without a nearby water source?! _Kakashi thought as he dodged the jutsu, jumping to the right. _Impossible!_

Itachi landed beside him. "Kisame has large chakra reserves." He said loud enough for Sai and Yamato to hear before they had to jump again to avoid another onslaught of water.

Kakashi's and the others eyes widened. _Large enough to create water out of it? That much chakra is inhuman!_ They all thought the same thing.

Kakashi glanced at the young shinobi. Pursing his lips, Kakashi made a split decision. "Kiba! Sakura! Sai! Hinata! Take Naruto out of here and guard him." _Just in case. They wouldn't be much use against this monster anyways._ They nodded, albeit Kiba and Sakura were more reluctant, and Sai took Naruto from Hinata's arms before they all ran out of the clearing.

"Juugo. Karin." Sasuke didn't look up from his inspection. Still, they both knew what he wanted. Karin opened her mouth to protest, but it caught in her throat as he looked at her with Sharingan eyes. Begrudgingly she followed Juugo out of the clearing after the Kyuubi brat.

Taking the opportunity given to him, Kisame slipped in between the distracted Konoha shinobi towards Sasuke at top speed, Samehada raised and ready to inflict some damage on his target. Sasuke's head shot up, but he knew he wouldn't have enough time to move out of the way. Just when Kisame was within swinging range, a black blur rammed into him from the side. The air rushed out of Kisame, Samehada slipping from his grip and flying off the side.

Kisame's back hit the ground, the momentum making him slide, rocks digging and sliding across his back causing further damage. When he skidded to a stop, he gasped, finally able to get some air into his lungs. The blue man 'oomphfed' as a hand pressed onto his chest, only just now noticing that the figure who crashed into him was still on top of him. His hands were quickly grasped and held above his head with one hand while the other made itself known on his neck, very harshly might I add. Kisame choked and coughed when the hand started to crush his windpipe. Finally opening eyes that he hadn't known he'd closed, he saw his attacker's face.

"Never," the brunette's voice was deathly quiet, "touch my Otouto." Itachi's Sharingan was spinning wildly, the only thing indicating that he was angry.

Kisame watched, entranced by the three tomoes spinning. They soon melded together into the Mangekyou, but Kisame could not look away, already caught by the powerful doujutsu. He heard the whispered word, "Tsukuyomi," before his world faded into pain.

No one moved, simply because after Kisame screamed and passed out, Itachi didn't move. But after a few minutes of nothing but staring at Itachi, Kakashi made to move forward. Sasuke also got up from his resting spot and made his way over to Itachi. Since the brunette's back was toward them, all they saw was Itachi straddling and restraining an unconscious Kisame.

Walking over to Itachi's side, Sasuke swung his foot out to hit Itachi in the arm. The older Uchiha's hand shot out from its previous position on Kisame's neck to Sasuke's ankle, gripping it with bruising force. The younger Uchiha cocked his head to the side in consideration before pulling his leg from his brother's grasp and stepping back. "He's unconscious." The other's frowned and made their way over.

Sasuke turned around, ready to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He tilted his just enough to see who had grabbed him, only to jerk his shoulder out of the grip and continue walking. "I'm only going to get the others, Kakashi."

Kakashi frowned, not trusting Sasuke in the least. "Go with him Shino." Shino quietly nodded and followed after Sasuke. Kakashi watched until they were out of the clearing only for his head to snap to the right as he heard a yelp.

Suigetsu was standing over the Samehada, whose handle was now made of outwards spikes, cradling a reforming hand to his chest. Suigetsu glared at the weapon he so desperately wanted –_And it's fuckin' right here in front of him up for grabs!_-but he couldn't get at the moment.

Curiosity satisfied, Kakashi turned back towards the Akatsuki and EX-Akatsuki members. Yamato had –somehow- managed to get Itachi off of Kisame and they were now both lying on their backs, side-by-side. Kisame's eyes shot open. Before Kakashi could react, Kisame's foot was making itself known on his face, breaking his nose and making him fly off to the side. By the time Kakashi could regain his footing, Kisame was at the edge of the clearing with Samehada and Suigetsu was reforming himself.

"I'll be back for the brat later." Kisame wasn't in the best of conditions and he wouldn't stand a chance against the Konoha nins at the moment. He jumped back into the trees from the way he had come from, opposite from where the others had taken Naruto.

"Son of a BITCH! Cock-sucking mother-fucking bastard! You took my fucking Samehada get the FUCK back here!" Suigetsu called out, but he made no move to go after Kisame. Even if Kisame was worn out and probably easy to beat at the moment, Suigetsu was also worn out by the constant running-_Non-fucking-stop for _days_ man! All to find that bastards brother so he can kill him only for Sasuke to save him in the end! What the fuck?!-_ and regenerating.

"We'd better go to where the others are at." Kakashi and Suigetsu looked over to Yamato, who had Itachi hung over in his back piggy-back style. Kakashi nodded and followed after Yamato who was already jumping through the trees. Suigetsu frowned and looked back longingly to where Kisame had disappeared before 'tsking' and jumping after them.

_

* * *

_

"Kiba! Sakura! Sai! Hinata! Take Naruto out of here and guard him." Said person's nodded and-after Kiba took Naruto from Hinata-took to the trees, out of the clearing. After a few seconds of tree jumping, they heard rustling behind them, indicating that someone was following them. Hinata, Sai, and Sakura took up arms, only to see Karin and Juugo behind them. They relaxed slightly but made no move to put away their weapons nor slow down their tree-jumping.

When Karin and Juugo caught up, Karin narrowed her eyes at the slightly raised weapons. "Don't get your panties in bunch, obaa-san." Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Sasuke sent us. We won't harm the Jinchuuriki." The Konoha shinobi frowned at the word. She was speaking as if Naruto wasn't a person, but an _it_.

They jumped down into a small clearing in between the trees. Hinata carefully took Naruto from Kiba's back and gently placed him on the ground face up. Sakura immediately scanned him with her chakra – just to make sure everything was alright. Just because Sasuke, who dedicated his whole life to finding and killing Itachi, asked them to help Itachi doesn't mean that she's going to trust him. She sighed in relief to herself when she was done. Itachi was correct; all Naruto would need is rest.

Sakura turned towards-and this brought a pang to her heart when she thought it-Sasuke's new team. They were standing about ten feet or so from them, making a noticeable, but invisible line between the Konoha shinobi and Team Falcon. The tension was palpable in the silence that had taken over the area.

After a few minutes of nothing but silence and nervous glances/twitches, they heard a twig snap from the direction of the fight. They all readied their weapons, only for Sasuke, closely followed by Shino, to walk into their little clearing.

Sasuke scanned the area only to stop on Sakura. He walked over and stopped right in front of her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his former classmates tense, but he just kept on staring into Sakura's eyes. This went on for a few seconds before Sakura sighed and broke eye contact. She raised her hands over his chest, not quite touching it and green healing chakra came out of them.

"If you wanted me to heal you, you could've just asked instead of staring me down until I got it." She muttered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. The Konoha shinobi immediately relaxed, but still on edge with the notorious missing-nins in front of them. They were all quiet again, simply watching–with envy in Karin's case-Sakura heal Sasuke's wounds one by one. "There," Sakura patted Sasuke's chest, the glowing healing chakra no longer surrounding her hands, "all done."

"Hn." Sasuke walked back over to his team and sat against a tree. Karin immediately latched onto him, pushing her breasts against his arm.

"You know Sasuke-kun, I could've healed you." She pouted in a way that she thought was cute, but it just made Sasuke's lip curl. "And in more ways than one." Her pout turned into a lecherous smile and she trailed her finger down his bare chest, only for it to get slapped away. She pouted again.

"What's wrong with you Shino? You're pissed." Everyone's eyes shot to the bug user, not seeing any difference in Shino's blank face.

"Y-Yeah. Kiba-kun's ri-right. What's wrong Shi-Shino-kun?" Apparently Hinata could see what the other couldn't, too.

"Why am I angry? Because I didn't get to do anything."

Kiba grinned at his friend's misfortune. "None of us really did." He pointed out. Shino frowned but made no further comment.

"Yo!" Kakashi, Yamato, and an unconscious Itachi appeared in a 'puff!' of smoke, Suigetsu running into the clearing not a few seconds after.

"Where's Kisame?" Sakura inquired, noticing the missing Akatsuki member. Suigetsu's lip curled and he walked over to his team.

"He got away. But that doesn't really matter. We need to get back to Konoha about this new development." Kakashi's eyes darted to Itachi's prone form on Yamato's back then to Sasuke's team. "Itachi and Sasuke will go on trial for treason. Itachi will more than likely get a death sentence while Sasuke might get off the hook with chakra restraints for the rest of his life since he killed Orochimaru and in all reality brought Itachi back to Konoha. As for the rest, well I'm not sure."

"Who said I was going back to Konoha? Or that Itachi was?" Sasuke's voice was flat and he stood up, pushing Karin off his arm.

Kakashi's eye curved up into a smile. "Why Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi disappeared. "I did." Sasuke tensed as he heard the voice behind him. He moved to turn around, but due to chakra exhaustion and just plain old exhaustion, he wasn't able to block in time and was promptly knocked out by a sharp chop to the neck. Kakashi caught Sasuke on his arm and Shunshin'd back to the other side of the clearing where Sakura was.

"Oi! Give Sasuke-kun back!" Karin and Juugo immediately went on defense. Suigetsu shrugged.

"There's no point Karin. They've got," he did a quick head count, "seven people and we've got two, since I'm not willing to fight for the bastard. We've been traveling for days with little to no rest and aren't in the best of shape, while most of them are still in a good condition. Might as well go along. We could plead innocent as Orochimaru's experiments. Me and Juugo could probably get off the hook real quick since we were actually the experimenties. You, not so much." Suigetsu grinned in a feral way.

Karin glared back at him but saw his logic. She could make a break for it, she doubted they would come after her, but she couldn't leave her precious Sasuke-kun behind! She put the two kunai's she had in her hands back in her pouch and put her hands up in surrender, a sour look on her face. "When the hell did you become the voice of reason?" She asked as one of the Konoha ninja's tied her hands up with chakra restraints.

"Since Sasuke got targeted by my prey." Suigetsu answered as another did the same to him. He growled and snapped at the one that tried to take Kubikiri Houcho from his back. "Don't fucking touch the sword. I won't use it goddamnit. I was the one who originally agreed to come along."

Juugo shook his head at his teammates' antics. "I'm sorry. Karin and Suigetsu can be quite rowdy. Please forgive them." He flinched when the ropes where tied too tightly and pinched his skin.

"S-sorry."

Juugo looked down and the small girl with lavender who was tying up his hands so gently now that she had accidentally hurt him. It confused him. Why was she treating him so gently? "Don't worry about it."

Looking around, Kakashi saw everyone was ready. Sakura was standing beside Suigetsu, guarded him just in case; Hinata was with Juugo; Sai with Karin. Itachi was on Yamato's back, Sasuke on his, and Naruto on Kiba's. Shino was extra manpower if anyone needed it. Kakashi eye-smiled. "Everyone ready?" A collection of nods and glares replied. "Good! Let's move out!"

_

* * *

_

OMGOMGOMG!! SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER!!

BTW: _**GO SEE ALICE IN WONDERLAND! IT'S SO FREAKIN' EPIC! SOOOO GOOODD~~!!!!**_


	4. Fox Tendencies and Trials

Title: Sinners' Devotion

Summary: Sasuke saves Itachi instead of killing him-on whim supposedly. Now back in Konoha with Akatsuki after them along with Naruto, they have to jump through hoops to protect everything they… love? future ItaSasuNaru yaoi - rating may go up

Words: 6,714

Total: 16,519

Date: 3-17-10

Disclaimer: I tried to get the copyrights to Naruto, but obviously - I failed. D:

**The trial is long but it is needed for the story. It takes up most of the chapter but explains quite a lot.**

**AND I'm still not happy with the summary.** **Any suggestions?**

_

* * *

_

_End of Chapter 3_

Looking around, Kakashi saw everyone was ready. Sakura was standing beside Suigetsu, guarded him just in case; Hinata was with Juugo; Sai with Karin. Itachi was on Yamato's back, Sasuke on his, and Naruto on Kiba's. Shino was extra manpower if anyone needed it. Kakashi eye-smiled. "Everyone ready?" A collection of nods and glares replied. "Good! Let's move out!"

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Fox Tendencies and Trials**

The sun was setting and the shinobi were about a half mile away from Konoha. The long trip back home mostly went off without a hitch. Sasuke only woke up once, only to be knocked right back out with the backend of a kunai thanks to Kiba-he thoroughly enjoyed that, even if Karin yelled at him and Sakura hit him on the head for it. Naruto and Itachi had yet to even stir; it was freaking them all out how still Naruto was being.

Kakashi sighed in relief when they were forced to jump down from the trees due to the lack of them. They all landed on the dirt road that lead straight to Konoha. Immediately turning to the left and continuing their run on foot, they saw Konoha's gates in the distance. As they got closer, they all picked up speed wanting to get some R&R.

They ran through the open gates, which were just about to close for the night. Usually the gates never close but with the tension between Konoha and the Akatsuki, they were taking extra precaution. The shinobi group stopped at the registration desk, as every person going in and out of Konoha was required to do. Kotetsu and Izumo gaped at the two unconscious missing-nins on Kakashi's and Yamato's back.

Kakashi eye smiled. "You could catch flies doing that. And I can tell you from experience, flies don't taste good; not at all." Izumo and Kotetsu snapped out from their shock just to look at Kakashi with an "I-Don't-Want-To-Know" look, the same look Kakashi was getting from the rest of his team. Kakashi chuckled to himself and pulled out his mission scroll. "Mission: successful with an added bonus!"

Izumo recorded the time/date and the people coming home from a mission, while Kotetsu took the mission scroll. He scanned it before handing it back to Kakashi. "I'm sure that Hokage-sama will want to see you straight away. Okaerinasai Kakashi-senpai. (Welcome home, Kakashi-senior--basically his superior/elder-kinda)" He nodded to the rest of the group, receiving a few in return, sending them on their way.

When they were out of hearing range, Izumo looked at Kotetsu with incredulity. "Was that _the_ Uchiha Sasuke and _the_ Uchiha Itachi?! Not to mention Uchiha Sasuke's _Team Falcon_?! What the hell happened on that mission?!" Kotetsu shook his head. He himself was still in shock over it.

_

* * *

_

Not bothering with taking the stairs, or even going inside the Hokage Tower, Kakashi jumped along the roof tops before jumping through the Hokage's office window. The others followed in after him, risking the wrath of the Hokage-she hates it when people don't use the door. Surprisingly, Tsunade was actually doing some paperwork without a single bottle of Sake on her desk.

Tsunade ignored the group in her office, choosing to finish her signature on the paper she was currently on. She placed the brush back in the inkwell and blew on the wet ink that was her signature. "I'm gonna guess that the mission was a failure as usual?" She didn't look up and was fully expecting Naruto to give one of his usually snappy responses. But instead she got a:

"On the contrary Hokage-sama, the mission was a complete and utter success, with added bonuses, too!"

She looked up in surprise at Kakashi's voice. He eyes widened when she saw his former student on his back. They widened further when she saw Itachi and Team Falcon. "What the hell?" Finally her eyes landed on Naruto. She stood up so fast that her chair, despite being a rolly one, almost toppled over.

Kiba paled in fear when Tsunade headed towards him with an angry look on her face. He clenched his eyes shut, expecting to feel Tsunade's famous wrath descend upon him. He blinked his eyes back open when he felt Naruto being lifted off his back. He sighed in relief. Not only was he not pummeled into the ground for no reason that he could see, but he also got that weight off his back. Naruto was by no means heavy-_How the hell did that happen? He eats ramen non-stop!_-in fact he was quite light, but after carrying him for the better part of two hours, it was starting to wear him down. He could only imagine what Yamato and Kakashi were feeling.

Tsunade carried Naruto bridal style over to the couch that was in her office and laid him down before checking him over with chakra. She frowned when she found nothing wrong. "What happened? Why is Naruto unconscious? Report." She sat herself on the little space on the couch beside Naruto, and began running her fingers through his hair.

Tsunade flared her chakra almost imperceptibly and five ANBU appeared in front of her. "Relieve them of their burdens and make sure they don't go anywhere. Give them whatever medical treatment they require. Put them in different cells with ANBU guards and make sure they are given only enough chakra to survive. We don't want them trying to escape now do we?" The ANBU nodded and they each put a hand on each missing-nin before Shunshin'ing away with said missing-nins.

Yamato and Kakashi rolled their shoulders back, finally free of their burden and the others relaxed now that Team Falcon wasn't in the room anymore. They all stood at attention in front of the sofa Tsunade occupied while Kakashi gave the report.

"We encountered an Akatsuki member named Tobi. We suspect him to be Uchiha, and if not, then he either stole or transplanted an Uchiha eye into himself. The member got away and as we were about to leave, Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura winced at how emotionless Kakashi's voice sounded when he said her former teammate's name, "walked out of the forest with and unconscious Uchiha Itachi on his back.

"He asked us to save him, for what reason, we do not know. Hinata healed Sasuke, as he passed out, while Sakura tended to Itachi. Itachi's body rejected her chakra though and he would've died if not for Naruto. Apparently Itachi met with Naruto in the forest not long before we encountered Tobi and gave him some of his chakra, probably in the form of some jutsu or power, we are also not sure of that since Naruto had not told us until that moment.

"He gave the chakra back," he left out exactly how Naruto gave it back, but Kiba snickered anyways, "but it caused him to pass out. Soon after we encountered Kisame, but we were able to get away. The full detail will be in the written report."

Tsunade nodded. "There will be no repercussion with Naruto's chakra?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not that we know of. Itachi said that he will just need rest and nothing else."

Tsunade nodded again and sighed. "Alright. I will have a talk with the council about this sometime tomorrow afternoon, so have the report done and in my hands before them. Any question? Comments?" She scanned the group.

"U-Umm… Hokage-sama?" Everyone turned to Hinata and she blushed at the attention, poking her fingers together in nervousness. She gulped. "Wha-what will happen t-to Uchiha-sans and Team Fal-Falcon?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke will be put on trial for treason, though I'm sure nothing of large consequence will come of it if he has anything to say about it." They assumed she was talking about Naruto. "And Team Falcon… We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Shino frowned, though no one could see it behind his collar. "What about Uchiha Itachi, Hokage-sama?"

They all looked at her in question. "Like I said, we will cross that bridge when we get there. Now, I'm sure you're all tired so go home and get some rest. I will keep you all updated on the missing-nins status'." She dismissed them, ending any further conversation.

"Hai!" They all saluted and left her alone with Naruto.

All was quiet for a moment, Tsunade's fingers still absentmindedly running through Naruto's hair. She felt Naruto take in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She gave a small smile to Naruto, who finally opened his eyes.

"Sasuke won't be given the death sentence will he? You won't do that will you Obaa-san?" Naruto's eyes looked up at her pleadingly. He had awoken when Tsunade started to run her finger's through his hair but he was just too tired and the feeling of her fingers going through his hair was just to relaxing for him to open his eyes.

Her smile turned a little sad. "Don't worry Gaki. I promise that nothing too bad will happen to Sasuke. Though I can assure you that he won't be happy."

Naruto chuckled. "Teme's never happy." Tsunade gave a small laugh before the room descended into silence again. Naruto sighed again, completely content with his hair being played with. In fact it was making him sleepy. The back of his throat rumbled. Tsunade's hands immediately stilled. Naruto gave a small whine in disappointment and he rubbed his head into her hand, trying to make her start again.

"Did-… Did you just _purr_ Gaki?" Tsunade's voice was laced with shock.

Naruto stilled as he noticed what he was doing. He blushed and curled himself around Tsunade, laying his head on her lap and pressing his face into her stomach in embarrassment. "Kyuubi's fox attributes have practically become apart of me since I've used his chakra so much." His voice was slightly muffled.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow before moving her fingers through his hair once again. "Foxes like to be petted on the head?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Naruto hummed in agreement. "They're kinda like cats and dogs. Once they get used to human contact that is. They especially like it on their ears and tail," he paused, rethinking his words, "or tails. But they'll only let you do it if they trust you, which takes quite a lot of work to get them to trust you." His voice sounded kinda distant as if he wasn't consciously answering her question.

"Hmm." Tsunade wondered, _What if I…_

Naruto erupted into purrs and his body shivered as Tsunade rubbed right where his ears would be if he were a fox. He curled more tightly around Tsunade before his body went lax, completely submitting to Tsunade's wondrous hands. She chuckled and Naruto gave a half-hearted mutter in return before falling back asleep.

_

* * *

_

"The trial for Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Hoozuki Suigetsu, Akane Karin, **( 1 )** and Shinobu Juugo **( 2 ) **will commence." The whispers throughout the courtroom immediately stopped at the elder Koharu's words.

Each of the aforementioned convicts stood in their own chakra enforced cages. These cages were designed so that no chakra could be used on them from neither the inside nor the outside. All of the damned's **( 3 ) **wrists also had chakra restraints place on them, just in case. There was an ANBU stationed right outside each of these cages.

Homura walked up the center platform, allowing Koharu to sit down with the rest of the Council. "Uchiha Itachi," he started with the oldest, "you have been found guilty on counts of the murder of the Uchiha Clan, defection from Konoha, numerous counts of needless homicide, and release of confidential information. How do you plead?" **( 4 )**

Itachi just looked at him with a blank look on his face. No one said anything for a few minutes. Homura began to become unnerved and he started to sweat when Itachi didn't say anything but look at him. He opened his mouth to repeat the question, but Itachi beat him to it.

"I am human." **( 5 )**

Eyebrows shot up at his statement and murmurs erupted in the courtroom. Sasuke scowled at his answer, glaring at him. Just because he saved Itachi, doesn't mean that he has forgotten and forgiven him.

"Silence!" Tsunade's voice echoed and the murmurs died out.

Homura nodded his thanks. "Uchiha Sasuke. You have been found guilty on accounts of defection from Konoha, needless homicide, and divulging top secret information with the notorious traitor Orochimaru. How do you plead?"

Sasuke 'tsk'ed.' "I killed Orochimaru before he could make use of any information I gave him."

"It does not matter. The fact is that you still gave away confidential information to Konoha's greatest foe, Orochimaru. Now, how do you plead?"

"Hn." That was all the answer they were getting out of him. Homura and the rest of the Council huffed in indignation.

"Boy! You will answer your Council's questions!" Koharu demanded.

"I have no obligation to Konoha or it's Council."

The Council glared at him and Koharu opened her mouth to retaliate.

"Just proceed." Tsunade cut off her retort. Shizune had taken away all her alcohol for the trial so she was quite impatient at the moment.

Homura pursed his lips but he continued anyways. "Hoozuki Suigetsu. You are being tried for needless homicide and for consorting with the notorious criminal, Orochimaru. How do you plead?"

Suigetsu grinned. "'Needless homicide'? I haven't killed anyone…yet. And Orochimaru? Not my choice."

Homura turned to the others. "Akane Karin and Shinobu Juugo. You are being tried for the same reasons as Hoozuki Suigetsu. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty you mother fuckers! I'll kill you if you harm _one _ single strand of hair on Sasuke-kun's body!" Karin was quick to answer. Needless to say, no one believed her to be 'not guilty.'

Juugo was at a loss. He only went to Orochimaru because he had said that he could help Juugo with his curse. He hadn't known at that point that Orochimaru was a notorious criminal and when he did find out, it was already too late. Juugo also knew that he himself has performed many acts of needless homicide, but never had he done it while he was in 'control.'

"Juugo is innocent." Sasuke's voice cut through the silence. Juugo and everyone else in the courtroom looked at him in astonishment. Sasuke _never_ stood up for anyone but himself. Sasuke ignored the stares.

"But Sasuke-"

"Shut up Juugo." Sasuke's glare immediately made him clamp his mouth shut.

Homura cleared his throat and continued. "Does anyone have anything to say in their defense?"

"I do!" Naruto immediately stood up from the crowd. No one was surprised. Homura nodded his head, allowing him to have the floor. Naruto walked up to the platform while Homura made his was back to his seat by Koharu. "I have reason to believe that the Curse Seal, which was given to Uchiha Sasuke by Orochimaru at age 13, had certain effects on his mind."

Sasuke growled and glared at Naruto. "My mind was in no way-"

Naruto didn't even look at him. "I have been studying Fuuinjustu for these past three years under Jiraiya of the Sannin and with the help of my Kage Bunshin, I have reached at least a Seal Master Level 4. **( 6 ) **He can vouch how far I have come in Fuuinjutsu." Shocked murmurs immediately exploded in the courtroom.

"That's impossible." An old Council member stood up in his seat. "It takes years and years of training just to advance on level on the Seal Master scale. People who are twice you age have barely even gotten to Seal Master Level 3, some haven't even gotten there, and they have been studying seals since they could read!"

"You forget," Jiraiya spoke up in Naruto's defense, "Naruto practices with Kage Bunshin. Hypothetically with 100 bunshins, he can learn in one day what a normal person would in a hundred. So with 360 bunshins, he can learn in one day what you could in a year. I have tested and taught the boy myself. Do you doubt my judgment?" Jiraiya's voice grew cold at the end, daring them to say they did.

The old Council member sat back down as the rest of the courtroom burst back into whispers of amazement.

"Silence!" The no sake thing was really setting Tsunade on edge.

Naruto nodded his thanks. "Thanks to Kakashi-sensei who took a detailed drawing of Sasuke's curse seal, and my own memory of Sasuke's advanced curse seal-"

"How do we know we can trust your memory?"

Naruto glared at the Council member, the same one who spoke out against him before. Now Naruto knows that he is one of the Kyuubi haters and will do anything to make him wrong. "Yamanaka Inoichi looked at my memories when I asked him to. Do you also doubt his judgment?" But Naruto made sure that he was backed up by people in high places. The Council member sat back down begrudgingly.

Naruto cleared his throat and looked back over to the crowd and the Hokage. "I have studied the seals many components and found a mind seal. It allows the giver to contact the given, meaning it allows Orochimaru to contact Sasuke through his mind." Sasuke was surprised by this bit of information, but gave no notice of it. "I believe that since Orochimaru was able to get into Sasuke's head with that seal, that he was implanting a deeper hatred than Sasuke had before. He was also probably simultaneously implanting the idea that he had the most power that anyone could offer, making Sasuke want to defect from Konoha."

Naruto took in a deep breath, tired from all that explaining. "That is all." He walked back over to his seat between Kakashi and Sakura. He ignored his friends' questioning looks and sat down.

Homura cleared his throat when he stood up, gaining the attention of the courtroom once more. "Thank you Uzumaki-san, we will take that into consideration." Naruto nodded his thanks once more. "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment; there was simply no following up Naruto's speech, but Sasuke called out. "I do."

Homura shook his head. "You cannot say anything in your favor at the moment-"

"It is not for me." Homura frowned in response but, after a moment's consideration, dipped in head in consent and sat down.

Sasuke didn't move to take the center platform, not that he'd be allowed to, and began to speak. "Shinobu Juugo was promised a way to control his 'curse' by Orochimaru and like anyone, he jumped at the chance." People frowned, confused at what the 'curse' that Juugo had was. "He had no idea that Orochimaru was a wanted criminal as he lived alone. Orochimaru took advantage of this saying that he would help him control it, while in reality he was planning on using him. After many months of experimentation which Juugo believed to be helping him, Orochimaru came up with the Curse Seal. Yes, Juugo is its origin."

Ah, that explained it.

"When Juugo found out that he had been used, he tried to destroy any information on the curse seal and run. But he was caught and kept in confinement. He was only allowed out when Orochimaru felt a need to experiment on him to come up with ways to improve the Curse Seal. Juugo, though still unable to control that curse which makes him want to kill everything in sight, is innocent. I have seen Juugo lose control many times, and not once did he not feel guilty afterwards. Juugo has a…" Sasuke frowned and spat out the next word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, "pure heart."

Eyebrows were raised throughout this courtroom. Never had Sasuke – Uchiha freakin' Sasuke – every stand up for anyone, _especially_ to that extent.

Sasuke continued. "Akane Karin, although having worked under Orochimaru, means no harm. She was assigned to his southern base but never once has she experimented on humans or used any Kinjustsu. Hoozuki Suigetsu is originally from Kirigakure studying to be one of the Seven Swordsmen, **( 7 )** but was taken away to Oto by Orochimaru for experimentation. Now he is able to turn into water at will, as seen by the team who brought us here. Suigetsu did nothing that Kirigakure did not order him to do and he was never a willing consort of Orochimaru. That is all."

Everyone was in shock. Never in the history of Konoha has an Uchiha spoken that much. Homura cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to get the shock out of his system, and stood back up. "Anyone else?"

Shizune walked up to Tsunade and whispered in her ear while handing her a folder with the words 'CONFIDENTIAL' on the front. Shizune had only just arrived since she had been running an errand for Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and let her go back to her seat while she flipped through the folder.

"No one? Alright-"

Tsunade cut him off, holding up her hand in the universal 'wait' signal, but she did not look up from the folder. The minutes crept by, everyone waiting for Tsunade to finish whatever it is she was doing. Everyone tensed when KI suddenly filled the room. Tsunade's hands were clutching the folder, crumpling it, and her teeth were clenched in what seemed like anger, her eyes were fixed on one paper.

Finally she looked up, hatred and anger burning in her eyes. "ANBU!" Four masked figures came to her side. "Arrest Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu! Two of you go detain and arrest Shimura Danzo by any means possible! Kill him if you have to!" There were cries of shock as the ANBU immediately did as they were told.

"What is this?! On what account?!" Koharu was outraged!

"You are guilty for treason and murder! No trail will be held. I have enough information." Tsunade sneered at them in disgust.

"We did no such thing!" Koharu screamed at her. She struggled to get out of the ANBU's grip, but they weren't ANBU for nothing. "What proof do you have?!"

Tsunade held up a piece of paper from the folder. It looked like a contract. There were four signatures at the bottom along with four fingerprints in dried blood. Homura and Koharu immediately recoiled in shock, stopping their – what they now knew to be futile – attempts to get free.

Tsunade smirked with hateful pleasure. "Yeah. You know what this is don't you? This contract has sealed your fates, along with Uchiha Itachi's." She got a fake thoughtful look on her face – pretending she was actually think about something. "Shall I read it out for the court?" Tsunade mock smiled. "I think I will."

Koharu and Homura paled even further.

Tsunade cleared her throat and read out loud so that everyone in the courtroom could hear.

" 'Uchiha Itachi, age 13, heir to the Uchiha Clan, and ANBU Captain of Special Squad One, is ordered by Council Member Utatane Koharu, Council Member Mitokado Homura, and 'NE' Founder Shimura Danzo to assassinate the Uchiha Clan and all its members save for one Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha Clan has been accused of planning a Coup D'état against the Hokage.' " Everyone in the courtroom was in shock. Sasuke looked at Itachi questioningly, but Itachi merely ignored him in favor of the Hokage.

" 'The terms are as follows:

" '-No one is to know of this contract save for anyone the original contractors deem trustworthy'

"Heh-looks like _that_ one has been violated." Tsunade had to have her own commentary.

" '-Uchiha Sasuke is never to know of this contract or of Uchiha Itachi's reasons.'

"Oh! There goes another one!

" '-If Uchiha Sasuke is told without Uchiha Itachi's consent, Uchiha Itachi has the right to give out any and all confidential information he has on Konoha.' " Here Tsunade stopped. Shocked gasps were heard all around. Everyone looked to Itachi.

"You know this doesn't count right?" Tsunade asked. All she got was the tilt of the head. "Good." She answered even though she didn't get a confirmation.

" '-Uchiha Itachi is to kill one Uchiha Shisui to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan to aid him in his fight.

" '-If Uchiha Itachi does not complete this mission within three days time, February 06, XXXX, the Council and 'NE' have full authority over the full annihilation of the Uchiha Clan.

" '-This contract is blood bound and it will not be broken without fear of death.'

" 'Signed:

Uchiha Itachi

Utatane Koharu

Mitokado Homura

Shimura Danzo '

(The '' signs are the bloody thumb prints binding them to the contract)

"Wow Itachi. This sure was _not_ in your favor at all. Why would you agree to something as… as…" Tsunade tried to think of a word for it and when she did she spat it out, "_horrid_ as this?"

Itachi shook his head. "I had no choice."

"Fuck that!" Sasuke exploded. "What the hell do you mean 'you had no choice'?! _Everyone_ has a fuckin' choice! Why the hell did you agree to that?! You could have talked to the clan! Made them see reason!" At this point Sasuke was hitting against the bars and trying to gather chakra to Chidori his way out. "Did you _want_ to kill our parents?! Did you want me to suffer?! Did you enjoy seeing me all alone with no one?! Did it give you some sick satisfaction when you replayed the massacre in my mind over and over?! Huh?!" Angry tears were making their way out of Sasuke's eyes. He slumped to his knees in defeat, looking completely lost and feeling more alone than he had ever felt.

"ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT!" His scream echoed in the silence.

"I had no choice." Itachi merely repeated what he had said earlier. Sasuke looked ready to scream in outrage again, but Itachi quickly went on to explain. "I tried everything to get the Uchiha Council to see reason, but Otou-san and the others would have none of it. If I did not agree to the contract, they would have killed the clan along with me and you. I would rather my own family die by my own hand and have you alive and well, than for them to die by another's along with you." He finally looked Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke blinked in shock, noticing just how much sadness, anger, and… _Love?_... was in his eyes.

"I love Konoha, Otouto. I loved Konoha more than I loved my own family. But there is nothing I love more than you." Sasuke's eyes widened. "I forsake my family for Konoha, but I was willing and still am willing to forsake Konoha for you."

Not a sound was made. Everyone was in complete shock. No one had ever even _dreamed_ of this.

Tsunade shook her head. "Exactly." Everyone turned towards her save Sasuke who was still staring at Itachi in shock. "They knew just how much you loved Konoha. So they used it against you. Contracts like this," she waved the one she had been reading in the air, "are extremely illegal. Only Kage's are able to make a blood bound contract, or anyone they give consent to. As Sarutobi Hiruzen's signature is not on here, this was done illegally.

"If Sarutobi-sensei knew of this, he would never have allowed it. There are other ways of dealing with Coup D'état's than assassination." She looked at the two Council members. "You all knew of this, that is why you did it in secret. Why did you want the destruction of Uchiha Clan? Power? Money? What?"

"We-We did it for the good of Konoha!" Homura yelled out, trying to get out of the death sentence Tsunade put on him.

Tsunade looked absolutely furious. " 'For the good of Konoha?!' That's your reason?! Lies! If you had the best of Konoha at heart, you would have talked to the Uchiha Clan and found a solution! You wanted money! You wanted power! You greedy heartless bastards! Get them out of my sight and make sure there are two ANBU watching _each_ of them!" Tsunade waved her hand in dismissal, ignoring the cries of the two Council members.

"Now," Tsunade was ready to get this over with, "does anyone have an objection to the innocence of Uchiha Itachi?" No one called out. "Uchiha Itachi, you are to be under the surveillance of two Konoha ANBU for a month and stripped of your shinobi status in that time, but afterwards you are to do what you wish. This is merely a precaution."

Itachi nodded in under standing as he was released from the cage and his chakra bonds. He rubbed his now red wrists and glanced at Sasuke before looking back to the Hokage. "And Otouto?"

"Well, considering all the information provided by this contract and Naruto's study of his seal, we can assume he is 'not guilty.' He's not innocent, but he's not guilty either. Any objections to this?" There were mutters throughout the crowd, but no one called out. "Good.

"Uchiha Sasuke, as you are found 'not guilty,' you will be placed under house arrest for the next month with two ANBU guards and chakra restraints; this can be extended if you do anything suspicious. Also one of Konoha's shinobi will be living with you just in case. This means you will eat, sleep, and use the restroom with this shinobi – yes even bathe. You have a bath house. Your shinobi license is suspended until further notice. Any objections?" Sasuke gave no indication of listening at all. He was still staring at Itachi, but instead of shock in his eyes, they were completely blank. Tsunade went on anyways.

"Akane Karin, Hoozuki Suigetsu, Shinobu Juugo. You will be searched by Yamanaka Inoichi for any plans against Konoha. If none are found, you will be placed under the same surveillance as the Uchiha's along with chakra restraints. Since you have no current residents in Konoha, I'm sure the Uchiha wouldn't mind taking you in. After all you are a team. You will have house arrest for a month, but like I said, we can extend the time if need be. If you prove yourselves trust worthy, you may sign up to be Konoha shinobi after six months. Any objections?"

"I object! **( 7 )** These people have been working under Orochimaru and you plan on letting them join Konoha's forces?!" Random Generic Shinobi #1 called out, standing up in anger. **( 8 )**

"Yes." Tsunade's blunt answer shocked everyone into silence. "Konoha is a forgiving place. Orochimaru is dead, so they have no where to go, no one to truly give information to. We aren't trusting them right away of course; they will have to start at Genin just like any other shinobi. For the six months that they are under probation, I will have Yamanaka Inoichi check up on their minds randomly to make sure there is no sign of treachery." She gave the shinobi a look. Yes, _that_ look - the made you feel stupid and weak.

"Uchiha Sasuke has also worked under Orochimaru. Why did you not deny him entry into Konoha's military? He has betrayed us once already, what is to say he will not do it again?" The shinobi looked guilty and sat back down.

"Oi!" Karin finally spoke out. "What if I don't want to stay here in this crummy village?" There were a few glares sent her way when she called the village 'crummy.'

Tsunade shrugged. "You may leave right now if you wish. With ANBU escorts out of Hi no Kuni of course. Or you can stay for the six month probation before you make your decision. But know this. If you choose to stay, you _will_ be stay for _six months_. No less. You cannot decide half way through to leave."

Karin frowned but made no further comment.

"I'll stay." Suigetsu grinned. "Might as well with Kisame after Sasuke. I'd rather not waste my time searching for Kisame when I can train and wait for him to come to me." Tsunade nodded.

"I'll stay as long as Sasuke is here." Juugo spoke up, looking at the still unresponsive Uchiha. Tsunade nodded again.

"Fine! Fine! I'll stay! There's no way I'm leaving Sasuke-kun alone with you two idiots! Who knows what you will do to my-ah to Sasuke-kun!" Karin blushed at he small slip-up before glaring at the snickering Suigetsu.

"Good. Now, I'll have a blood contract drawn up for each of you. Until then, you will have to stay in Konoha's prison cells. Everyone is dismissed." Everyone began to get up and leave. When only the stragglers (meaning the Rookies) were left behind, Tsunade spoke up. "Naruto, will you please stay for a moment?" Naruto nodded and made his way over to Tsunade and the sentenced shinobi, waving his goodbyes to the others.

"What is it Baa-chan?" He asked when the room was clear of anyone but them, the sentenced (meaning Sasuke, Itachi, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu), and ANBU.

"I want you to escort Itachi to his home and stay there until further notice. You will be living with them for the next month or so, so stop by your house on the way."

"What?! I'm the shinobi staying with Sasuke for his probation?!"

Tsunade smirked. "Of course brat. There's no one else I can trust. You'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere while at the same time providing him with entertainment."

Naruto was confused. "'Entertainment?'"

Her smirk widened. "Your stupidity is quite fun."

Said idiot blushed in anger. "WHAT?!"

She chuckled. "I'm just kiddin' with ya gaki." Naruto stopped yelling, but the blush was still on his face. Tsunade's eyes softened and she brought her voice down to a whisper so only Naruto could hear. "Remind him why Konoha is such a wonderful place Naruto." She gave him a sad smile, making Naruto straighten. "Only you can remind someone of Konoha's beauty. You reminded me, so I'm sure as hell that you can remind him. That's why I chose you. Try to remind Itachi too. And make the others see.

"You are a wonderful person Naruto. I'm sure that if its you…." She trailed off before shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I have no doubts that you can do it Naruto." She straightened in her seat and raised her voice back to normal. "Now, this is a SS-rank mission. Don't fail your mission Naruto."

Naruto gave her a salute. "_Hai! __Wakarimashita__!_" **( 9 )**

_

* * *

_

**( 1 )** Akane Karin

-She had no surname so I got one for her. 'Akane' means 'deep red' so I thought it was fitting enough for her considering her hair color.

**( 2 )** Shinobu Juugo

-Once again, no surname. 'Shinobu' means 'endurance.' I thought it was fitting considering his history. (Which I kinda made up. IDK if that's really it.)

**( 3 )** All of the damned'swrists also had chakra restraints place on them, just in case.

-The 'damned' being Sasuke, Itachi, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. It totally doesn't fit but my brother-in-law was like "I want 'the damned' to be put in the trial" so I did. -shrugs-

**( 4 )** "Uchiha Itachi," he started with the oldest, "you have been found guilty on counts of the murder of the Uchiha Clan, defection from Konoha, numerous counts of needless homicide, and release of confidential information. How do you plead?"

-They don't all/mostly believe in any god, so they have nothing to swear on. (You know in courts how they make you swear on the Bible since here in the USA we are mostly Catholic/Christian or whatever?)

**( 5 )** "I am human."

-Said by Itachi. He is saying that he isn't innocent but neither is he guilty because 'he is human' and all humans make mistakes. Get it?

**( 6 )** "I have reached at least a Seal Master Level 4."

-Said by Naruto. In my story, there are a total of 10 Seal Master Levels, and as explained, it takes years and years to advance a level. Naruto was only able to get as far as he did due to Kage Bunshin. And _NO_, I am not going to make him OP'ed nor UBER nor extremely intelligent. He is going to be the same naïve Naruto that we all know and love just with knowledge in Fuuinjutsu.

**( 7 )** "I object!"

-I have been waiting the whole entire chapter to put that. XP

**( 8 )** Random Generic Shinobi #1 called out, standing up in anger.

-Didn't feel like making up/searching for a name. So he's just RGS#1 :D

**( 9 )** "_Hai! __Wakarimashita__!_"

-Basically "Yes! Understood!"

_**OMGG~!!!! TOOK SO LONNNGG~!!!!!**_


	5. Naruto You're Such A GIRL

Title: Sinners' Devotion

Summary: Sasuke save Itachi instead of killing him-on a whim supposedly. Now back in Konoha with Akatsuki after them along with Naruto, they have to find do everything in their power to protect everything they… love? future ItaSasuNaru yaoi – rating may go up

Words: 5,877

Total: 22,396

Date: 5-03-10

Disclaimer: When you see Itachi alive again and getting together with Sasuke and Naruto, then you'll know it's mine. :D

_**

* * *

**_

_End of Chapter 4:_

She chuckled. "I'm just kiddin' with ya gaki." Naruto stopped yelling, but the blush was still on his face. Tsunade's eyes softened and she brought her voice down to a whisper so only Naruto could hear. "Remind him why Konoha is such a wonderful place Naruto." She gave him a sad smile, making Naruto straighten. "Only you can remind someone of Konoha's beauty. You reminded me, so I'm sure as hell that you can remind him. That's why I chose you. Try to get Itachi, too.

"You are a wonderful person Naruto. I'm sure that if it's you…." She trailed off before shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I have no doubts that you can do it Naruto." She straightened in her seat and raised her voice back to normal. "Now, this is a SS-rank mission. Don't fail your mission Naruto."

Naruto gave her a salute. "_Hai! Wakarimashita!_"

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5: The First Day-Naruto You're Such a **_**Girl**_

It was disturbingly quiet. Naruto was amazed at the Uchihas' ability to not make a single sound beside him. It was a great trait for a ninja, yeah sure, but it still freaked Naruto out. It felt like there were ghost right beside him. The thought alone made a shiver run down his back. His eyes darted around, just to make sure.

It was close to midnight so only a few ninja's were out; the civilian's were all in their beds for the night, save for the random rebellious teenager. Naruto hopped onto a roof, the Uchiha's following after him. He picked up the pace, if only so he could get to his house faster and go to bed.

He almost cried when he reached his front door. Opening the door, he let out a customary "_Okaeri nasai!_" to the empty house. **( 1 )** He heard Sasuke scoff behind him. He scowled and turned around to look Sasuke in the eyes, only to discover that Sasuke was a few inches taller than him, only coming up to his nose. He stepped back so he could meet his eyes. "What's your problem Teme?"

Sasuke's eyes didn't meet his, only shifting around to get the general idea of his apartment. "Saying that to an empty house…" His voice made it clear that he thought that it was completely stupid for someone to say it to an empty house.

Naruto took another step back, his eyes shot to the ground, now avoiding any eye contact as the hidden meaning behind Sasuke's words caused a twinge in his chest. _Who would want _you_ to come home to?_ He quickly covered up with a smile, his eyes closing. "Why don't ya'll make yourselves comfortable on the couch while I pack? Don't kill each other now. I don't want my apartment to be destroyed." He immediately left them to do as they pleased.

The tension in the doorway increased tenfold. With Naruto, there had been at least something in between them, but now there was nothing but air. Sasuke leaned against the wall, Itachi doing the same on the opposite side, ignoring Naruto's earlier suggestion.

Sasuke did everything he could not to look at Itachi, examining the room with a critic's eye. It was surprisingly clean; from what Sasuke could remember, Naruto house was always a pigsty. It wasn't immaculately clean, but it was decent. There were a few homely touches such as pictures or random trinkets, making him relax a little more with the seemingly friendly atmosphere.

He spotted a bookcase in the corner next to the blue couch that he knew hadn't been there a few years ago. He scanned the titles, finding that most of them were on seals or Ninjutsu with a few on Genjutsu's and how to counter them. He finally snapped. "What?" His voice was harsh as he directed a glare towards Itachi. The bastard had been staring at him practically since they got here.

"Apologize to Naruto-kun."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in anger and he knew his Sharingan would be on and spinning right now if not for the chakra restraints. "What?" He hissed out.

Itachi's eyes looked upon him as emotionlessly as they always did. His head cocked slightly to the side in an almost bird-like manner, reminded Sasuke of a raven. "Okaa-sama and Otou-sama did teach you some manners before they died, did they not?" Sasuke grit his teeth and he had to physically stop himself from killing the bastard. "It was rude of you to insult Naruto-kun in his own home." Itachi almost frowned when Sasuke just scoffed at him but he didn't say anything further.

"Alright!" Naruto walked back into the room with most of his belongings in a backpack. "I'm almost done, give me a second." He grabbed a sealing scroll out from his backpack and walked over to the shelf with all his pictures, sealing them inside. Slipping it back into the backpack, he made a cursory glance around the apartment, making sure he didn't leave anything behind. "OK. I think that's everything."

Naruto walked outside, the Uchiha's trailing after him. He waited until they were all outside before closing and locking the door, the key slipping easily back into his back pocket. "Let's go!" They all shot off in the direction of the Uchiha Compound.

When they arrived, they were amazed at how clean it looked, though it didn't show on either of their faces. The walls of all the houses were scrubbed clean and it looked like a new coat of paint was put on every house not too long ago – a year maybe, two tops. The gardens were well looked after, flowers blooming beautifully with not a weed in sight. There were new candles and light bulbs in each of the lanterns, depending on what they held. It looked livelier right now than it had in years even though there was still not a person in sight.

They finally made it to their house, the furthest one away from the gate. After all, there were less likely to be successful assassination attempts on the main branch family if the intruder had to sneak past many other Uchihas than if the main house was next to the entrance. _Not that anyone could defeat an Uchiha anyway_, Sasuke's mind supplied.

They took off their shoes immediately after they walked in, as was custom and Naruto let out a small "_Ojamashimasu_." **( 2 )** Naruto immediately walked down the hallway. "I'm staying with you Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned, following after Naruto and Itachi. "Why me, Dobe? Just stay on the couch."

Naruto laughed as they walked through the kitchen and living room. "Yeah right, Sasuke. No way I'm sleeping on your couch for a month, no matter how comfy it is. And there's no way I'm sleeping in the same bed as Itachi-no offense Itachi."

"None taken."

"Besides, your bed is bigger than his is. Why? I have no idea. I mean you are the youngest."

Sasuke stopped, causing Itachi to stop behind him. "How do you know that, Dobe?"

Naruto stopped as well, his hand in mid-reach for the bedroom sliding door. He ducked his head a little in what seemed like embarrassment, his face reddening. He mumbled something under his breath and entered Sasuke's room, said bedroom owner following in after, leaving Itachi to his own devices. Sasuke glanced over him room briefly, vaguely remembering it to have been larger, before locking his sights back on Naruto.

The blonde seemed to have made himself at home. He was unsealing his clothes and putting them into drawers than haven't been used in years yet looked almost new. In fact, the whole house looked extremely clean for a place that shouldn't have been taken care of for three years. Sasuke followed Naruto into the bathroom where he unsealed his sanitary items and put them in their proper places.

Naruto soon grew irritated as Sasuke scrutinized his every move, watching him unpack all of his things one by one. By the time he was finished, putting the backpack full of empty sealing scrolls next to the dresser, a tick had formed on his eyebrow. He turned to glare at Sasuke and opened his mouth.

"I made some tea if you wish to partake in some." Naruto's mouth clinked shut and he turned to look at the doorway were Itachi was standing nonchalantly.

He smiled. "Thank you. I'll be glad to have some." He followed Itachi out of the room, Sasuke following after all the while glaring at the elder Uchiha.

Naruto sighed in content at the warmth in his hands. He and the other Uchiha's were sitting in the living room – which had a breath taking view of their private garden by the way – drinking some nightly tea. Now it was almost one.

Naruto sighed again, this time with exasperation. There was so much tension in the room, you could cut through it with a kunai. He set his cup of warm tea on the Kotatsu, the clinking of his cup immediately getting their attention. **( 3 )** "Look, none of us are particularly glad with what has happened, but we should make the best of it." He said rubbing his temples. "Itachi, you need to lighten up. Not everything needs to be so stiff and formal. Sasuke can insult me when he wants, even in my own house. It's more like a habit than insulting anyways." Itachi's lip twitched in a disproving manner. "Sasuke, get that stick out of your ass. Lighten up. Itachi is innocent… well maybe not completely innocent, but he had a good reason to." He looked back and forth between their eyes, making sure to get his point across. "You two need to talk to each other. I don't care when and I don't care where as long as it is within your limits." He got up, taking the cup to the kitchen. Since the living room and kitchen were connected, he was still able to see them perfectly. "Now," he finished cleaning the cup, putting it on the drying rack, "I'm going to bed. You both should, too. Though I know neither of you will considering the amount of tension is still going on. Try not to kill each other. _Oyasumi nasai._" **( 4 )**

Silence resounded throughout the house.

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto turned in his sleep trying to get the sun away from his eyes. He moaned and snuggled closer to his pillow when his efforts to turn away from the sun were in vain. He sighed in relief as he turned onto his stomach and smothered his face into his pillow, effectively blocking the sunlight from his eyes. He groaned again when he realized that he would be going back to sleep. Once he got up he wasn't able to go back to sleep. **( 5 )**

He lifted his head up from the pillow using his elbows to support his body weight and looked around the room groggily. He almost jumped when he saw that Sasuke was sleeping next to him in the bed. He was amazed that Sasuke was even able to sleep since Itachi was in the house. He slid off the bed as quietly as he could, trying not to wake Sasuke up. He hissed when his feet hit the cold wooden floor. Already he missed the warmth of the bed.

He scratched his stomach and headed for Sasuke's private bathroom to do his daily business. When he was finished with brushing his teeth and going to the bathroom – he'll take a shower later; it's too damn early – he headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

He shifted through the cabinets trying to find something to make. When the search came up empty, he looked in the pantry, finding some rice, and in the fridge, finding some eggs. He smiled and began making breakfast.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke woke up to the smell of eggs. He started when he realized he had fallen asleep. He got up quickly, sneering at his clothes – he hadn't changed from the night before. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't been able to change for a while with trying to find Itachi and what-not. He walked over to the closet looking for something else to wear. He glared at the poor inanimate objects when all he found were his old clothes from when he was thirteen; the old blue top with white short and the black one piece. He headed to his bathroom to take a shower. Even if he had to put on the same dirty clothes, it was better than nothing.

When he was finished, he dried his hair; he was amazed that the old hairdryer still worked after all these years of neglect. Walking into the kitchen a few minutes later, he saw Itachi sitting at the dining table. He glared. Itachi didn't even spare a glance in return.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Otouto." **( 6 )**

He growled in return. "Fuck you." He plopped into the chair across from Itachi, his eyes never leacing him once. After a few seconds of glaring, he noticed Itachi's eyes were following something in the kitchen. **( 7 )** Curiosity getting the better of him, he turned to look to the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight.

Naruto.

Dancing.

In his **boxers**.

While _cooking_.

What the fuck?

He was moving his hips, his body swaying from side to side to some unknown tune, never once pausing in his movements. Listening closer, he could hear Naruto humming some upbeat tune to himself.

For some unexplainable reason, he couldn't remove his eyes from Naruto. It was slightly horrifying – Naruto dancing and cooking like some common housewife?! What is going _on_?! – but at the same time it was hypnotizing. It was kind of like a train wreck. **( 8 )**

Finally Naruto twirled, seeing that he now had an audience. He blushed brightly and quickly turned back around to the eggs, continuing his cooking – this time without any dancing. Silence reigned in the room, Itachi and Sasuke still staring at Naruto's back.

"What?!" Naruto finally snapped, turning around to look at the two Uchiha's. He glared at them, a blush still present on his face. He pointed the spatula in their direction threateningly. "You got a problem!?"

"No." Itachi's monotonous voice resounded in the silence that had followed Naruto's question. Naruto's eyes immediately snapped to him, glaring and shaking the spatula in a more threatening manner. "On the contrary, I thought it was quite the entertainment." Sasuke smirked in agreement.

Naruto blushed even brighter in embarrassment and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, so~rry." He drug out the 'sorry' in a sarcastic manner. "I'm not used to an audience in the morning." He huffed and turned back around to the stove, flipping the eggs. "I hope you like your eggs over easy Itachi 'cause that's what I made you. I made some scrambled eggs for myself and over easy for Sasuke since he likes them that way. But if you don't like them over easy I'll give you mine."

"Over easy is fine Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke frowned. "How do you know how I like my eggs Dobe?"

Naruto laughed in response as he fixed three plates of eggs and rice. "Never underestimate a fangirl's knowledge of the one they are fangirling over Teme." He walked to the table, three plates and three forks in hand. "Sakura tells me everything now that we've gotten closer over the years; whether it's about herself or someone she knows, she tells me. And she knew _a lot_ about you Teme." He grinned, mirth dancing in his eyes, as he set a plate in front of the two Uchiha's and gave them a fork. "Sorry. There's nothing to drink and this all that was here to eat."

Sasuke paused, the fork half-way to his mouth. "You got this from _here_?" His was incredulous.

Naruto blinked as he sat down with his own breakfast. "Yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" He took a bite.

"Oh nothing; except for the fact that _no one's been living here for the past __**three years**_ Dobe!" His eyebrow was twitching with irritation.

Naruto rolled his eyes in return and continued eating. "I'm not _that_ stupid Teme. I bought this stuff not two weeks ago. Speaking of which, we need to go shopping later."

Seeing that it was safe, the two Uchiha's began to eat as well.

"Why would you bring something that you have bought here Naruto-kun?" Sasuke blinked at the question, wondering the same thing.

Naruto paused in his eating and scratched his cheek, embarrassment written all over his face. "W-Well… while the Teme was away, I took care of the compound and Sakura-chan helped. We didn't want his house going to ruins while he was away." Sasuke frowned and Itachi nodded.

"So you and Sakura-san are the reason why the compound looks nice. Thank you." Itachi bowed his head in thanks.

Naruto waved his hands in front of his face. "Don-Don't worry about it! We did it 'cause we wanted to! Plus I had a lot of extra money and nothing to spend it on so…" He trailed off. Itachi nodded, knowing that Naruto didn't need nor want thanks.

Naruto gathered their plates when they were done and headed to the sink where he had already placed the cooking utensils waiting to be cleaned. Itachi and Sasuke watched as he filled the sink with warm water and soap. Itachi got up and walked up to Naruto.

"Please," Naruto jumped in surprise; he hadn't heard Itachi coming, "allow me to help. He gently took the plate and scrubber out of Naruto's hands and began cleaning it.

Snapping himself out of his shock, he smiled a small smile. "Thanks!" Gratitude and surprise was evident in his voice.

Sasuke stayed in his seat, watching as Itachi cleaned the dishes and Naruto dried and put them away. He abruptly stood up, the chair screeching in protest making Naruto and Itachi pause to look at him. He tramped away, his teeth clenched together in anger.

Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, watching Sasuke until he was out of the room. He turned to Itachi who had already gone back to washing the dishes. "What's his problem?"

_**

* * *

**_

When Naruto found Sasuke after taking a shower and dressing, he was outside on the Main Uchiha Training Grounds behind the house beating the shit out of a hitpost. He said nothing for awhile, content to just watch. He finally spoke when Sasuke paused his movements and stared at the post unmoving.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke growled in response and hit the post one more time before turning back to the house. He roughly bumped against Naruto's shoulder on his way in but he offered no apology. Naruto's eye developed a tic.

"Teme!" He grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and threw him back outside. He followed after.

Sasuke landed, skidding back a few feet, only to have to dodge a punch aimed for his head. He brought his arm up to block. "The fuck Dobe?" He threw his own punch in retaliation.

Naruto fell to the ground, sweeping his leg out, catching Sasuke's ankle making him fall onto his back. He quickly took advantage of this; standing back up and swinging his leg into the air above Sasuke in a Tsunade like fashion and bringing it back down upon him.

Sasuke caught his heel in his hands and twisted it; Naruto's other foot sliding off the ground and his whole body turning in air with the momentum. His breath was knocked out of him as he landed on his stomach. Sensing movement behind him, Naruto used his right hand to push him onto his back. A foot slammed into the ground where his head had been not moments ago.

Naruto got back onto his feet throwing a kick towards Sasuke's midsection, landing the first hit and making him fly. Sasuke grunted as he hit the ground but he quickly recovered, getting to his feet. He panted for breath as the battle came to a stand still; neither of the fighters moving from their defensive positions.

As if on some unspoken cue, they charged. Kicks and punches were thrown; block and hits were made. The sound of skin slapping against skin was heard all around.

They separated and tried to catch their breath. Naruto had a large grin on his face and Sasuke was as impassive as always. Sasuke nodded to Naruto in thanks and straightened. He knew that Naruto fought him to loosen him up.

Naruto began to laugh and he relaxed putting his hands behind his head in a typical Naruto fashion. "We're going shopping. We need food and clothes for you and Itachi. But I can't take you both at once. There's only so much emo I can take." He chuckled to himself. "We're leaving in ten minutes so go get ready." He began to walk back to the house, Sasuke following.

_**

* * *

**_

"Ok Itachi." Itachi looked up from his book as Naruto walked into the room with Sasuke following after. "There will be a group of ANBU watching you just in case so don't try anything funny." Itachi made no movement but Naruto felt like he was rolling his eyes at him in his head. "Me and Sasuke-"

"'Sasuke and I.'"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Itachi. "Whatever-_we're_ going to the market place. We need some food and Sasuke needs clothes. We shouldn't take long so me and you-"

"'You and I.'"

"Whatever! We'll leave as soon as 'Sasuke and I,'" he mocked Itachi, "get back to get you some clothes, too." Itachi nodded in confirmation going back to his book. Naruto smile and waved. "'Kay! See ya Itachi! Let's go Sasuke!"

"Hn."

_**

* * *

**_

"Okay I think we got everything." Naruto looked at the things in his cart as he checked off his mental checklist. He looked to Sasuke only to see him glaring at the staring and whispering civilians. They were obviously talking about Sasuke and Sasuke wasn't happy about it. Naruto rolled his eyes at his antics.

"Oh come on!" He grabbed Sasuke's arm and drug him to the cash registrar. They quickly checked out and Naruto summoned three clones to take it all back to the house while they shop for clothes. "Take it home and help Itachi put it away. Also, tell him he has to make his own lunch. We're not done yet and lunch time has already past." Sure enough, the sun was high in the sky; an hour or so past noon. The clones nodded and set out.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Alright! Let's go eat first and then get you some clothes. Come on." He grabbed Sasuke's arm once again and drug him to the closest restaurant. They entered the Dango shop, Naruto spotting someone as soon as they walked in. "Hey guys!" He dragged an unwilling Uchiha to the table. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Not at all Fox Face!" Naruto grinned at Kiba and shoved Sasuke into the booth full of the Rookie Nine and sat down.

"What's the occasion and why wasn't I invited?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke began eating off the open grill.

Everyone tensed. Sakura answered hesitantly. "Well… We came to discuss the recent," she paused looking for the word, "_events_. And also we needed to catch up since we haven't had much time lately." She added the last part on hastily.

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion and cocked his head to the side in an animal like manner. "'Events?' What 'events?'"

Everyone's eyes shot to Sasuke as he scoffed. "They mean me and Itachi Dobe."

"'Itachi and I.'" Everyone's eyebrows rose up in surprise. _Naruto_? Correcting someone's _grammar_? What!? "Damnit! He's got me doing it now! Ah!" He got back on track. "Why are ya'll meeting for that? You can come to the house you know? We don't bite. And I'm sure they won't care." He ignored Sasuke's scoff.

"They don't trust Itachi, or me for that matter Dobe."

Naruto looked even more confused as he frowned. He looked at their uncomfortable faces and realized what Sasuke said was true. "Why? The Teme is still a teme and Itachi… Well... He's nice. He helped me with the dishes this morning. The Teme just left."

Sasuke growled and his grip tightened on the cup of tea the waitress had brought him earlier, cracking it. The tea spilt everywhere; everyone jumped and hurriedly got napkins to clean it up.

"Teme!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand making him release his grip on the cup. The waitress came by and the others apologized. Naruto tsk'ed at Sasuke's hand and grabbed a napkin, He licking it and began to clean up the blood. His hand had been cut by the cup. Sasuke watched him impassively. "What's wrong with you Teme?" Naruto asked quietly so the others couldn't hear. He pulled a piece of glass out of Sasuke's hand and immediately began to try and stop the small flow of blood.

Sasuke, as expected, didn't even grunt an answer. Naruto sighed and looked into his eyes. He gave a reassuring smile. "You can tell me Teme. I'll help in anyway I can to fix it."

Sasuke stared intently at Naruto's eyes as if to search for something. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Wow… You guys look totally gay. Is there something you aren't telling me Naruto?" Everyone's eyes shot to Kiba before shooting back to the people in question. Naruto was still holding Sasuke's hand. Naruto blushed and dropped it like a hot kunai, leaving Sasuke's hand in the air before he put it back in his lap. Naruto began to stutter excuses.

"Wa-Wa-What!? I-! I'm not gay 'ttebayo!"

Sasuke frowned in response. "Is there something wrong with being gay?"

Naruto spluttered. "N-No! I never said that!"

"You're _gay_ Sasuke-kun?!" Ino and Sakura chimed together.

"Hn." Sasuke wanted to leave.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Naruto checked his non-existent wrist watch. "I still have to get clothes for Sasuke-teme and Itachi! Well, it was nice chatting with you guys!" He got up from the seat, dragging Sasuke along with him. He threw a wave over his shoulder and he walked out. "See ya!"

…

They all looked at each other in confusion. "… What just happened?"

_**

* * *

**_

"Oh~! Try this on Teme!" Naruto shoved yet another outfit under the dressing room door. A few seconds later he shook his head as Sasuke came out. The outfit just didn't look right on him. The blue was too light and the pants were too short. He went off in search of another outfit. "Here! This one!"

Sasuke growled in protest but tried it on anyways. He's tried on twelve outfits, this one being the thirteenth, in the past ten minutes that they've been here. He walked out of the dressing room once again to show it off for the approval of Naruto. He honestly didn't care what he wore as long as it was practical for a shinobi.

"Perfect!"

_Finally!_ He looked down to see what exactly he had put on. After the fifth outfit change he didn't really pay attention anymore. His eyebrow twitched. He had on a standard black shinobi outfit – minus the Chuunin/Jounin flak jacket. It was the same _exact_ outfit as the first one he'd put on. He voiced as much.

"No it isn't." Naruto shook his head. "The first one was midnight blue, almost black but not quite. This one _is_ black. Duh~." He said it in such a way that it made it seem as if he thought Sasuke was stupid to not notice such a thing.

Sasuke's eyebrows developed a tic but he didn't comment any further as he got undressed and redressed; he wanted this get this over with. They hurriedly bought fifteen pairs to be delivered to the Uchiha Main Mansion this evening.

"Yahh! Finally done! " Naruto looked at the sun. "Good! It's only about two o'clock! That leaves plenty of time for me to go shopping with Itachi. Come one; let's go!" They headed for the Uchiha Compound.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke looked up from his book as he heard the front door open. Naruto and Itachi walked into the room. Itachi was first, an impassive look on his face as usual, but Naruto, oddly, seemed to be pouting. He looked at the clock on the wall. They were only out for ten, fifteen minutes at the most. It took him and Naruto about an hour going from store to store until Naruto found something he liked.

Naruto plopped down next to him on the couch. He crossed his arms and looked to the side, obviously sulking with _that_ lip. He looked to Itachi in question. Itachi just shook his head. He didn't really get why Naruto was sulking either.

Naruto huffed, drawing their attention. He turned to glare at Itachi. "You're more of a bastard then Sasuke-teme is!" Itachi's lip twitched down in confusion. "You wouldn't let me dress you up at all! Sasuke-teme put on whatever I gave him but no~ you just got the same ol' clothes that you already have. Boring!"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "Dobe. You are such a _girl_. Cooking, shopping. What's next? Cleaning? You're dick falling off all together?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, _that's_ mature Teme. You're just like Sai. What is it with you people and my dick! You trying to get into my pants! That's it! I can't deal with you anymore!" He stood up from his chair and began walking to Sasuke's room. "I'm going to bed!"

A door slammed shut. Itachi frowned. "It's only three." Sasuke shook his head.

_**

* * *

**_

**( 1 )** "_Okaeri nasai!_"

-"I'm home!" Naruto says this to his empty house.

**( 2 )** "_Ojamashimasu_."

-Pretty much "Pardon the intrusion." Naruto says it when he walks into the Uchiha Main Mansion. It's respectful to say that in Japan when entering someone else's house.

**( 3 )** He set his cup of warm tea on the Kotatsu, the clinking of his cup immediately getting their attention.

-A Kotatsu is a low wooden table with floor pillows called Zabuton which you sit on. They generally have heaters underneath the table with a blanket of some sort over the table to keep the heat underneath the table. It will keep your legs/feet warm depending on how you sit. (Get it? It seems kinda confusing from the way I worded it…)

**( 4 )** _"Oyasumi nasai."_

_-__"Goodnight." Or literally "Sleep well." Naruto says this to the Uchiha's when he, obviously, goes to bed._

**( 5 )** Once he got up he wasn't able to go back to sleep.

-Is there anyone else like this besides me? When I get up I'm not able to go back to sleep.

**( 6 )** "Ohayo gozaimasu, Otouto."

-"Good morning, Little Brother." Itachi says this to Sasuke.

**( 7 )** After a few seconds of glaring, he noticed Itachi's eyes were following something in the kitchen.

-The kitchen and the dining room aren't separated by anything but a small half-wall giving you a perfect view of the other room. 

**( 8 )** It was kind of like a train wreck.

-I originally put "car wreck" then I was like "Wait! They don't have cars! … What can I use now? …. OH! In the first movie there was a train! PERFECT!" Anyways, I used this 'cause if you've ever been on a road where there's been a horrible wreck, you know there are a lot of rubberneckers. They slow down to 2MPH and stare. They can't help but look no matter how horrifying it may look.

**Oh-Em-GEEZERS! Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you liked it! Please take the time to review or whatever! Thanks for stayin' with me! P:**

**Don't hesitate to PM me if you have any questions! :D**


	6. Familial Relations

Title: Sinners' Devotion

Summary: Sasuke saved Itachi instead of killing him-on a whim supposedly. Now back in Konoha with Akatsuki after them along with Naruto, they have to do everything in their power to protect everything they…. love? future ItaSasuNaru yaoi – rating may go up.

Words: 5,116

Total: 27,512

Date: 6-14-10

Disclaimer: H'okay so… Here's the thing… I don't own Naru-chan… . or anything else that goes along with him…. . but hear my Kishimoto! ONE DAY! ONE DAY! I will get him from you! :D

* * *

_End of Chapter 5:_

Naruto huffed, drawing their attention. He turned to glare at Itachi. "You're more of a bastard then Sasuke-teme is!" Itachi's lip twitched down in confusion. "You wouldn't let me dress you up at all! Sasuke-teme put on whatever I gave him but no~ you just got the same ol' clothes that you already have. Boring!"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "Dobe. You are such a _girl_. Cooking, shopping. What's next? Cleaning? You're dick falling off all together?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, _that's_ mature Teme. You're just like Sai. What is it with you people and my dick! You trying to get into my pants! That's it! I can't deal with you anymore!" He stood up from his chair and began walking to Sasuke's room. "I'm going to bed!"

A door slammed shut. Itachi frowned. "It's only three." Sasuke shook his head.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Familial Relations**

Naruto sighed to himself as he cooked dinner. He was making Takoyaki. **( 1 )** Despite the first day's **neutrality**, the tension in the house kept on building up. It's been two weeks since he's started living here with the Uchiha's for their probation and eating together at the table was getting more and more strained; the silence was getting thicker by the day. Being in the same room with two Uchiha's at the same time was extremely uncomfortable and was hair raising at best. But he felt that if he left them in the room alone, Sasuke would try to cut Itachi's head off. He sighed again.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He moaned quietly to himself as he turned some of the fried octopus balls (AN: I _mean_ like sphere's… Don't make this dirty .) over in the pan absentmindedly. His mind wandered, going into different scenarios of what he could do to get rid of this tension.

He jumped and screamed – a manly scream mind you! (if that man was high on helium) – when a hand came down upon his shoulder. He whipped his head around only to see Itachi standing behind him, his hands now down by his sides. "Holy _shit,_ Itachi! You scared the _fuck_ outta me! You can't just sneak up on people like that!" Naruto's hand was placed over his heart as if to physically calm it.

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun; I smelt something burning." His eyes were on the Takoyaki pan.

Naruto's head whirled back around so fast, Itachi was surprised he didn't get whip lash. "Aw _shit_…." Naruto sighed once more to himself dejectedly and turned off the burner. He simply started blankly at the burnt, black octopus dish they were supposed to have for dinner. A few seconds passed in silence before Naruto sighed and grabbed the Takoyaki pan with a mitten covered hand, throwing away the contents in the trashcan. He took it to the sink and dropped it in with little care.

"Who screamed? Karin? I thought they weren't getting here until tomorrow?" Sasuke walked into the kitchen. The tension within the room thickened considerably. Naruto sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and forced a smile onto his face.

"Yeah, they won't be here 'till tomorrow." Naruto ignored the fact that Sasuke thought his scream was girly. "Tsunade finally drew up a contract for them to sign; she's been super-busy with paper work because of you. But anywhoozle, I'm going out to get us some food since I accidentally burnt what I was making and I don't feel like cooking anymore. Honestly, you two Uchiha's are useless when it comes to cooking. Aren't you both supposed to be 'perfect' or something? I swear, you can both burn _water_. I'll be back in ten." He put on his shoes and walked out of the house, leaving the two Uchiha alone in the house.

* * *

Naruto enjoyed being able to walk down the street without feeling responsible for an Uchiha. And there were no stares and whispers! An added plus! He hadn't gone out of the house with one or both of the Uchiha since he'd moved in with them, but he just couldn't deal with them anymore. Who would've thought that babysitting duty (albeit for two former S-Ranked nukenin) would be so exhausting? The past two weeks have been **hell**.

He smiled and hummed to himself as he walked, watching the sunset. The few clouds that were in the sky were painted pink, purple, and orange. Three colors that normally seemed to clash looked absolutely breathtaking in the sky. Naruto loved to watch sunsets, especially on the Hokage Mountain where it was a beautiful backdrop to his beloved village.

He apologized as he bumped into someone with the takeout bags. He moaned when he started to pass less and less people. That means he was getting close to the Uchiha Compound. The villagers and shinobi alike avoided the place thinking it would bring misfortune upon them. After all, the Uchiha Clan was said to have been cursed by the gods themselves, that's why their eyes turned red like a demons.

Naruto shook his head to clear out the rumors that he has heard about the Uchiha's. He scoffed at himself mockingly. How could he think that about Sasuke? His best friend? And Itachi wasn't all that bad either once you got to hanging around him. It took awhile to get used to oppressive silence that seemed to linger about him but once you got passed it he was a pretty nice guy.

He juggled the take-out bags in one hand as he tried to open the door. "Food's her-!" He stopped mid-sentence as he took in the destruction around him. The chairs in the living room were upturned and the pillows that were lining the couches had been ripped open, feathers still afloat in the air. "Shit!" He dropped the bags on the floor and ran inside to find the source of the destruction, not bothering to shut the door behind him. "Sasuke? Itachi?" He heard a cry of pain come from outside. He rushed toward the noise.

* * *

Sasuke stood stiffly as Naruto practically ran out the house, the door slamming behind him. He was left alone with Itachi. Key words: '**ALONE **_**WITH ITACHI**_'. His body tensed up, almost to the point of pain, when Itachi passed by him. He bit the inside of his cheek, mentally debating what he should do. His mind made up, he walked into the living room only to stop right in front Itachi. Sasuke stared and waited for Itachi to finish his reading. Even when he was but a child, he knew better than to interrupt Itachi's reading. It was best to wait for Itachi to stop at the place he wanted. It seems old habits die hard.

Itachi noticed when Sasuke stood silently in front of him, but he kept on reading. If there was one thing he hated the most, it was when people interrupted his reading. He remembers shoving a kunai in Shisui's ass (he immediately washed his hands afterwards, he didn't want blood and… _other_… substances on one of his precious books after all) because he disturbed him when he was in the middle of a paragraph. No one dared to interfere with his reading from that day on, even his own father. When he was done with the chapter, he placed a leaf in between the pages to hold his place and set it down on the side table.

"What is it you need Otouto?" His voice was as monotonous as ever, not a hint of curiosity in it what-so-ever.

Sasuke grit his teeth in anger at the name and the indifference that the question was voiced with but he answered anyway. "Why?"

'Why?' It was such a simple question, yet it suited his purpose perfectly. It asked nothing and at the same time it was so vague that it asked for everything. Why did you do it? Why did you kill the clan-our own parents? Why choose Konoha over your own flesh and blood? Why did he leave him to suffer on his own? Why didn't you take me with you? Why? **Why**? _Why_?

These questions drove him mad! He thought about them everyday! He dreamed about them! But there was no answer and nothing to draw an answer from. Until now. Now he could _finally_ get the answers that he has been desperately yearning for since he was a child.

"Because I had to."

The answer was so simple, so straightforward, that it momentarily stunned Sasuke. He gave a small breathy, hysterical laugh before bursting in anger. "Bullshit!" He grabbed Itachi's collar and pulled him up out of the chair close to his face. "You had a fucking choice!" He ignored Itachi's 'No, I didn't.' "You could have talked to the clan! You could have talked to Otou-san, made him see reason!"

"Don't you think that was the first thing I tried Otouto? Otou-san would not listen to reason. He wanted power; to rule over Konoha. They felt oppressed by the rules the Senju clan had put on them." Itachi shook his head and stood back on his own two feet, now slightly towering over Sasuke. "No. You do not understand. There was no other-" He flew back, the force of Sasuke's punch making him topple over along with the couch.

Sasuke and Itachi himself were shocked that he had left his guard down long enough for Sasuke to get in a hit. Itachi snapped out of it and rolled of his back and off the couch, getting to his feet. He immediately stepped back from another swinging fist, his foot catching on a pillow, ripping it open and causing feathers to fly.

Sasuke threw out his leg toward Itachi, his anger getting the better of him. _'You don't understand.' You're damn right I don't understand! And goddamnit you had a fucking choice!_ He launched another punch when Itachi blocked his leg. Itachi continued to block and dodge his barrage of punches and kicks, never once going on the offence. This angered him more. Was he not good enough for Itachi to fight right now?

Itachi tried his best not to let Sasuke hit any of the breakables, but after a few minutes of dodging he knew that it was a pointless task. The chairs and pillows were strewn about the room, ripped open by one of Sasuke's attempts to hit him. The vases, tables, and pictures were all broken and there were a few hand sized holes in the wall. If this progressed any further, Sasuke just might destroy the rest of the house.

Making a spilt decision, he bent over backwards to dodge the punch that Sasuke threw at his face and used that momentum to do a few back flips. He stopped on his feet when he was close to the back door that led to their outside training ground. He turned to slide open the door and ran outside. Sasuke growled behind him and followed.

Itachi quickly scanned the training grounds before him, trying to think of a way to immobilize Sasuke without harming him. A foot connected with his side and blood flew out of his mouth. He used the momentum from the kick to roll him back up onto his feet. He gave a small cough accompanied by a grimace and wiped the blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Itachi almost groaned when he realized that Sasuke was seriously trying to hurt him and that there would be no other way. He would have to kick the shit out of Sasuke before he would even listen to him. He continued to dodge Sasuke frenzied punches, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Sasuke threw a clumsy punch, leaving himself wide open. Itachi took his chance. He dodged quickly, putting his hands to the ground. He brought up one of his legs, his foot connecting with Sasuke's chin. Sasuke flew back with a small cry of pain. Itachi winced as he straightened himself back out. His legs definitely not made to go that wide. He was flexible, but not _that_ flexible. He didn't know one man who could say they could do the splits.

Sasuke got up with a crazed smile. He laughed hysterically. "Finally!" He charged with renewed vigor only to get his stomach caught by Naruto's outstretched arm. His breath escaped him in a whoosh.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Sasuke stumbled off his arm with a wince. He held his hand to his stomach. "I leave ya'll for not fifteen minutes and ya'll managed to destroy the house!"

"Get out of my way Dobe!" Sasuke hissed. He wished not for the first time that his chakra and weapons were accessible to him.

Naruto's eyes darkened with regret. Orochimaru really influenced Sasuke in so many ways; Naruto would probably never know of them all. "No, Sasuke. I won't allow you to continue this stupidity. Now what happened?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto but he knew that there would be no getting around Naruto without his chakra available to him. He turned his glare back on Itachi. Now in his right mind, he tried again. "You had a fucking choice you bastard! Don't you dare lie to me saying that you didn't! You-!"

"No, Sasuke!" Their eyes widened and they took an unconscious step back when Itachi yelled out. His usual stoic face was full of anger and another emotion they couldn't identify. "There was _no_ other choice! Don't you think I tired everything I could think of! I-" He cut himself off abruptly as if only just realizing that he was yelling. He took a breath and composed himself, his face once again becoming expressionless. "Excuse me." He bowed stiffly and walked back inside.

Sasuke stood stock still, shocked to the core. He had _never_ seen Itachi lose his cool like that. He doesn't think anyone has. Itachi was always monotonous and stoic.

"You should uh… go inside and… eat." Naruto could barely get out complete sentences. "The food is uhm… b-by the door." Sasuke didn't respond. He continued to stare blankly at the spot Itachi had been in earlier as if replaying the scene back in his head. "I'm going to go… check on Itachi." He left Sasuke to his thoughts.

* * *

When Naruto found him, Itachi was in his room staring out his open window. He was leaning on it heavily as if there was a weight on his shoulders, and he was gripping the window sill so tightly that his knuckles were white. A soft breeze filtered through the room and played with Itachi's hair.

_I've never seen Itachi's hair out of it's ponytail._ Naruto thought as the wind died down in the room, Itachi's hair once again becoming still. _It looks nice. I wonder what it would feel like._ As soon as that thought ran through his head he felt like punching himself. What is he thinking?

He closed Itachi's room door behind him with a soft 'click!' and walked over to stand beside Itachi. He closed his eyes as another breeze came in through the window and took in a deep breath. He loved the smell of the outdoors and the peace it brought with it. He opened his eyes to see that the sun had gone down further. Now, only orange lit up the sky, even that was beginning to fade. He looked down at the ground to see the garden that he had been taking care of.

Funny. He used to look up to this window and wonder whose room it was. Was it Sasuke's? He gave a light chuckle. He was way off. Naruto lifted himself onto the window sill and sat down on it. Silence reigned in the room and he lightly kicked his feet back and forth. His blue eyes scanned Itachi's room. He became saddened when he saw that it was bare of any personal accents. Only a desk, a bed, and a dresser decorated the room. There was another door, probably leading to his private bathroom that was as barren as his room. It was all immaculately clean, as if no one lived in here. He decided that the next time he goes out, he's bringing Itachi with him to buy stuff for him room. Even Sasuke had more things in his room! Though most of it's his stuff, Sasuke at least had two or three pictures in his room before he moved in.

He glanced down at Itachi's hand when he saw them shift in his peripheral vision. Now they were relaxed, lightly supporting him on the sill. He smiled softly to himself. He himself might not have caused the change, but he hoped that Itachi got his silent support.

He looked up to Itachi's face to see him staring at him out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled brightly and held out his hand, palm up. Itachi faced him, confusion shown in his eyes.

"Your hand." Naruto explained.

Itachi lightly lifted his hand and placed it in Naruto's smaller one. Naruto brought up his hand and lightly touched the long, thin scar that was on the back of hand. Curiously, he turned it over only to find the same scar on his palm. He cocked his head to the side as he traced it with his index finger. _Probably got stabbed through the hand with a Sai or something._ He flattened the larger hand out with his out and traced every nook, cranny, and scar with his fingers. There were tiny scars on his fingers, probably from training as they were faded and there were calluses on his palm from handling kunai and the like. He traced his fingers along the lines that tell your future according to fortune tellers. He briefly wondered what was in Itachi's future before flipping his hand back over and doing the same, noting the scars that were on his knuckles. Done with his right hand he gently placed it back on the sill and picked up Itachi's left hand. He rubbed the red lines that the window sill imprinted on his hand and continued to do the same.

All throughout this inspection, Itachi didn't breathe a single word. His eyes watched as Naruto's fingers lightly traced his scars, wrinkles, and calluses. His eyes traveled up to Naruto's face. He searched Naruto's face, trying to see what he was thinking. His eyes would occasionally lighten or darken when he discovered a new scar or callus.

By the time Naruto was done, it was already dark outside and the cool breeze turned into a chilly one. But he wasn't affected by the wind; he was used to the cold. Naruto turned his face back up and met Itachi's gaze. No words were spoken as they searched each other's eyes, trying to find out what the other was thinking. A cold wind came in through the window and a shiver ran through Naruto's body, as if just realizing that it was cold.

Naruto blinked as if coming out from and trance and broke the gaze, looking down. He dropped Itachi's hand like a hot potato when he noticed he was still holding onto it and jumped up to his feet, stumbling a little to get his balance back. A blush was apparent on his face.

"W-Well! We should go join Sasuke in dinner! I'm starving!" Naruto avoided looking into Itachi's eyes and turned around to the door. He heard Itachi shut his window behind him and follow him into the kitchen. "Oh! I'm so sorry Sasuke! You should have eaten without us!" Naruto felt guilty when he saw Sasuke sitting down at the table, all the food around him uneaten and set for three. Sasuke just shook his head.

He sat down at the table, Itachi not to far behind. "Well, I didn't know what ya'll like so I just got some Yakisoba for all of us. I hope that's okay?" The Uchiha's nodded their agreement. "Good. Itadakimasu!" **( 2 )**

When Naruto was finished he placed his chopsticks over the plate and said his thanks. "Gochisoosama."** ( 3 )** He waited for the other two to finish. Silence reigned once again in the Uchiha Manor as they waited for Naruto to say something. Usually, as soon as he was done, he got up to start with the dishes and Itachi would join him soon afterwards leaving Sasuke to stalk out the room. "Okay. I'm done with this stupid, thick cloud hanging over us all the time when you two are in the same room. I don't know exactly what that fight was about earlier but you two are going to talk this out. And when you are done, you are going to _fix that living room_." Naruto glared at the both. "We are having guests stay with us for the next five plus months, and you two are going to be on your _best_ behavior. Gods help me if you two fight! I won't hesitate on making sure you two can _never_ have sex!

"Now, let's start!" Naruto's face went from threateningly stormy to happy in an instant. "Who wants to go first?" Sasuke's eye twitched. "Ah! Thank you for volunteering Sasuke!"

"Dobe I did-" His eye twitched again when Naruto's smile grew wider, his eyes promising pain beyond his imagination. "Tch. Whatever." There were a few moments of silence, but they waited patiently. Sasuke started when he realized there was no way to get out of this if he wanted his dick intact. He turned his gaze onto Itachi and took a deep breath. "In the courtroom," he hesitated, "you said… that you did it because you loved Konoha, but you loved me more." He shook his head in confusion. "I don't get it. Explain it to me."

"I had no choice." Before Sasuke could come back with a heated reply, Itachi continued. "I know you are getting tired of me saying that, but it is the truth. You heard what the contract entailed. If I didn't do it, the Council would have. And they would have killed you and instead I would be 'The Last Uchiha'."

"What do you mean? Wouldn't you have been killed, too?"

Itachi shook his head to Naruto's question. "No. I was too… 'valuable' to the Council. They still had 'use' for me. So, I killed the clan so that you would survive. Then, I went to the Akatsuki. They came to me a few weeks before The Massacre and offered me a position even though I wasn't a nukenin. When I asked what the job entailed, I realized they were quickly going to become a problem. I gave Jiraiya-sama information about them as much as possible without getting caught. Everything I did, everything I have ever done, was for Konoha," he looked at Sasuke in the eyes, "was for you.

"I have already told you, Sasuke. I love Konoha with all my heart. But… I love you, Sasuke, with all my heart and soul. Every time I had to harm you to make sure that I wouldn't get caught, hurt me a thousand times more. I never intend to harm you again. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that you never get hurt, and that you are never unhappy."

Silence reigned once again. Naruto smiled, they were making progress.

"I hate you." The smile dropped. _Or not…_ "I've hated you ever since you killed Okaa-san and Otou-san. I've hated you since you killed everyone that I loved. I've hated you since you became 'Itachi' and not 'Aniki'." Sasuke's voice broke on the word and tears built up in his eyes, but he ignored them. "And I've hated you since you left me _alone_." That sentence was said with such anguish that it brought tears to Naruto's eyes.

"I lived by myself after you left. Alone, in this very house where you killed our parents. In this very Compound where you killed our family. Every day I was _plagued_ by the images of their death. I can _still_ see the blood on the walls and streets and lamps. I can still _hear_ them screaming, _begging_ for you to spare their lives. I can _taste, smell,_ and _feel_ their blood and tears. And..." Sasuke took in a shuddering breath as the tears finally left his eye to make their mark on his cheeks. He looked up to meet Itachi's eyes. "And, I can still see that single tear sliding down your cheek."

Itachi's eyes widened and he touched his cheek with his hand as if making sure he wasn't crying right now. Assured, he put his hand back down on the table and allowed Sasuke to continue.

"But, you know something?" Sasuke gave a shaky laugh. "I… I don't actually hate you. I-I though I did, but I just hated the fact that you left me alone. I hated the fact that you killed our parents. I hated the fact that you were no longer my 'Aniki'…." Sasuke trailed off as tears made their way silently down Itachi's cheeks. "I want 'Aniki' back." Itachi's eyes widened further.

Naruto watched as they continued to talk, tears streaming down both their cheeks unknowingly. He smiled softly and sat back, happy that their bond was mending. It wasn't going to be perfect, and it wasn't going to happen overnight, but slowly and surely, they were rebuilding what was left of their family. He left quietly seeing that his job was done.

* * *

It was almost one in the morning when Naruto finished with the living room. All the feathers and broken furniture were in trash bags waiting to be taken out; the pictures that lost their frames were in a neat pile ready to be reframed when he bought some; the holes in the wall were going to have to be repaired more thoroughly later by professionals so they were just covered with cardboard. He was going to make the Uchiha's do it, but they were busy mending their relationship. So just this once he was going to be nice and do it for them. But never again!

Naruto let out a heavy breath and wiped his brow with the bottom of his shirt. He scanned the room one last time, just to make sure that he hadn't missed anything. Satisfied, he grabbed the ends of the trash bags and took them outside. Realizing that he didn't know any fire jutsus he pouted. He'll have to get one of the Uchiha's to do it in the morning.

He smiled as he came back inside without the bags, thinking about how they were still talking. Silences were frequent and plenty, but they were going somewhere. He walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room and took a quick shower before jumping into bed. The smile faded from his face as he closed his eyes.

He was glad that they were becoming a real family again but then… where did that leave him?

Sasuke was like a brother to him but, he was only a replacement for Itachi. Now that Itachi was coming back….. A tear slipped down from his eye.

He didn't like to be alone either, but for the sake of Sasuke's family, he'd be alone again.

* * *

**( 1 )** He was making Takoyaki.

-Takoyaki (literally fried or backed octopus) is a popular Japanese dumpling made of batter, diced or whole baby octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, and green onion, topped with okonomiyaki sauce, ponzu (citrus-based sauce), mayonnaise, green laver, and katsuobushi (fish shavings). _**Just WIKI it**_!

**( 2 )** "Itadakimasu!"

-Literally 'I humbly receive.' Kind of like saying grace before a meal. This is said before a meal and is considered polite.

**( 3 )** "Gochisoosama."

-Literally 'Thank you for a good meal.' This is said after a meal and is considered polite. (obviously)

_**OKAY! This is finally up! :D Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for not putting anything up for a 30+ days but I think I'm just going to do monthly updates now. I haven't been working on my other story lately (if you read it) but I'm going to try my best to put up a chapter (or two) by the end of the week!**_

_**Reviews make my mouth happy! So please give me some feedback! Arigatou-gozaimasu! :D**_


	7. New Comers, Birthdays, and Bad News

Title: Sinners' Devotion

Summary: Sasuke saved Itachi instead of killing him-on a whim supposedly. Now back in Konoha with Akatsuki after them along with Naruto, they have to do everything in their power to protect everything they…. love? future ItaSasuNaru yaoi – rating may go up.

Words: 7,716

Total: 35,228

Date: 7-04-10

Disclaimer: When I consulted my lawyers, they told me that I, in fact, can NOT sue Kishimoto for Naruto since he wasn't mine in the first place. How sad. (I also do not own any lyrics/movies/songs I may put in my story.)

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to _**MattTheGamer **_because he left me an awesome PM that made me super happy. Enjoi!_

* * *

_**ALSO! IMPORTANT READ!:**_

_I realized that I need to put the ages up here since I kinda changed them around to fit my needs. Not a lot but a little._

Ino; Shikamaru; Chouji; Kiba; Hinata; Shino; Sakura; Sasuke – 16 yrs

Neji; Lee; TenTen; Suigetsu; Karin – 17 yrs

Naruto; Juugo – 18 yrs I am going off on the fact that Naruto failed the exam twice so he should be older than his graduating class by two years. I know this isn't how it is Canon but this isn't Canon now is it?

Itachi -21 yrs

Iruka-26 yrs

Kakashi- 30 yrs

* * *

_End of Chapter 6:_

He smiled as he came back inside without the bags, thinking about how they were still talking. Silences were frequent and plenty, but they were going somewhere. He walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room and took a quick shower before jumping into bed. The smile faded from his face as he closed his eyes.

He was glad that they were becoming a real family again but then… where did that leave him?

Sasuke was like a brother to him but, he was only a replacement for Itachi. Now that Itachi was coming back….. A tear slipped down from his eye.

He didn't like to be alone either, but for the sake of Sasuke's family, he'd be alone again.

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Comers, Birthdays, and Bad News**

Itachi and Sasuke were still up when Naruto stumbled down the stairs that morning in his boxers. Naruto paused at the entrance and stared blankly at the two mute Uchihas before moving on to the stove. Silence dominated the room as it mostly had throughout the night as the Uchiha's watched Naruto get out the things with which to cook breakfast with. When all the things were on the counter, Naruto started at them blankly as if trying to figure out what to make.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi and the two shared a questioning glance before shifting their gazes back to Naruto who had yet to move.

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi tried to get his attention.

Naruto gave a slight jerk and drew in a breath before moving again. He began to make a western style breakfast of eggs and bacon. It seemed as if he wasn't fully there, completely disregarding the two Uchiha whom were sitting quietly at the table. As time went by and breakfast became closer to being ready, Naruto began to hum quietly to himself. Soon he was humming loudly and slightly swaying his hips to the beat he was making. By the time he was done making breakfast, his hips were swinging eagerly with the beat of his voice.

"We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!"

He placed the eggs, bacon and toast on the three plates and paused in his dancing. "Itachi! Sasuke! Breakfasts ready!" He called as he juggled the three plates in his hands and turned around. When he looked up he jumped and almost dropped the plates. "Holy shit!" He steadied himself against the counter and took in a calming breath. He opened his eyes which had closed involuntarily and looked back to the Uchiha. He walked to table and set down the plates in front of the respective Uchiha.

"How long have you both been sitting here?" He asked as he set down the plates. His face was bright red and he wasn't looking either man in the eye. He turned back around and got out glasses and began to fill them with milk.

"We have been sitting here since last night, Naruto-kun." Itachi answered as Naruto came back with the drinks. He gave a small 'thank you' as Naruto set his drink in front of him.

Naruto sat in his seat and blinked at them. "Really? I didn't see you…" His eyebrows scrunched together.

"You walked in here and stared at us for a good two minutes before slowly starting breakfast, Dobe."

Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face. After a few seconds he snapped his fingers. "Ah! Iruka-sensei always tells me that I'm not fully there when I first wake up. He says it usually takes me a good ten minutes or so to be fully awake. I've never really noticed myself and it doesn't effect me on missions so…" Naruto shrugged.

Itachi frowned. "That is not very good Naruto-kun. What if you are attacked while you are in that state?"

Naruto flapped his hand in front of his face. "Maa, maa. Don't worry about it Itachi. I'm sure that I can take care of myself." Naruto smiled. "Now! Why don't we start breakfast, ne? We have to be energized today to help out our new guests. We have to set them up in their own house since there's obviously no more room here. So, eat up! _Itadakimasu_!"

Itachi's lips twitch down unnoticeably at Naruto's answer but he muttered his own thanks and began to eat.

Naruto got up when he was finished, muttering a '_gochisoosama'_ and heading for the sink. He began washing the dishes and was soon joined by Itachi who carried both Sasuke's and his own plate. Naruto muttered a 'thank you' and took them from the brunette's hands. He gave Itachi a clean plate to dry.

When Itachi was done, he held out the plate as if to give it to someone. When no one took it from his hand, he twisted his head to look at Sasuke who was still seated at the table. "You are slacking in your job, Otouto."

Sasuke's eyes widened momentarily before a small, almost unnoticeable smile took over his face and he stood up. He took the plate from Itachi's hand and put it away. This continued until all the dishes were done.

Naruto dried his hands with a towel and turned to Sasuke, a bright smile on his face. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke. I'm glad you finally decided to join us instead of leaving to do god knows what."

Sasuke muttered. "Whatever, Dobe. You need all the help you can get."

"Oi! I am perfectly capable-"

"Ooh, big word Dobe. Do you even know what 'capable' means?"

Naruto glared at him, a pout on his face. He opened his mouth to form a retort, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He glanced at the door before turning his glare back onto the smirking Sasuke. "You're getting off easy _this_ time." He wagged a finger in Sasuke's direction as he walked towards the door. "But never again Teme!"

Naruto opened the door to be met with four masked faces, ANBU, and three slightly familiar faces. Two were scowling at each other and the other looked like he didn't know what to do.

"_Ohayo!_ Welcome to our humble abode!" Naruto heard a snort of laughter from behind him, but he ignored it. He gestured for the three former Sound nin to come in the house. "Have you three eaten yet?" He waved the ANBU off and closed the door.

"Yes, we have eaten. Thank you." The tall orange haired one answered him.

Naruto nodded and walked further into the house. When he turned around to ask another question, he screamed. Everyone was on guard immediately and the two Uchiha's appeared next to him. When no one saw anything worth screaming about, they turned to Naruto, only to see him glaring at the floor next to the new guests' feet.

"What?" The white haired man sneered.

"Go back to the door. NOW." Naruto's voice was promising pain.

"What? Are you kicking us ou-"

"NO." Naruto interrupted the screeching woman. "Go back to the door and take your shoes _**off.**_" Naruto's voice was deathly quiet.

The biggest man immediately did as told, earning him some points in Naruto's book but the other two stay where they were, glaring at the blonde.

"Why should we?"

"Yeah! I never thought I'd agree with this skanky slut but what does it matter?"

"Just do it, Karin, Suigetsu." Sasuke's voice broke through the tense silence.

"_Hai_, Sasuke-kun!" Karin walked past Juugo, who had taken off his shoes and come back, to the door. She took off her shoes and placed them with the others.

"Suigetsu." Sasuke glared at him.

"Tch. Whatever. I'm not your bitch." Though the words seemed rebellious, Suigetsu did as he was told.

Whenever they were all back together in the hall, Naruto clapped his hands in front of his chest and smiled. "Alright _minna-san_! Welcome to our home! You will respect the rules in my house and you will respect me." Naruto opened his eyes slightly, which had closed from his large grin. "If you don't, there _will_ be consequences. As of now, I am the only one in the Uchiha District with chakra and access to weapons, do not test me. Any questions?" This was all said with a smile on his face, needless to say, Suigetsu and Karin were quite freaked out.

"Excuse me…" The orange haired man trailed off.

"Ah! _Gomen ne_! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. You know Uchiha Sasuke, I'm sure, and this is Uchiha Itachi." Itachi nodded his head in greeting.

"My name is Shinobu Juugo." Juugo bowed his head in return. "This is Akane Karin," he gestured to said person who gave a smirk in greeting, "and Hoozuki Suigetsu." Suigetsu made an annoyed sound earning a frown from Naruto. "If I may ask, why do we have to take off our shoes? I do not understand."

Naruto blinked in surprise as the other two looked on with question. His eyebrows scrunched. "Did you not do the same at… Orochimaru's?" The name tasted foul in his mouth.

"No, Dobe. Suigetsu was locked up in a cage as was Juugo. They're experiments. And Karin… _looked after _the experiments." Sasuke answered.

Naruto's lips pursed. He gave no pity but he did have empathy. He gave Karin a sided look; he knew what Sasuke meant by 'looked after' and he was not pleased. But Naruto was never one to judge based on the past. "Ah well, it is common courtesy to take off your shoes before entering the house. It keeps the floor cleaner and if you don't take off your shoes, you are practically telling me that you don't respect me and that you don't care. I will have your heads if you _ever_ wear outside shoes inside my house. I will let you off this once since you did not know, but from now on, take off your shoes when entering a house."

Juugo nodded, Suigetsu shrugged, and Karin looked at Naruto skeptically.

"You think you can do some damage? You look like a girl. All you need are boobs, and there you go! Besides, this is Sasuke-kun's house, not yours. Don't act as if you own the place."

Karin and Suigetsu took a step back as Killing Intent (KI) filled the hallway. Karin really stepped out of line there.

"I am living here for the next five months. **I** am the one doing the cleaning. **I** am the one doing the cooking. **I** am the one doing the shopping. This is _my_ house just as much as it is Itachi's and Sasuke's. I have spent more time here than Sasuke and Itachi combined in the past four years. I have spent my life's savings on this complex, keeping it neat and clean. I spent more time here than in my own apartment. Do _not_ tell me that I have no right to call this place my house, my _home_ or you will no longer be welcomed here." Naruto's stormy expression turned back to a sunny smile. "Now, why don't we get you all cleaned up? I'm sure you haven't had a proper shower since you got here."

Juugo and the others nodded numbly.

"Good! Now, Sasuke, why don't you take Suigetsu up to your bathroom? And Itachi, will you please take care of Karin? I'll lead Juugo to the public bathroom." The Uchiha's nodded. "And don't you all worry about clothes; I'll go get some from the store for now and we can go out to pick some you like later." They nodded and followed their respective person to get cleaned.

* * *

"Oh~ this will look good for Karin! Oh~ and this for Suigetsu! Now all I need is Juu-PERFECT!" Naruto grabbed the three outfits and hurried to the counter. Had he had more time, he would have taken much longer to pick out clothing, but he only had a few minutes until the others were done with their showers/baths. He hurriedly paid and ran out the door, running into someone. "Ah! _Gomen ne_! I-"

"Naruto? Where have you been man! I haven't seen you in like two weeks!"

"Kiba! _Minna-san!_ How have you all been?" Naruto looked at the group that he had, quite literally, run into. All the teams were together; Kiba's team, Neji's team, and Shikamaru's team. Kakashi, Sakura, and Iruka were also with them. "Why are you all together? Is something going on?"

"It's May 26th Naruto." Kakashi answered as if that would explain everything.

"May 26th…..?" Naruto's eyebrows scrunched as he tried to remember why that date was important. His eye widened. "Oh my _god_! It's May 26th! Holy shit Iruka-sensei! I'm so so sorry! Happy Birthday!"

Iruka smiled. "Ah, don't worry about it Naruto, I know you're really busy. Thank you."

"I have a present for you I promise! It's at the house! You can come by today. In fact, please do! I can't stand this Uchiha moodiness anymore. All of you are welcome to come. The other's just arriv-HOLY SHIT! I gotta go! Come by for dinner-all of you! I'll make something special!" He called over his shoulder, speeding out of sight.

"….Well that was weird." They all nodded at Kiba's statement.

* * *

"Finally!" Karin snapped when Naruto came into the living room. She and the two others had been sitting in the living room in naught but towels for the past five minutes, waiting for Naruto to come back with their clothes. She was _freezing_. Suigetsu was the only one out of the three of them not shivering.

"_Gomen nasai!_" Naruto rushed out, winded by the run. "I didn't mean to take so long."

"Whatever! Just give me my clothes!" Karin wanted to get dressed _now_.

"_Gomen, gomen._ Here." He handed her the bag with her clothes in it and she rushed out to get changed. Naruto handed the boys their respective bags as well.

"What the _fuck_ is this!" Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke could hear her perfectly from downstairs.

"Just put it on!" Naruto called up the stairs. "I promise you it will look good!"

"No way in _hell!_" Was the reply.

Naruto got a smirk on his face. "I'm sure Sasuke would like it~!" He sing songed. There was no reply and Naruto giggled in victory, ignoring Sasuke's glare.

Suigetsu came down first. Naruto did a glance over to make sure that he got the measurements right. He got Suigetsu a sleeveless, turtleneck shirt, much like the one he previously owned, only black. White shinobi pants covered his legs down to where the pant legs ended with bandages wrapped around his shin. Belts surrounded his waist, large enough to hold both his Kubikiri Houcho and a shinobi weapons pouch. The shirt was a bit tight, but overall, Naruto did a fine job in picking out the outfit. **( 1 )**

Juugo was the next one to come down in his new outfit. It was a simple three-quarter sleeve white top, with an open neck and matching white shinobi pants which were left open at the bottom instead of tied down with bandages. A fiery orange flame design licked at the bottom of the pants. Naruto had also gotten a white overcoat, much like his previous blue one, but Juugo hadn't worn it. Naruto was glad that he was able to find something suitable in Juugo's size. Juugo was a large man after all. **( 2 )**

Karin was the last to come down. (AN: Her outfit is hard to describe, but I'll try my best. It's probably best that you just look at the picture.) A black cloth was the only thing covering her breasts, her smooth stomach showing proudly. Black shorts, held up by a black and white belt with swirly designs, covered her bottom, and what seemed like a black thong's straps displayed high on her hips. A piece of cloth designed similarly to the belt covered her neck separating just above her cleavage, going under the black top to cover her sides and connecting in the back, her shoulder blades exposed. Arm warmers adorned her arms from just below her shoulder down to her wrist; the top covered with the same pattern as her belt and side cover, and the bottom just a plain black. A bandana with the same swirly design was on her head, her hair up in a ponytail instead of its usual style. The outfit fit her perfectly. Damn he was good. **( 3 )**

Karin took this opportunity to check out Sasuke. He was in a shirt similar to Suigetsu's except it was a few shades darker, the black seemingly taking in all light around it. The sleeveless turtle neck looked like it could be pulled up higher to mask his face much like Kakashi's own turtleneck. It fit on his body snuggly, showing off toned abs. Sasuke's pants were standard shinobi attire, bandages keeping it tightly against his ankle so as to make slipping on shinobi sandals easier. Black arms warmers went from midway between his shoulder and elbow down to his wrists. Both the shirt and the arm warmers looked like something could be attached to it, armor maybe? **( 4 )**

Naruto clapped his hands in front of himself excitedly, smiling brightly. "_Yatta!_ You all look so good! Don't you think so, Sasuke, Itachi?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun. They look very well."

"Hn."

"Don't be an asshole, Sasuke-teme! Don't you think Karin looks absolutely gorgeous? I thought that a pure black and white scheme would fit her hair and face perfectly and I was right! Plus, I thought she'd like the 'sexy' look more than a conservative one." Naruto explained.

"Hn. She looks fine." Karin practically squealed.

"Now, we'll go shopping tomorrow for some more clothes, so you are just going to have to borrow one of our pajamas or something if you don't want to wear that to bed. We're going to get you guys settled in today first, then we'll move on to shopping. And I must say, I like these outfits much better than your old ones. I would advise you to pick something similar, if not the same ones, as these."

Karin frowned. "What's wrong with my old outfit?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Are you being serious?" Karin glared. "Well first off, you had a lavender shirt. Lavender with your color hair? Major disaster. You have to be careful what you pick to wear because it will look _horrible_ if you choose the wrong color, but the good thing is that the colors you _can_ wear look _amazing_. Like black. Secondly, it was open stomached, and not in a good way either. It made you look larger than you really are. With this outfit, it shows off that you have a toned stomach, as well as amazingly smooth legs that most girls would die for. I'm also going to have you buy you some standard black Kunoichi sandals; those thigh length sandals make your thighs look big."

Karin winced at the criticism. Naruto moved onto the boys.

"Suigetsu. Never, and I mean _never_ _ever_ wear purple again. Your skin tone does _not_ look good with purple. I don't care what Orochimaru told you, you look like a pedophile. And Juugo, you look better in lighter colors. And generally, black and orange don't go together. It tends to make you look like Halloween." He rolled his eyes when they looked at him incredulously. "I know, I know. I have no room to talk, but I have a good reason for wearing this jumpsuit okay? Anyway, like I said, you look better in lighter colors. You seem too pure to be wearing dark colors." He saw Juugo wince at this, but he continued. "The clothes you had on earlier looked like you took a window curtain and draped it over yourself."

Suigetsu burst out laughing. "Man, you're good kid! That's exactly what we did!" He continued to laugh as Naruto shook his head.

"You know, for seeming like an idiot with no fashion sense, you sure do know a lot about what looks good on a person." Naruto blushed at Karin's comment. "No one would have thought it, especially with _that_ outfit you have on."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it was a gift." His smile turned reminiscent. "Well, that's for a later date! Why don't we go get you settled! Itachi. Sasuke. Is it alright to use the house next to us? It will be better if they're closer to us than if they were further away." The Uchihas nodded. Their cousins were dead now anyway. "Awesome! Let's go!"

* * *

Hundreds of Kage Bunshin, a lunch break and a few hours later, they were finally done in clearing the house out of all personal possessions. All the photos, clothes, toys, etc. were in bags, stored in another house to be sorted out later. Luckily, this house had four bedrooms, meaning everyone got their own room with an extra one for a guest if there ever was one. There was a small dispute between Karin and Suigetsu about whose room was whose but it was quickly sorted out by Naruto and Sasuke. The house was clean and only the barest of furniture was left in the house. They would go shopping for more things tomorrow; there were more important things at the moment.

They all headed back to the Main Uchiha House where Itachi and Sasuke were lounging to freshen up. Naruto quickly got in and out of the shower, heading downstairs to the living room when he was done. He was greeted with a tumbling Karin and Suigetsu, rolling on the floor and biting and cursing at each other. Itachi and Sasuke were ignoring it, preferring to read their books silently while Juugo was trying to stop it without hurting them. Naruto sighed to himself. Does he have to do everything?

"Karin! Suigetsu! Stop or so help me neither of you will be getting dinner!" They stopped immediately, they were famished. They only got a small sandwich for lunch and two pieces of toast for breakfast. "Can any of you cook?" He asked the former Team Hebi. Heads shook. Naruto sighed. "Should've known. How the hell did you people survive?"

Suigetsu was the one who answered. "We stopped at food vendors, usually eating dango or like an apple or something."

Naruto shook his head. "Anyway, there's going to be a large group of people coming over since its Iruka-sensei's birthday. They're going to be joining us for lunch so be on your best behavior."

"Who?" Karin asked.

"My academy sensei. He's kind of like a mother to me." Naruto grinned and put a finger up to his lips. "But don't let him know that." He turned to the Uchihas. "Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Team Eight, Team Ten, and Team Gai are coming over to eat with us. That's…." He counted in his head, "… twelve people, plus us… that's eighteen. Woah, big number of people I'm feeding. Why don't you two guys clear out a space for all of us to eat. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei is going to bring some sake, and if he doesn't I'm sure someone else will, so make sure that there isn't going to be anything that will break in the room. Set out some tatami mats while you're at it so that they don't have to sit on the floor. Suigetsu, will you help them? Thanks!" He didn't even wait for him to reply.

"Karin, Juugo, I know you two have no cooking experience what so ever, but can you two help me in the kitchen? I can't cook for eighteen people by myself. You won't have to do anything big and I'll help guide you through it all. Please?" Naruto held his hands in front of him in a prayer position, practically begging them for help. Juugo nodded his head, and Karin muttered a 'fine.' "_Yatta!_ Come on!" He ushered them into the kitchen as the others set up the living room.

* * *

"Come in, come in! We're almost ready for you!" Naruto ushered the hesitant Konoha shinobi into the house. He waited for them to take off their shoes. "Come on!"

He showed them to the living room where Itachi, Sasuke, and Suigetsu were seated. He refused to let any of them enter the kitchen since they almost blew up the kitchen with the flour. Suigetsu was just as helpless at cooking as the Uchihas were. The shinobi tensed when they saw them, but Naruto pushed them into the room anyway.

"Set the presents on the table by the backdoor where my present is, find a comfortable spot to sit and dinner will be ready soon." Naruto smiled at them. When none of them moved, he sighed to himself. "I know guys. An ex-mass murder, an ex-traitor, and an ex-enemy in the same room as you. They're harmless, I promise. Itachi isn't all that bad, neither is Suigetsu, but Sasuke-teme is still just as bad, maybe even worse." Sasuke growled at him. He ignored it.

The ninja, though skeptical, did as they were told. As Itachi, Sasuke, and Suigetsu were sitting on the middle tatami mats, there was no way of getting around sitting by them. There were a few minutes of silence, only broken by the sounds in the kitchen. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"How have you been Itachi?" All eyes were immediately glued to the ex-S Ranked shinobi.

"I have been fine, Kakashi-senpai. Have you been faring well?" The eyes shot to Kakashi who eye smiled at the old name.

"Ah. Naruto-chan is a delight, as are the rest of these students." Back to Itachi who nodded.

"I have heard many things about the 'Rookie Nine.'"

"Maa, maa. I hope they were good things."

"Indeed they were." Itachi's eyes went to Iruka who stiffened at the attention. "Happy Birthday Umino-san. Forgive me for ruining it. I do not mean to. I can leave if you'd like."

Iruka's eyes widened. "N-No, no!" He stuttered out. "It-It's alright! Thank you. An-And please, just Iruka."

Itachi nodded. "You have done a fine job in raising Naruto-kun, Iruka-san. I fear that without him, Sasuke and I would be helpless in our own home."

Iruka blushed at the praise. "A-Ah, thank you Itachi-san. But, I wasn't the only one who made Naruto who he is today. I do not deserve the praise you have given me."

"Perhaps. But you have played a large part in making Naruto-kun who he is today. If I recall correctly, he called you his mother."

Iruka's eyes widened. He blushed, spluttering out nonsense.

Suigetsu chuckled, drawing attention to him. "What?"

"Why are you laughing?" Kiba dared to ask.

"What's it to you dog boy?" Akamaru growled at the white haired teen. Suigetsu gave a growl of his own, showing off his sharp teeth to the room.

"Alright!" Naruto took that moment to walk into the room. "Dinner is just about ready! Juugo should be coming out soon with the drinks, so Itachi would you help his pass them out?" Itachi nodded and stood up, making his way to the kitchen. "Thanks! Sasuke, Suigetsu, I swear to god! If I come back in here and the place is a mess, or if you two are fighting, neither of you are getting dinner." With that threat, he walked back into the kitchen.

Suigetsu snorted. "What's so special about this kids cooking anyway? I can make my own damn food."

"Charcoal is not food." Sasuke replied.

Suigetsu aimed a glare at the youngest Uchiha. "I don't make charcoal." Sasuke just shrugged as Itachi and Juugo came into the room, bearing drinks.

Silence was almost a constant factor as they silently sipped their drinks, waiting for the food to be done.

"Okay everyone!" As always, Naruto had impeccable timing, coming in just before the tension broke and something bad happened. "For dinner today, we are having Iruka-sensei's favorite:_ Maze Gohan!_" **( 5 )**

Iruka winced and his face paled. "Um… Thank you… Naruto…"

Naruto started laughing. "Naw, I'm just kiddin' with you Iruka-sensei! I know you despise the stuff! We're going to be having my famous Uzumaki Ramen Special! I know how much you like my homemade ramen Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled, getting one in return.

"'Famous'? In what country, Dobe?"

Naruto's smile turned to a pout. "Whatever Sasuke-teme. Karin! Sasuke said he wants you to have his babies!" Sasuke face immediately paled as he heard a fangirlish scream. He glared with all his might at the grinning Uzumaki.

"I'm going to kil-!" Before he could get the full sentence out, Karin was on top of him. "Oomph."

"_Sasuke-kun_~" Karin drawled his name in what she probably thought was a sexy voice, "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Sasuke glared at her. "I don't. Get off." He pushed her off of him and got off his back.

Suigetsu burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA~! REJECTED!"

Karin turned her attention onto him. "Shut up you bag of water! You couldn't get any if you tried!"

"Yeah right! I'm sure I could get any girl in the village that I want! Unlike you, you ugly whore!" Before Karin could retort, Naruto walked into the room, balancing two trays in his hands with multiple ramen bowls on them, Itachi and Juugo following after with the same items.

"Dinner is served!" Itachi, Juugo and Naruto gave each person a bowl. Naruto collected the trays from the other two and took them to the kitchen. He reappeared with a large pot, setting it in the middle of the tatami mats. "Feel free to have seconds or thirds!" Naruto sat down on his assigned mat in between Iruka and Itachi. "Itadakimasu!" They dug in.

"Wow, Naruto! This is really good! You made it all by yourself?"

Naruto blushed at the praise. "Ah, no. Karin and Juugo helped me Sakura-chan. And thanks!" He smiled before remembering something. "OH! I never introduced everyone! _Minna-san_, this is Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu, and I'm sure you all know Itachi and Sasuke-teme." He pointed to the respective persons. "Guys, this is Iruka-sensei, he's twenty-six this year! And Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, and Lee." They all gave their own type of greeting; Lee's being the loudest and most friendly. "So what all have you done today, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka swallowed the food in his mouth before talking. "Well, Kakashi picked me up this morning to pick out a present and we met Sakura-san on the way so she tagged along. Then we saw Team Eight and Team Ten training together so we asked them if they'd like to join us and Team Gai joined not to long after. We saw that new movie with Kazahana Koyuki, (first movie), then we went to training ground for a picnic and we played some games. Then we killed some time before coming here. How has your time here been?" This got everyone's attention. They wanted to know what happened with the Uchiha's too.

Naruto smiled. "Ah, nothing too big. They nearly burned the house down when they tried to cook. I swear, they can burn water. And you said Kakashi-sensei picked you up this morning?" Naruto asked curiously to which Iruka nodded in answer. Naruto turned an icy glare towards Kakashi. "What are your intentions?"

Kakashi eye smiled. "Whatever do you mean Naru-chan?"

Naruto's eye twitched at the nickname and his smile grew strained but he let it slide in favor of getting an answer. "What are your intentions towards Iruka-sensei?"

Said brunette blushed and spluttered. "N-Naruto! We're just friends! Nothing more!"

Kakashi and Naruto ignored him in favor of staring each other down. Kakashi broke the stare first. "I intend to ask Iruka-sensei out for a date and possibly have a serious relationship with him." There were shocked faces all around, none more shocked than Iruka himself.

Naruto glared at his sensei and scrutinized him. After a few moments of scrutiny, Naruto let up on his glare and gave Kakashi a nod of approval. "Alright. But if you so much as _look_ at Iruka-sensei inappropriately or try _anything_ that is in that perverted book of yours, you will find yourself without the ability to have sex. Do I make myself clear?" Kakashi nodded enthusiastically; after all, if he had the approval of Naruto, he had the approval of Iruka. It was common sense that if you wanted to date someone with a kid, you first had to have said child's approval first, and Naruto might as well be Iruka's son.

Iruka hid his red face in his hands, slightly whimpering at the embarrassing situation. "So!" Iruka cut in. "How about that ramen?" There were murmurs of 'It's good,' 'I like it,' and 'I didn't know that the baka could actually cook!' They all understood Iruka's want to change the subject. There were a few moments of silence as everyone finished eating, some getting seconds or thirds.

"So, what's up with you all? I haven't seen you guys in weeks?" Naruto hated the silence.

"It's all good man! Much quieter now that you aren't around Fox Face!" Kiba gave a mocking grin.

"Oh, shut it Dog Breath!" Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling in return.

"My beautiful Cherry Blossom has finally agreed to go out on a youthful date with me! I await our youthful night of wonderful passion together my love!" Lee practically screamed out.

Naruto raised a brow at that, turning to a red faced Sakura. "What? You never told me! When was this?"

"Yesterday my youthful friend!"

Naruto groaned. "Ugh! I'm so behind~!" He whined to himself. Usually he's ahead of the gossip, knowing things before most others did. He and Ino had their own little gossip spy system after all. "Well, I'm bored! Time for presents!" Naruto sure did have a small attention span.

Everyone got their present off the table and sat back down with it. Iruka grabbed Kakashi's first giving him a 'thank you.' He opened the present, making sure that he didn't rip the paper. Iruka was weird like that. He blushed when he saw what Kakashi got him and he immediately rewrapped it. "U-umm… Th-thank you… Kakashi-sensei." Iruka didn't look him in the eye causing Naruto to become suspicious and narrow his eyes at the Copy Nin.

"Your welcome!" Kakashi sounded too pleased with himself.

Many 'thank you's and 'your welcome's later, Iruka had opened all the presents. From Team Ten, he got a new kunai and shuriken set which he was thankful for since he had been neglecting his own set, causing the to become too dull and rusty for him to repair. The Uchiha's and former Team Hebi had no gifts to give since they didn't know, but Itachi apologized anyway. He got a scroll of advanced taijutsu from Neji, a Wakizashi and a promise to teach him how to wield it properly from TenTen, and training weights from Lee. **( 6 )** Sakura gave him a set of medical supplies and a basic medical scroll.

But the best present came from Naruto. He gasped in surprise when he opened it. It was a simple present, not costing a lot and it wasn't ninja related like most of his other presents. It was a collage of pictures featuring him and Naruto. One picture was simply of him during class. He obviously wasn't aware of the picture being taken as his hand was clutching the bridge of his nose in an irritated manner and he looked like he was about to start yelling. Another was of him and Naruto at Ichiraku a few years back. The twelve year old Naruto was wildly gesturing something with his hands, his mouth wide open in talk, while Iruka was smiling softly; they were both ignoring the steaming bowls of ramen in front of them. There were many more pictures – some funny, some sweet, and some where Naruto was obviously in trouble with the other. Iruka gave Naruto a tearful hug and a whispered 'thank you Naru-chan.'

Naruto merely gave him a big grin. "No problem Iruka-sensei! Now who's up for some home made cake?" He got up and headed for the kitchen, only to come back with a red velvet cake with cream cheese icing. The cake was designed with a yellow icing outline, and a light blue 'Happy Birthday!' going from the bottom left corner to the top right. There was a little picture of a chibi Naruto popping out from the bottom right corner making everyone chuckle. **( 7 )** There were twenty six lit candles stuck into the cake in random spots so as not to mess up the design on top. While on his way towards Iruka-sensei, Naruto started singing, the others following along soon after.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday dear Iruka(-sensei)~!

Happy Birthday to you!"

As they finished, Naruto placed the cake in front of Iruka. "Make a wish!" He called out enthusiastically. Iruka chuckled at the childish behavior but did as he was told, closing his eyes for a moment before blowing out all the candles with one breath, resulting in clapping all around. Naruto gave Iruka the cutting knife so he could cut the first piece. It took a bit of encouragement from Naruto and the others because Iruka claimed that he liked the way the cake looked too much to cut into it, but soon Naruto was passing out pieces of cake to everyone sans Sasuke who absolutely despised sweets. The rest of the night went without incident.

* * *

"_Sayanora minna-san!_" Naruto waved goodbye to his friends as they left the Uchiha Compound. It was almost two in the morning and he knew that some of them would wake up with a searing headache in the morning. Kakashi, as Naruto predicted, broke out the alcohol after cake, getting many of them drunk. He gave Iruka a big hug, avoiding the presents in the man's hands so as not to make him drop them. "I'll see you later, Iruka-sensei. I hoped your birthday was good."

"Oh, it was Naruto." Iruka gave him a sincere smile. "This was the best birthday I think that I've ever had. Thank you so much Naruto."

Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Aww, Iruka-sensei. You're makin' me blush." He joked though there actually was a blush present on his face. Iruka just chuckled and headed home after another hug.

"What do you need Kaka-sensei?" He turned to the remaining person.

"I need to talk to you Naruto." Kakashi's face was dead set; nothing like his drunken expression he had a few minutes prior.

Naruto's smile dropped off his face immediately. "Alone?"

Kakashi nodded. "Preferably."

Naruto nodded. "Sure, give me a second." He walked back into the house and grabbed his shoes. "Itachi! Sasuke! I'm going out for a second! I shouldn't be long so don't wait up! _Oyasumi!_" He closed the door behind and followed Kakashi into the main streets of Konoha which were deserted at this time of night. "What'cha need Kaka-sensei?"

There was silence for a couple of minutes, only the sounds of the wind filtering through Naruto's ears as they continued to walk through the abandoned streets. Kakashi came to a stop next to a bench, the lamp post providing light above them. He turned to Naruto with a saddened sigh, his eye downcast, alarming Naruto.

"What?" He asked frantically, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What's wrong? What happened Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi's mouth opened only to shut once more. He brought up his eye to meet the blonde's. Naruto gasped at the anguish that was present in the eye. "Kaka-" Naruto breathed out, not even able to finish his question.

"Naruto…" Kakashi trailed off shaking his head slightly before continuing. "Naruto… Jiraiya's dead." Those two words sent Naruto's world crashing down around him.

* * *

**( 1 )** Suigetsu's outfit

-Not much of a difference. http:/quizilla (dot) teennick (dot) com/user_images/C/CO/COO/COOKYSNCREEM/1234007685_9446_full (dot) jpeg

**( 2 )** Juugo's outfit

-Please disregard the fact that it's a little boy. http:/www (dot) atravelersblessing (dot) com/media/zoom_detailProducts/ss_size2/boy-outfit (dot) jpg

**( 3 )** Karin's outfit

-I must say, I really like this outfit-even if it's a little slutty. http:/i331 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/l480/NeraTheDragonMaster/Naruto/Anime-Ninja-1 (dot) jpg

**( 4 )** Sasuke's outfit

-Basically it's the Konoha ANBU outfit without the armor, though he will probably be wearing the armor later on. http:/farm4 (dot) static (dot) flickr (dot) com/3659/3536987455_dfb21e7ecc (dot) jpg

**( 5 )** "For dinner today, we are having Iruka-sensei's favorite:_ Maze Gohan!_"

-On Narutopedia it says that Iruka hates maze gohan (blended rice), which is a type of Takikomi gohan (Japanese rice dish seasoned with dashi and soy sauce along with mushrooms, vegetables, meat, or fish.) wiki it.

**( 6 )** Iruka's present: Wakizashi from TenTen.

-I thought that this weapon was really cool and it getting a weapon for someone seemed like something TenTen would do. –shrugs- http:/www (dot) samurai-swords-for-sale (dot) com/store/images/P/tiger-wakizashi-paul-chen-samurai-sword-blade (dot) jpg

**( 7 )** Iruka's cake

-I thought this was an adorable idea and it also seemed like something Naruto would do.  http:/fc06 (dot) deviantart (dot) net/fs26/f/2008/034/f/a/Naruto_Birthday_Cake_by_Hei_Chan (dot) jpg

**Links are in profile if you're too lazy to get rid of the (dot)'s. Hoped you liked it! :D This is my longest chapter so far!**


	8. Blood and Comfort

Title: Sinners' Devotion

Summary: Sasuke saved Itachi instead of killing him-on a whim supposedly. Now back in Konoha with Akatsuki after them along with Naruto, they have to do everything in their power to protect everything they…. love? future ItaSasuNaru yaoi – rating may go up.

Words: 8,665

Total: 43,893

Date: 7-21-10

Disclaimer: So I was trying to pose as Kishimoto one day but then I realized: I wasn't a guy, I suck at drawing, I don't live in Japan, and I don't have a hint of Japanese blood in me. FUCK. (I also do not own any lyrics/movies/songs I may put in my story.)

* * *

_**ALSO! IMPORTANT READ!:**_

_I realized that I need to put the ages up here since I kinda changed them around to fit my needs. Not a lot but a little._

Ino; Shikamaru; Chouji; Kiba; Hinata; Shino; Sakura; Sasuke – 16 yrs

Neji; Lee; TenTen; Suigetsu; Karin – 17 yrs

Naruto; Juugo – 18 yrs I am going off on the fact that Naruto failed the exam twice so he should be older than his graduating class by two years. I know this isn't how it is Canon but this isn't Canon now is it?

Itachi -21 yrs

Iruka-26 yrs

Kakashi- 30 yrs

* * *

_End of Chapter 7:_

Naruto nodded. "Sure, give me a second." He walked back into the house and grabbed his shoes. "Itachi! Sasuke! I'm going out for a second! I shouldn't be long, so don't wait up! _Oyasumi!_" He closed the door behind and followed Kakashi into the main streets of Konoha which were deserted at this time of night. "What'cha need Kaka-sensei?"

There was silence for a couple of minutes, only the sounds of the wind filtering through Naruto's ears as they continued to walk through the abandoned streets. Kakashi came to a stop next to a bench, the lamp post providing light above them. He turned to Naruto with a saddened sigh, his eye downcast, alarming Naruto.

"What?" He asked frantically, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What's wrong? What happened, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi's mouth opened only to shut once more. He brought up his eye to meet the blonde's. Naruto gasped at the anguish that was present in the eye. "Kaka-" Naruto breathed out, not even able to finish his question.

"Naruto…" Kakashi trailed off shaking his head slightly before continuing. "Naruto… Jiraiya's dead." Those two words sent Naruto's world crashing down around him.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Blood and Comfort**

"Heh, stop kidding around Kaka-sensei." Naruto laughed. His smile slowly faded when Kakashi's pained expression didn't change. "You're-…. You're just kidding… right? This is all just a joke, right!" His voice became frantic, pleading for it all to be a lie.

Kakashi's opened his mouth only to close it back. He tried again. "I-…. Naruto… I'm so sorry." His voice was just a whisper, and he couldn't look Naruto in the eye.

Suddenly, Naruto became angry. "Shut up! You're lying! How could yo-!"

"I'm not lying." Kakashi soft voice cut through. He brought up his visible eye to look into Naruto's own, clouded with pity. "Jiraiya's dead, Naruto." Kakashi's heart ached as he watched Naruto's fiery eyes dull and his eyebrows become scrunched in pain.

"You're lying." Naruto breathed out, protesting one last time. Kakashi opened his mouth to respond, but Naruto didn't want to hear it. He ran. He ignored the calls of his name behind him. He ran faster when he heard his sensei come after him. He ran, and he ran, and he ran. Naruto didn't stop when his breathing became labored; Naruto didn't stop when a stitch made itself known in his side; Naruto didn't stop until he collapsed, his body no longer able to keep up.

He curled up into a ball right there on the ground where he had fallen. His mind was clear of all thoughts, unable to process the information. Naruto's eyes blankly circled the area that his feet had brought him to. The Yondaime's Head. Jiraiya's student.

...

_Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he heard a giggle beside him. He sighed and sank deeper into the hot springs. They had just come back from three days of non-stop training and Naruto was enjoying his relax- Another perverted giggle disrupted his thought. His eyebrow twitched again as he opened his eyes to glare at the perpetrator. The man was shamelessly looking through a small opening in the wall between the men and women's hot springs._

"_Ne ne, Naruto! Lookie! Look at all these _beauties_!" The man gave off yet another giggle and Naruto's whole body gave off a rather violent twitch._

"_STOP PEEPING INTO THE WOMEN'S BATHS YOU ERO-SENNIN!" The reaction was immediate. Shouts of indignation and cries for blood were heard from the women's side of the hot springs as they all rushed into the shelter of the locker room._

"_Naruto, no~! You made all of them run away!" Jiraiya started crying and Naruto was pleased with himself. He sank back into the water with a smile on his face, closing his eyes in relaxation. He ignored the crying man beside him._

_...  
_

Ero-Sennin.

...

"_Not fast enough!" Jiraiya blocked a kick aimed for his head with his forearm. He used his free hand to grab the offending foot and swung the attached person at a tree._

"_Shimatta!" Naruto quickly turned his body around and landed his feet on the trunk. He used the momentum and with the help of chakra he shot back out quickly, his fist cocked back. Jiraiya was obviously surprised as he didn't move to block and the clenched hand impacted harshly with his nose. Naruto landed, rolling back up to his feet. They both stood, shock written over both of their faces. Then Jiraiya smiled and wiped the blood from his now broken nose._

"_Good job Gaki." He ruffled Naruto's hair when his clean hand. That was the first blow Naruto had ever gotten on him._

_...  
_

Jiraiya-sensei.

...

_Jiraiya zipped up the front of Naruto's jacket from behind. He moved his hand to Naruto's arm so said boy could get a good look at himself in the mirror. "What do you think? It has many pockets, a lot more than you will probably ever want or need, it has protective chained armor sewn in it that is light enough to not cause any problems, and as an added bonus: it's mostly orange!" Jiraiya smiled at Naruto in the mirror._

"_It's amazing Ero-Sennin! How much is it going to cost me?" He knew better than to ask the older man to buy anything for him. The man was so anal about his money despite how much he makes from his books._

"_Nah, don't worry about it. I got this one." Jiraiya gave a big grin to the stunned Naruto and walked over to the cashier. He saw Jiraiya point to him and start writing a check. He walked over to the check out as Jiraiya handed over the check._

"_Thanks Ero-Sennin!" Naruto grinned up at him._

"_Don't mention it Gaki." As he grabbed the receipt from the cashier, Naruto got a glimpse of the price. His eyes widened in shock._

'_61,000 yen? _**[AN: About $701.39 USD]** _For just _one_ outfit! Holy shit!'_

"_Come on Gaki!" Naruto realized he was being left behind._

"_M-matte!" He ran outside to catch up with Jiraiya. He looked up to the man as they walked expecting Jiraiya to tell him that he had to pay him back. When the man didn't say anything he realized something: Jiraiya knew that he would never be able to afford something with such good quality like this. He smiled softly to himself. "Arigatou, Jiraiya." He ran ahead, not bothering to look at the frozen man behind him._

_...  
_

Jiraiya.

...

_Naruto sat on the bench, waiting for his sensei to be done with…. whatever it was he was doing. He sighed and glanced at the people around him, landing on a father and son. The young boy sat on his father's shoulders, maybe six or so in age. He pointed at a Popsicle stand excitedly and tapped his father on the head, probably asking for one. The man grinned down at his son and walked them over the seller, buying a single two-piece Popsicle. He broke it in half and handed one to his son with a smile on his face. The boy almost fell of his father's shoulders in excitement as he grabbed the sweet treat and they continued down the road._

_Naruto didn't even notice that he was staring at them with longing until a familiar figure stepped into his sight. "Ero-Sennin~! I've been waiting here for hours!" He stood up from the bench, not noticing the item in Jiraiya's hand._

"_Here!" An object was shoved in his face. It was half of a double Popsicle. He absentmindedly grabbed it and looked at the man confusedly._

"_What-?"_

"_Maa, maa. I was wanting a sweet treat and I couldn't possibly finish it on my own so I decided to split it with you." Sure enough Jiraiya was licking at his own orange flavored Popsicle as they started to walk out of the small village._

"_Oh…" Naruto blinked in wonder. "Thanks Ero-Sennin." He didn't find out until much later that Jiraiya hated cold things; especially Popsicles._

_...  
_

Jiraiya-oji-san.

...

How could he have _died_? He's Jiraiya of the Sennin! He isn't supposed to die! He was supposed to live to see him become Hokage! He was supposed to live to become his old, cranky, senile advisor, demanding impossible and ludicrous things of him! He wasn't supposed to die in battle! He was supposed to die by severe beating from Tsunade herself after he'd been caught peeping! He was supposed to die of blood loss from a nosebleed! He was supposed to die when Naruto was old, when he himself couldn't move without help due to old age! Jiraiya wasn't supposed to die. He wasn't supposed to…

Naruto choked on a sob as it finally hit him. Jiraiya was dead. Jiraiya had been _murdered_. He was never coming back. Naruto was never going to see him again. No more yelling matches. No more subtle acts of kindness covered up with seeming selfishness. No more gazing at the stars in quiet content. No more-

Naruto screamed. He choked on the air, unable to pull any back into his lungs. He cried and he curled into a tighter ball, hugging his knees to his chest. The distraught blonde rocked himself back and forth as he laid there crying his eyes out and screaming to a god that he didn't believe in. Why Jiraiya? Why him?

Naruto didn't know how long he laid there crying, but it was enough time that he realized he needed to get back home before the Uchiha's began to wonder where he was. He knew better than to think that they would be worried. Naruto forced his unresponsive body to stand up and start walking. All he wanted to do was lay down and sleep forever. But the Uchiha's wouldn't survive on their own. Who would clean up after them and make sure their house didn't become so messy that simply walking around in it was a possible danger? Who would make their food and make sure that they didn't starve or poison themselves with their own cooking?

By the time Naruto made it back to the Uchiha Compound, he had managed to will his cries down to quiet, choked sobs. He walked into the dark house, taking off his shoes and making his way upstairs. The living room and kitchen were probably a mess, but he just didn't have the energy to deal with that right now. He stopped at his and Sasuke's room momentarily before quietly making his way in.

* * *

Naruto walked back into the house and grabbed his shoes. "Itachi! Sasuke! I'm going out for a second! I shouldn't be long so don't wait up! _Oyasumi!_"

Sasuke heard the door close behind the blonde. He shoved the drunk Karin off his side, making her hit the floor with a thud, and stood up. He sneered at the passed out Suigetsu as he walked over to the sober Juugo. Juugo and Naruto were the only two who had not touched a single drop of alcohol; Itachi had quite a few drinks, showing that he had a high tolerance to the stuff, and he himself had had one or two saucers of sake while the rest drunk without qualms, though Iruka was mostly forced into it.

"Oi, Juugo. Take these drunkards back to your house." With that command, Sasuke walked up the stairs to his room, not bothering to check and see if it was actually followed or not. Sasuke stripped himself of his clothing as he headed for his private bathroom. He took a quick shower, threw on some boxers and jumped into bed.

He immediately woke up when he felt a presence right outside his bedroom door. He opened his eyes to look outside and estimated that he couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour. He heard the door creak open behind him and quiet footsteps walk into the room. Sasuke relaxed his body, closing his eyes and taking slow, deep breaths to feign sleep. He really didn't feel like dealing with a hyper Naru-

….

Was that a sob he heard? He waited a few more moments, only hearing the shuffling of feet and clothing. Maybe it was his imagina-Wait! There it was again. It was obviously strangled as if he was trying to be quiet. Sasuke didn't know what to do. He's never had to deal with stuff like this before and he never had a desire to.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice wavered as he called out his name quietly to see if he was awake. Sasuke didn't even flinch, continuing to act asleep. Naruto crawled into the bed and scooted close to him. The blonde rested his back against his own and his body jumped with a choked sob, making the bed move.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared out the window. His body and the bed jumped occasionally with Naruto's sobs as he laid there. When it slowed down to shaky, slow breaths, Sasuke turned around to face Naruto. He sat up slightly so as to see Naruto's face. The blond was curled up into a protective ball, his hands curled beneath his tear stained face. His eyebrows were scrunched up and his lips were quivering, letting out an occasional whimper in his sleep. Sasuke pursed his lips and lay back down on his side. He pressed his back against Naruto's, awkwardly trying to give the boy some comfort in his sleep. The raven drifted back into oblivion.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he woke up faster than usual, though it was still a slow process. He heard the sound of a heartbeat first, probably his own. Then he heard the sound of wind blowing through the empty trees; the birds avoided the Uchiha Compound like the plague for some reason. He opened his eyes to see that the sun had started rising not too long ago, the sky was still stained a soft orange. Naruto didn't move, too comfortable with where he was at. He remained that way for a while before blinking and taking in a deep breath, letting it out slowly in one big sigh. When a sigh responded him, he scrunched his eyebrows. He had gone slightly up and down with that returning sigh. And are pillows supposed to breathe?

He shifted his head up only to stare right into Sasuke's sleeping face. Only then did he realize the position he was in. His head was resting on Sasuke's chest, one arm thrown over the raven's stomach, the other underneath him; both were slightly clutching the Uchiha's skin. Naruto's stomach was pressed up closely to the Sasuke's side, and said brunette had an arm lightly encircling his waist. One of Sasuke's legs was entangled with both of his own, and all in all, they were pretty close together. Naruto turned his head around to see that they were on Sasuke's side of the bed so that meant that Naruto was the one to begin the unconscious snuggle session. When his initial fit of panic passed, he put his head back down on Sasuke's chest and just laid there with his eyes closed.

For some reason, he really didn't want to get up at the moment. He felt that if he did he would break into a million pieces, never to be put back together again. He searched his mind, trying to figure out while he was feeling this way. Then, what happened to him yesterday hit him like one of Tsunade's punches. His fingers clutched Sasuke's skin, waking the boy up. He felt Sasuke stiffen up underneath him when the raven realized the position they were in and he tightened his hold.

"Just a few more minutes." Naruto spoke in a whisper. "Please, just…" He dug his nails into Sasuke's skin, desperate for Sasuke's assent. After a few minutes of silence, the Uchiha slightly relaxed underneath him and he loosened up his hold. He knew that Sasuke was entirely uncomfortable with the situation, but for some reason was allowing it and for that he was grateful.

"_Jiraiya's dead, Naruto._"

Kakashi's words floated back into his mind. Naruto's hand grasped Sasuke's side, pulling him even closer, hugging him to his body and he buried his face in Sasuke's chest. Unwillingly, a single tear escaped from his eye, landing on Sasuke's chest. He slightly jumped with he felt a hand touch his back, the hand retreated immediately afterwards.

"No, it's okay." He said quietly. The hand returned much more hesitant this time. Slowly and awkwardly, the hand began to move up and down on his bare back. He laughed wetly at Sasuke's clumsy attempts to comfort him.

"What's so funny, Dobe?" Naruto could tell that Sasuke was scowling without having to even look, but Naruto knew that there was no bite in that sentence.

"Nothing, Teme." Naruto laid there for a few more seconds before letting go of his friend and sitting up on his knees. He stared down at Sasuke who was still on his back, his bottom half still covered with the blankets. Had Naruto not been pressed up against him not just a few moments ago, he'd question Sasuke's state of dress. Naruto spotted a wet mark on the raven's chest. "Thank you."

Sasuke's eyes watched Naruto's hand as it wiped away the wet stain on his chest and return to the blonde's lap. "Hn."

Naruto gave a tiny grin. "Such a Teme response." Sasuke rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He stretched his muscles as he walked towards the bathroom to do his daily rituals. Naruto followed soon after.

* * *

Itachi noticed that breakfast was quieter than normal. I mean sure, the Uchiha's were never a talkative bunch but usually Naruto would try to get them into a conversation or at least he would babble listlessly; anything to get rid of the silence. He slowed down his eating as he watched the two younger boys. Naruto was eating at a much slower pace than usual. At this rate, he and his otouto would be finished before him. Naruto generally would finish before them and start on the dishes, Itachi would follow soon after, then Sasuke. But at this rate, Naruto was going to finish last. Itachi put his fork down and gave a small, unnoticeable frown in Naruto's direction.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked up at the sound of metal clinking against glass. Itachi was such a proper eater, he normally would never allow such a sound to come from his plate.

"What?" Naruto asked when he realized that Itachi was just staring at him.

Itachi's eyes searched Naruto's face more thoroughly now that he could see the entirety of it. Nothing seemed out of place, no frown lines, no worried eyebrows, nothing. But his eyes… Naruto's eyes were so dull.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Though the question hinted at worry, there was no emotion in his voice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Of course!" He gave Itachi a flawless smile, making the man's frown become more apparent. "Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto fidgeted when the older man's gaze became more intense.

Sasuke stood up, gaining their attention, and walked over to the sink. They watched as he cleaned, dried and put away his plate and utensils. "I'm going out back." Sasuke muttered as he walked passed them into the living room.

"Maa, I'm done too." Naruto threw away the rest of his food into the trash can and put his dishes in the sink. "I'll do the dishes later Itachi, don't worry about them." He walked passed the oldest Uchiha. "I'll be up in my- Sasuke's room if you need me."

Now, Itachi _knew_ something was wrong. For one, Sasuke _never_ finished first, even when they were children. Second, Naruto absolutely _hated_ wasting food. And thirdly, Naruto hated a dirty house. He always glared at them when they said they'd clean up their mess later. Itachi needed answers.

* * *

Sasuke punched at the training log in front of him. He knew his knuckles were starting to bleed but he paid them no attention. He heard the door slide open behind him and almost silent footsteps walk towards him. He knew it was Itachi and he knew he only heard him because Itachi wanted him to. He punched the log violently one last time before letting his arms fall to his side.

"What do you want?" He asked when he felt his aniki stop behind him. Silence answered him. It stretched on for so long that Sasuke thought he wasn't going to get an answer. He turned around and opened his mouth to ask again but was cut off.

"Are you alright, Otouto?"

Sasuke scowled. "Of course _Aniki_." The word was spit out like a curse. "Why wouldn't I be? My world is just _dandy_." Sasuke knew his anger was unfounded but he just couldn't figure it out. He hated being confused.

Itachi's fingers rose, and before Sasuke could stop them, they tapped him on the forehead the way Itachi always used to do when they were children. He knew what was going to happen next.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you don't stop scowling."

There were only two things that Itachi said after doing that depending on the situation. When he was angry, Itachi would tell him he'd get wrinkles. And when he was sad, he'd tell him that he was sorry and that they'd have to do it another time.

For some odd reason, instead of making him angry and bringing back painful memories of the past, this calmed him down. But, just like old times, he scowled harder and rubbed fiercely at the spot on his forehead where he knew a slight pink mark was going to form.

"Nothing's wrong. Don't worry about it." Sasuke muttered.

Itachi didn't want to push the matter, they had only just started to mend their relationship after all, but there was obviously something going on. "Did something happen between you and Naruto-kun?" He noticed how they avoiding looking at each other and he knew he was right when Sasuke slightly stiffened.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke hissed and turned back around to the log.

"I believe it is my business, Otouto." Sasuke turned back around to make a scathing remark. "We are family after all." Sasuke stiffened when his words were thrown back at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what's wrong with you." It was only fair after all.

"Do not change the subject-"

"It's not changing the subject. You said we were family and that's why you deserved an answer. I said the same thing a couple of weeks ago but never got an answer. Why should I tell you when you won't tell me?"

"Because it is no longer a problem whereas yours is obviously a problem."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes even further. He couldn't detect a lie in that sentence. "Whatever." He went back to training.

Itachi knew when he had pushed it too far. He nodded his head. "Very well." He walked back inside.

* * *

He laid there on his bathroom floor, pressing his hot forehead to the cool tile beneath him. His body jerked with tremors. His breathing was heavy and wet. He felt something build up in his throat. A hand grabbed the side of the toilet seat, dragging his aching body up and threw up the contents of his throat.

'_It's getting worse.'_ So far he had been able to hide it from his brother and Naruto, but he doesn't think that that will be possible anymore.

He sat his back against the bathtub and set his head back on the edge, looking up at the ceiling. He gave a rueful smile. He knew that he was going to die soon. He had planned to die before this disease ate his body but the gods apparently just liked the fuck with him and he was given a second chance. Too bad that second chance was coming to an end.

_'... It's so dark...'_

"Itachi!" He heard a voice call for him from outside his room but he couldn't bring himself to answer.

'_... I can't breathe...'_

"Itachi! Are you in there?" He knew the voice was asking something else, but he couldn't hear it anymore.

* * *

"Itachi!" Naruto walked up the stairs. "Itachi!" He knocked on the man's door. "Are you in there? Itachi?" He knocked again and waited for a reply. He frowned to himself; he knew that Itachi was in there because he wasn't anywhere else in the house. "Itachi? Lunch is ready." Once again there was no response. "Itachi, I'm coming in." He reached for the door knob, only to find it locked. Naruto panicked. "Itachi? Are you okay? Itachi! SASUKE!"

He ran down stairs. "Sasuke!" Naruto found him in the dining room. "Sasuke! Something's wrong with Itachi! He won't answer and his door is locked!"

Sasuke frowned, Itachi never locked his door. He ran up to the room. "Itachi?" He knocked hard. No answer. "Itachi, if you don't open this door, I'm knocking it down." If that didn't get a response, nothing would. He stepped back. "Look out Dobe." He brought his leg up and used his strength to kick open the door. It slammed on the wall behind it and swung back but Sasuke caught it before it could close back. "Itach-"

His voice cut off when he saw blood on the desk next to Itachi's bed. There was a trail of bloody drops going into his private bathroom.

"ITACHI!" Naruto ran to the bathroom. "ITACHI?" Naruto hoped to the gods that he wasn't behind the door. He brought his leg up and kicked the locked bathroom door open. He gasped. "Itachi!" The man was propped up against the bathtub. His head was bowed forwards, his bangs covering most of his face. His arms and legs were limp and unmoving, as was his chest. There was copious amounts of blood in the sink, on the floors and in the toilet.

Naruto ran forward, putting a hand up to Itachi's face. He didn't feel any breath. He put a hand up to his neck. There was a pulse, but it was erratic and slowing. "Sasuke, go tell the ANBU that Itachi needs medical help! Tell them to get Tsunade!" He looked at Sasuke who was frozen in the doorway. "Sasuke! Are you just going to let him die after saving him! GO!" Sasuke jerked and ran out.

Naruto gently laid Itachi down and started performing CPR. If Naruto ever learned anything from his medic teammate, it was basic healing. "Come. On. I. Ta. Chi." He accented each syllable with a press on Itachi's chest.

"They're coming." Sasuke was out of breath as he came back in.

Naruto lifted his mouth from Itachi's and started to press his hand on the man's chest once more. "Go get some towels. Wet one with cool water and the others with warm water." He tried mouth to mouth resuscitation again, ignoring the blood that was getting in and on his mouth. When Itachi's mouth started to open up wider, he immediately pulled away and turned the man's head to the side. Itachi coughed up blood to add in with the already bloody bathroom.

"Now what?" Sasuke was back with a few towels. He looked a bit sick, but Naruto couldn't deal with that at the moment. He had more pressing matters.

"Give me the cold one and a warm one. Use the others to start cleaning up all this blood. There's really nothing else we can do for him until Obaa-chan gets here." Naruto used the warm towel to clean up the blood on Itachi's face as he coughed up more blood and placed the cool one on his forehead.

"I'm here! Move!" Tsunade barged in. Naruto immediately got out of the way.

"He wasn't breathing when we found him. I told Sasuke to go inform the ANBU that you were needed while I performed CPR. He only just started breathing. I had to move him onto his back since he was sitting up but I didn't want to move him any further just in case it would cause more problems.

Tsunade nodded at the information and continued the check up on Itachi's lungs. It was obviously the problem considering that he was coughing up blood. She knew she should've done a check up on them when they first came in. She gasped when she found what was wrong. "We need to get him to the hospital now. Naruto, can you carry him? There's not enough time to get a stretcher from the hospital and if I stop healing him for even a moment his chances of living will go down considerably." Naruto's eyes widened but he nodded. "Good, now you have to be _extremely_ careful while carrying him. You don't understand the importance of this. You mustn't jar his body in _any_ way, understand?"

Naruto nodded once more and began to careful pick up the wounded man; Tsunade's healing hands never left his chest. "Stay here Sas-"

"No. I'm coming."

Naruto glared at the man as he stood up, his small frame dwarfed by the man in his chakra enhanced arms. "Sasuke-"

"Shut up! We don't have time! Just let him come! Now go!" Naruto pursed his lips but made his was out of the house and to the hospital as quickly and as carefully as he could.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat outside of the operation room. The light above the door was red, signaling that no one was to come in. They could hear the shouts and sounds of large amounts of chakra floating in the room. Doctors and nurses were continuously going in and out of the room, some of them looking pale and exhausted. Kakashi stood next to them, his famous book in his hands. Sakura had been needed to help Tsunade out and Kakashi had been with her at the time. When Kakashi had heard what was going on, he hurried over here along with Sakura.

A ringing sound echoed in the room. "Shit!" Tsunade's voice was heard. "Get the defibrillator! Charge it to 100 joules! Clear!" Naruto paled when he realized what that meant: Itachi's heart had stopped. "Charge it up to 150 joules! Clear!" He felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see Kakashi standing next to him, his book put away. "200 joules! Clear!" The beeping started up again.

"Hiro! What do you think you are doing! Get the fuck out of my operating room!" A man was shoved out through the double doors but an irate pink haired iryounin. "Go get someone more competent!" She ran back inside.

This went on for another hour. In that time, Itachi's heart had stopped a total of five times. Each time, Sasuke and Naruto held their breath, leaning on each other for support. Finally, Tsunade and Sakura stepped out of the room. Sakura gave them a weak smile and sat down in between them and leaned heavily against Naruto.

"He'll be alright for the moment. I can give him a temporary medicine, but it won't work for long. I've never seen anything like this." Tsunade shook her head. "Something is eating at his lungs and heart. It's messing with his whole system. I'm surprised he hasn't collapsed in pain from simply walking. Sealing his chakra did more harm than good in this case so we had to lift the seals. His chakra was helping in prolonging his life, though it wasn't able to actually fix the problem. I'll have to talk to him when he regains consciousness and I need to do some research. The medicine I'll give him will help with the pain and will help his chakra stall the disease for the meantime. I'll have to find a cure within that time; otherwise he'll die within the month. I'm sorry."

Sasuke just stared at the operating room's doors. He didn't say anything or give any indication that he had heard what Tsunade had said. Tsunade's eye twitched.

"Okay." Naruto's voice was quiet but it caught the Hokage's attention. He gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Obaa-san."

Tsunade gave him a small smile in return. "You're welcome, Gaki. Now, you should go home and-"

"No." Tsunade _really_ didn't like Sasuke. "No, I'll stay here."

"Listen here _gaki_." She spat out the word 'brat' like a curse. "You can't stay here-"

"Please, Obaa-san. I'll stay too and make sure that they don't do anything. Please." Naruto looked up at her pleadingly and she knew that she couldn't resist such a face.

"Bah-whatever. Do whatever you want. Just make sure they don't do anything stupid alright or else it'll be your ass on the line, got it?" Naruto nodded. "Come on, Sakura. Let's get you home." Tsunade helped the half asleep girl up. "They should be taking Itachi to a room in a few moments." Naruto nodded and she began to walk away, Sakura in hand.

* * *

Naruto jerked awake, wondering why he woke up so suddenly. He looked around the hospital room, settling on the figure of Kakashi. He opened his mouth to ask why he had been woken up but Kakashi put a finger to his lips and tilted his head to the side. Naruto looked over to see Itachi still asleep in the bed. His skin was no longer sickly and was back to its usual pale color. Sasuke was asleep in the chair beside him, his head propped up by his arm. There were bags under his eyes. Naruto looked back up to Kakashi and nodded, getting up from the couch he had been sleeping on.

"What's up?" He asked when they closed the door behind him.

"We need you to come to the Hokage Tower."

"Now?"

"Now."

Naruto scrunched his face up. "Alright." He was already dressed anyways. Though he was lacking in hygiene since he hadn't' showered since the day before due to Itachi's emergency. "Let's go then." The trip was fairly quiet, Naruto unwilling to talk to Kakashi at all and Kakashi feeling to timid to talk to Naruto. It was still too soon.

"What'cha need Baa-chan?" He noticed that Sakura and Shizune were present in the room and Kakashi had stayed. There was a tiny frog in a seat type thing that was on top of another, larger frog.

"So this is Jiraiya-chan's apprentice?" The smaller frog asked. Naruto flinched at the name.

"Yes, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He's probably the 'Child of Prophecy' you were talking about." Tsunade looked to Naruto. "This is Fukasaku, one of the two great sages of Mount Myobokuzan. He came to talk with you."

"Actually, I'm one of the two great sage _frogs_. But more importantly, there's no doubt that you're Jiraiya-chan's apprentice now, is there?"

Naruto practically glared at the frog. "Jiraiya isn-wasn't '_little_.' He was a great man who did many things to help our village.

"Watch your language Naruto! This is Jiraiya's sensei, the one who taught him his Sage Jutsus."

Naruto turned his glare on the woman he called a grandmother. "Shut up! You were the one who sent him, aren't you!"

Tsunade pursed her lips. "I did." Her voice was quiet.

"Why did you let him go? You know how he is! How could you send him into danger all alone?"

"Shut it, Naruto. You must know how she feels." Kakashi broke in. Naruto grit his teeth and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Naruto paused with his hand on the door knob at Sakura's question. "If Ero-Sennin had been made the Godaime Hokage… Then Tsunade wouldn't have forced him to do this… I know it." He slammed the door shut behind him.

"Naruto!"

"It's alright Sakura. Let him be alone for a while." Sakura looked at Tsunade piteously.

"I'm sorry Fukasaku. Maybe you can speak to Naruto another time?" Kakashi asked the frog.

"Yes, that's fine. But I need to show you all something." He turned around and took off the cloak that was covering him. "Jiraiya-chan left behind this message. I don't know what to do with it. I'm sure you can figure it out."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, we'll have someone take a picture of it, that way you don't have to stay." Fukasaku nodded. "Call in Shikamaru. I need to get some fresh air for a moment." Kakashi nodded and left to go get the lazy brunette. She stood up and walked out of her office. She stopped in a deserted hallway and slammed her fist onto the wall, using it to help her stand.

"_Nice to meet you! I'm Jiraiya!" A young white haired genin stuck out his hand for her to shake. "You can send me a love letter later!"_

"Baka…" A tear made its way down her cheek.

* * *

Naruto could hear the murmur of voices through Itachi's hospital room door, indicating that they were both awake. Naruto was about to walk in when he caught the end of Sasuke's sentence.

"-er fine." There was a moment of silence. "Why won't you answer me?"

"I'm sorry."

"'I'm sorry?' That's all you have to say?" Naruto could tell that Sasuke wanted so badly to shout at the man in the bed. "'Oh! It's not like I died five times on the operating table or anything, but I'm sorry about lying to you about my health!'" Sasuke mocked him.

"There was nothing that you could have done. There is no cure for this disease."

"Bullshit! We have the best fuckin' medic in the world here and you think that she couldn't find a cure? Fuck Itachi! Do you not think?"

"She will not be able to find a-"

"Shut up! Shut up, Itachi! Don't you dare fuckin' say it! I swear to the gods I'll kill you right now if you say it! I saved you and there's no way that you're going to die on me because of some stupid disease, do you hear me? I can't lose you, I lo-!" Sasuke caught himself. There were a few moments of silence.

"I love you too, Otouto. I promise, I won't die because of this." There was a soft sound of flesh lightly hitting flesh. "You're going to get wrinkles if you don't stop scowling."

There was a watery chuckle from Sasuke. "Yeah, yeah. I wouldn't be talking Aniki." There was another period of silence. "… I love you, too." Sasuke's voice was a whisper. **( 1 )**

Naruto stepped back from the door. His heart hurt. He didn't know how much more it could take. The blonde began to walk out of the hospital. First the news of Jiraiya's death. That had hurt him more than anything else in the world. His teacher, his father figure, dead. Then Itachi almost died. That had scared the shit out of him. Over these past few weeks of living with Itachi, he had grown to like the man. Not only that, but the Uchiha's had only just began to mend their relationship. It would be heart breaking to see all their efforts go to waste. And lastly, this had happened. Finally Sasuke and Itachi were starting to leave him behind. He knew that this was going to happen, he had been preparing himself for the moment that Sasuke realized that he was no longer needed as a 'brother' in his life.

It was dark when he found himself outside. Already, a full day had passed him by. People were quickly making their way inside, shops were closing, and only a few were up and about. Naruto walked down the street, absentmindedly looking at the few open stands. He stopped when he saw an open Popsicle Stand. He walked over to the man who was about to close. He bought an orange double Popsicle and sat down on a bench in the now abandoned street.

He watched at the Popsicle started to melt, orange drops landing on the ground. Then a clear one joined it. _'It must have started raining.'_ But he knew that there was no rain tonight.

"Naruto…" A hesitant voice called out. He felt someone sit down next to him but he didn't look away from the melting Popsicle in his hands. "I heard…. about Jiraiya…" Naruto didn't say anything for awhile.

"I wanted…. him to always watch me…" Naruto admitted. "I wanted him to see me become Hokage… All he ever was me being totally uncool… and I…"

"Jiraiya always praised you." Naruto startled and finally looked up to Iruka. "He spoke proudly of you, as if you were his own grandson. He believed you would take his place. He never doubted you would become a great Hokage." This was news to Naruto. "He was always watching you… Even now, he still is somewhere. He wouldn't praise you just to try and cheer you up when you're down. So," Iruka grabbed the sweet treat out of his hands and broke it in half, "just be the same old you he could always praise. You can't stay depressed forever! You're the awesome apprentice of one of the Sennin." Iruka handed one half to Naruto.

"…. Arigatou… Iruka-sensei."

* * *

The next morning, Naruto heard a knock at the door. He had come back to the Uchiha Compound alone, leaving the two Uchiha at the hospital. After he informed the former Team Hebi what was going on, he headed straight for bed. There was another knock on the door.

"…Shikamaru?" He had obviously startled the lazy boy when he opened the door so abruptly. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

Naruto opened the door the rest of the way and showed him to the living room. He sat down on the couch and waited for Shikamaru to do the same. "What?"

Shikamaru opened a jacket pocket and pulled out a picture. He handed it over to Naruto. "This is Jiraiya's last message. We can't seem to crack the code and we were hoping that you could figure it out since you stayed with him for three years. So, what do you think? It ring any bells?"

Naruto stared blankly at the photo of a frogs burned back. _'Ero-Sennin's last message… ne?'_

"Oi, Naruto. What do you think?"

Naruto snapped out of his revere. "Oh, sorry! Sorry. So, what were you saying?"

Shikamaru stared at him for a long while before sighing and standing back up. "Come with me."

* * *

Naruto looked up at the hospital questioningly. They had been standing there for a couple of minutes. Just when as he turned to Shikamaru to ask what they were doing, the lazy brunette perked up.

"Oh, here she comes."

Naruto turned back to the hospital entrance. "K-Kurenai?" He pointed at the woman. "Did you eat too much Yakiniku and have to go to the hospital? Your belly's fatter'n Chouji's!"

"It's a baby, not Yakiniku." Shikamaru sighed. "Mendokuse. You're such a pain in the ass."

Naruto was surprised. _'A baby? She's pregnant?'_ Naruto had never been allowed near pregnant women, much less children.

Kurenai chuckled. "Stop coming here everyday, Shikamaru." She reprimanded the boy.

Shikamaru laughed. "I can't do that. Asuma asked me to." Kurenai and Shikamaru talked for a little while longer before Kurenai said she had to go. She turned to Naruto to see him staring at her stomach. She smiled.

"You want to feel her kick?"

Naruto looked up at Kurenai startled. "It-It's a girl?" **( 2 )**

Kurenai chuckled. "Yes, I'm going to name her Emi because she is my beautiful blessing from the gods. **( 3 )** Do you want to feel her kick?" Before Naruto could protest, she grabbed his hand and put it to her stomach. She laughed at the terrified face Naruto was sure he was making. "Feel that?" Indeed Naruto did. "She's saying 'Hello.'"

Naruto looked on in wonder as he felt Emi kick his hand a few more times. He smiled up at Kurenai who gave one in return. When Kurenai let go of his hand, he pulled it back, almost wishing that she didn't have to go.

"I'll see you around Shikamaru, Naruto." They waved her goodbye.

"That kid'll be my apprentice. Asuma entrusted me with her." There was a small moment of silence. "I heard about Jiraiya." Naruto didn't say anything. "I lost my sensei too, so don't think that I don't know what you're going through. You'll never get anywhere if you keep dicking around." Naruto glared at him. "You're not in the position to do that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Asuma-sensei entrusted me with a lot, from big things to little things. It's the same for you… And unlimited number of things. Don't you think it's about time for us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Time for what?"

"To be the ones who entrust, not the entrusted. It's a pain in the ass, but I can't say 'mendokuse.' Some day you'll be the one treating others to ramen, and you'll be called 'Naruto-sensei.' We can't stay kids forever." Shikamaru winked at Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Like Asuma and Jiraiya, I want to be as cool as them. Now, you've gotta get a hold of yourself… You've got things to do."

Naruto smiled in return. Shikamaru was right. He couldn't be depressed right now; he can think about his own problems later. He had things to do.

* * *

**( 1 )** Where Sasuke and Itachi tell each other 'I love you' in the hospital.

-Okay, so as everyone knows a tragedy, especially an almost death, brings people much closer together. They still aren't that far into mending their relationship but they can at least tell each other they love each other that one time. I assure you, they won't be saying it again any time soon.

**( 2 )** "You want to feel her kick?" / Naruto looked up at her startled. "It-It's a girl?"

-Yes, I made Kurenai and Asuma's child a girl. I don't know if it's actually going to be a girl or not or whatever. But (OMG) just checked it out on Narutopedia (an _amazing_ site BTW) and it says that in an interview, Kishimoto said that he was thinking of making their child a girl. :P

**( 3 )** Kurenai chuckled. "Yes, I'm going to name her Emi because she is my beautiful blessing from the gods."

-Emi- _恵__(_e) "blessing, favor" or _絵_(e) "picture" combined with _美_(mi) "beautiful." So, she is a "beautiful blessing."

**OKAY~! SO HERE'S THE NEXY CHAPPIE~! I used some parts from Canon simply 'cause it fit. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also, I haven't started on the next chapter of UNAI (for those of you who read my other story) but I will be working on it today and if I don't finish it today then tomorrow as well. So expect it within the next two days!**


	9. The Cure

**OMFG! NO! Naruto has been taken off MangaFox! DDDDDD;**

**Have a WONDERFUL day! And remember, there could never be a more beautiful you! (More Beautiful You – Jonny Diaz is such a wonderful song. You should all look it up and listen to it. :)**

* * *

Title: Sinners' Devotion

Summary: Sasuke saved Itachi instead of killing him-on a whim supposedly. Now back in Konoha with Akatsuki after them along with Naruto, they have to do everything in their power to protect everything they…. love? future ItaSasuNaru yaoi – rating may go up.

Words: 7,902

Total: 51,795

Date:8-14-10

Disclaimer!: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever own it. Sorry to all the yaoi fangirls/fanboys…. One of us will get it someday! D':

**Also 'karina-chan,' I freakin' love you! Your idea got stuck in my head and my thoughts just tumbled after! I had so many different scenarios going through my head because of you! Sadly though, the ones that end up in sweet lemony goodness won't be written. D: So if you don't mind, I will be using your idea in this story so this chapter is ****dedicated to you****! :D**

* * *

_End of Chapter 8:_

"What do you mean?"

"Asuma-sensei entrusted me with a lot, from big things to little things. It's the same for you… An unlimited number of things. Don't you think it's about time for us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Time for what?"

"To be the ones who entrust, not the entrusted. It's a pain in the ass, but I can't say 'mendokuse.' Some day you'll be the one treating others to ramen, and you'll be called 'Naruto-sensei.' We can't stay kids forever." Shikamaru winked at Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Like Asuma and Jiraiya, I want to be as cool as them. Now, you've gotta get a hold of yourself… You've got things to do."

Naruto smiled in return. Shikamaru was right. He couldn't be depressed right now; he can think about his own problems later. He had things to do.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Cure**

Naruto walked out the building with a blush present on his face. He had never read Ero-Sennin's books before, and after that scene with Kakashi-sensei and the decoders, he never will. He rubbed his face as he made his way through town, trying to get the blush off his face. _'… the chair creaked….'_

"GAH!" Naruto screamed and pulled at his hair, ignoring the looks of the villagers. "Get out, get out, get out!" He whispered harshly to himself as he continued walking. By the time he got to the hospital, the blush had dimmed down to a soft pink on his face. The blonde passed the sign-in desk and walked straight to the elevators. Everyone in Konoha Hospital knew who he was and didn't bother him for fear of earning the Hokage's wrath. He pressed the 'Up' button and the doors immediately opened up for him. Once inside, he pressed the '4' button and relaxed against the wall.

Just as the elevator doors began to close someone shouted, "Hold the door!" Naruto shot out his hand between the door and the wall so the sensor would make the door open back up. "Thanks Naruto!" A breathless Ino shot into the elevator.

Naruto nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, Ino! What floor?"

"Ah, four."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and the doors slid shut. "Me too. What'cha goin' there for?"

Ino grinned at him and held up two bentos. "I'm having lunch with Sakura. We haven't hung out much lately since she has been busy with the hospital and I've been busy with missions, so I decided me and her should have some lunch together!" He could tell by her voice that she was excited. "What are you here for?"

"I'm visiting Itachi-san and checking up on Sasuke-teme." The elevator 'bing'ed as it came to a stop on the fourth floor.

"Sasuke-kun?" They both walked out as the door opened. "What happened to Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing happened to Teme." He soothed her fears. "Itachi-san is the one in the hospital."

Ino looked surprised. "Oh…" There was a small awkward silence as they continued to walk through the sterile halls. Ino stopped at a door. "Well, I'm getting off here."

Naruto nodded and waved a little. "See ya later, Ino. Tell Sakura-chan I said 'Hi.'" He began to walk off.

"W-Wait!" He turned back around to see Ino digging in her side bag. Huh, he hadn't noticed it before. "Here." She pulled out a Pear Blossom and handed it to him. "It's a Pear Blossom. It means good health and hope." **( 1 ) **She looked to the side, not meeting his eyes. "T-Tell Itachi…-san that I hope he gets better soon."

Naruto gave her a small smile. "Sure, Ino. And do you always carry around flowers in you bag?"

"No, baka! I brought some to liven up the workroom. Hospitals have no taste in flowers. Well, I'll see you later Naruto!" She ran through the door.

Naruto just shook his head and went on his way. When he came upon Itachi's room, he opened the door quietly just in case he was sleeping. He spotted Itachi looking up at him from the book in his lap. He opened up his mouth to talk, but Itachi held a finger up to his lips before pointing over at the couch. The blonde poked his head around the door to see Sasuke passed out on the couch, a blanket tossed over him haphazardly. Naruto hoped the man had on some type of bottoms because he obviously had no top on. He smiled and walked into the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Itachi shut the book he was reading and place it on the table as Naruto walked over to him.

"Here, Itachi-san." Naruto spoke in a whisper as he handed Itachi the flower. Said Uchiha raised an eyebrow as he gently plucked the flower from his fingers. Naruto blushed. "I-It's not from me. Ino told me to give it to you. She said it's called a Pear Blossom and that it means good health and hope. She wishes you luck and hopes that you'll get better soon."

Itachi looked down at the white flower in his hand. His eyes traced over the features as he mulled Naruto's words over. "If you will Naruto-kun, send her my thanks. I will have to ask one of the nurses for a vase." He spoke just as quietly as he glanced over at the nightstand that only held his book and a lamp. Itachi laid his hands down in his lap, the flower still being held gently between his fingers. "Please, have a seat."

Naruto sat down in the chair next to his bed and let out a deep breath. "How have you been holding up Itachi-san?" He asked as he took off his jacket, setting it on the back of the chair.

"Well, thank you. Are you also doing well?"

Naruto gave off a light chuckle. "Yeah. I'm doing fine… Just…" Naruto shook his head absentmindedly as he searched for the words. He gave up with a sigh after a minute of silence.

"Is there something bothering you, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shook his head, not bothering to look up from his hands. After a few moments more of silence, Naruto heard Itachi pick his book back up. He looked over at the sleeping form of Sasuke as Itachi turned the page. Naruto's ears rung in the silence and his thoughts began to wander. There really hadn't been a moment where he'd been able to think since Shikamaru got him out of his depression and the thoughts were just now coming back. He sighed softly and tossed his head back, resting it on the back of the chair. Naruto looked up at the ceiling blankly for a few minutes, lost in his thoughts before he closed his eyes, a lone tear escaping them. He felt it make a trail down the side of his face, disappearing into his hair. His nose began to burn as it always did before he began to cry. He took in a shaky breath, trying to keep back the onslaught of tears that wanted to escape from his eyes.

Blue eyes opened back up as he lifted his head. Naruto looked over at Itachi, taking in every little detail. He looked paler than Naruto had ever seen him. There were dark rings around the tired gray-black eyes. His bangs hung limply on either side of his face, the rest tied back into its usual ponytail. All in all, Itachi looked like shit – still good looking, but definitely not in his top form. A sound escaped from his lips, making Itachi look up from his book. Itachi looked startled for a second before he closed his book and set it on the nightstand along with the flower. The Uchiha reached over, placing his large hand on Naruto's face. His thumb swiped his cheek below his eye. Only then did Naruto realize he was crying.

Naruto shot back from Itachi's hand and touched his own face, feeling the wetness there. His eyes widened and he stood up quickly. "I-"a sob escaped his mouth, "I'm s-sorry. I-…" He placed his hand over his mouth, trying to stop the sobs.

Itachi frowned and pulled the covers off his body. He scooted over and patted the empty place next to him. Naruto shook his head, unable to talk through the sobs. Just as he was about to leave the room, Itachi's hand grabbed his elbow, pulling him down. Naruto landed face first into Itachi's chest, half his body still hanging off the bed. Itachi's arms encircled his waist, pulling him closer. Naruto was stunned for a moment before he clutched onto Itachi's shirt, pulling the rest of his body onto the bed with them. He cried into Itachi's chest as the older man rubbed his back soothingly. No questions were asked, no words were spoken; just the sound of Naruto's muffled sobs.

Naruto didn't know how much time had passed until he stopped crying. "I got you-your shirt all di-dirty." He laughed, his speech broken up by hiccups. He lifted up his head and wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt. It was just as dirty as Itachi's anyway. "I'm s-sorry."

Itachi just shook his head. "No matter." He removed his hands from around Naruto and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. He tossed it carelessly off the bed.

Naruto stared in silent shock for a second, taking in the nicely toned abs. He blinked and chuckled wetly as he sat up on his knees. "I guess I should get go-going." He glanced out the window to see that the sun had set just recently, dark clouds promising rain tomorrow. "I need to change any-anyways." He looked back down at his own shirt crusted with tears and snot. He sniffed and moved to get off the bed. A hand stopped him yet again.

"It is already late. Perhaps you could stay? Sasuke is still asleep and I'm sure he won't wake until morning." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The nurse used a sedative." This just caused the eyebrow to rise further. Naruto shook his head.

"No. I have to-"

"You may sleep with me here. You are already in my bed."

Naruto blushed and tried to pull his arm out of Itachi's grasp. "I need to change any-"

His breath hitched as Itachi swiftly took off his shirt, tossing it to the side with his own. He blushed a bright crimson, shock apparent on his face. Itachi pulled him down, laying him on his chest, and pulled the covers over their forms. Naruto snapped out of his shock when Itachi turned off the lamp, covering them in darkness. "I-Itachi-san!" The Uchiha just wound his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Naruto's face turned a brighter shade of red as he felt the defined muscles beneath him. After a few more moments of struggling and curses, Naruto gave up with a huff, laying his head down on Itachi's chest. He felt oddly comforted by the steady beats of Itachi's heart and he slowly relaxed.

"Jiraiya died." Naruto breathed after ten minutes worth of silence, his voice barely a whisper. He didn't even know if Itachi was even awake right now, he just needed to get it off his chest. "He was like a grandfather to me. He taught me almost everything I know. I… I loved him." His hands tightened on Itachi's chest, fingers digging into the man's side. "Kakashi-sensei told me after the party…. I found out he died fighting against Pein. He was trying to get information…" He started laughing quietly to himself. "How stupid is that? If only Tsunade would have waited a few days more…. You're here after all. There's no need going off on a suicide mission when we have an ex-Akatsuki member on our side. Then… Then you had to be an idiot and almost die on us… I was so _scared_ when I saw you on the floor. There was so much _blood_ I… I thought I lost someone else. That another one of my precious people died and I didn't… couldn't do anything to help. You've become important to me Itachi." Naruto said his name for the first time without a suffix. "You've become one of my precious people." He paused for a second. "Is that alright?" He seemed to ask himself. "Is it okay for me to consider you as one of my precious people?"

"Of course." Naruto jumped at Itachi's quiet reply. He had thought the man had gone back to sleep. "I have also come to care for you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't move for a moment, and then he began to laugh as he clutched Itachi closer to him. "Thank you… Thank you so much…"

"I better be one of your precious people too, Dobe."

Naruto jumped again. "How long have you been awake, Teme?" He heard a rustle of cloth as Sasuke stood up.

"Long enough. Now move over. That couch is a horrible place to sleep."

They made room for Sasuke and he climb in. They all sifted a couple of times, trying to get comfortable on the small bed that wasn't meant for more than one person. They all ended up on their sides, Naruto's back pressed up against Itachi's chest and Sasuke facing Naruto. Both of them had a single arm thrown over Naruto's side, and all of their legs were entangled in a mess as the bottom of the bed.

"Go to sleep." Sasuke said after a few moments of silence when he noticed Naruto hadn't closed his eyes.

"Thank you. Neither of you know how much this means to me." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke snorted in answer as Itachi chuckled lightly.

"Shut up and sleep, Dobe." Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

"KYAAA!" Three pairs of eyes snapped open at the scream, quickly assessing the situation. A girl with pink hair was standing at the door, eyes wide and a blush on her face.

Naruto groaned to himself and tried to move, only to find himself stuck in between to bodies. His arms were encircled around Sasuke's middle, his face buried in the man's chest; Itachi was spooning him from behind, his back touching Itachi's chest; both of the Uchiha's had an arms thrown across his waist and their legs were entangled with his. The covers were down at their waist, showing their bare chests. All in all, this looked like a very intimate position.

He sat up awkwardly on his side, hissing when the action caused a pain in his back. He turned his glare on the person in the doorway. "What?" He hissed.

"You're… You're…" Sakura stuttered pointing at him.

Naruto glared when Sakura didn't speak any further gaping like a fish, her mouth opening and closing in silence. "Well, if you don't mind I'm trying to sleep here and you are disturbing my pillows."

"'Pillows?'" Naruto looked down at Sasuke.

"Shut up Pillow Number Two."

Sasuke frowned. "I am not a pillow."

Naruto's glare turned on full blast as Sasuke tried to untangle himself. "I don't think that's a wise decision Otou-"

Sasuke gave a strangled yelp as he was jerked back into the bed. Arms encircled his chest while legs wrapped around his own, locking him into place. "Stay, Pillow Number Two! Why can't you be as good as Pillow Number One?"

"Get off me, Dobe!"

Itachi sighed while Sakura looked on in mortified confusion. "What the hell is goin' on?" Sakura screamed.

"Naruto-kun isn't quite awake. This occurs every morning. I must admit, this is the first time he has mistaken us as 'pillows.' I am quite curious as to why I'm Number One and Otouto is Number Two."

Naruto scoffed whereas Sasuke glared. "Obviously because One is the best and Two is very good but not quite the best." Sasuke's Sharingan appeared as he glared kunai at the blonde idiot named Naruto. Apparently they took off his chakra suppressors too. Oh well, they only had about a week left anyway. "Don't use your fancy eye on me Number Two! I'll kick your feathery ass!"

"Oh? We are feather pillows?" Itachi asked, going along with it.

"Of course! Only the best kinds of pillows there are."

"Tell me, do I have a case?"

"Yeah! A silky red one!"

"Red?"

"It looks good on you Number One."

"I see… And does Number Two have one?"

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke screamed in frustration when he couldn't get away. "Why the hell are you going along with this Itachi?"

"I find it amusing. Naruto-kun's morning rambles are quite interesting." Itachi started to chuckle, shocking everyone.

"Kyaa~!" Naruto screamed, letting go of Sasuke and turning around. He latched onto Itachi. "You're the best pillow in the world! I've never heard you laugh before!" Sasuke immediately took the opportunity to jump off the bed, showing he was only in his boxers. Sakura turned red. All of a sudden, Naruto stiffened. He lifted his head off of Itachi's chest, looking the man in the eye. "I-Itachi?"

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. You slept well, I presume." Naruto nodded, mortification written on his face. He looked down to see him clinging onto Itachi. His arms around the man's neck and his legs were on either side of his waist, straddling him.

"Kyaa~!" He screamed and jumped back, falling off the bed. "Itai!" He clutched the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, extending his hand out to the blonde.

Naruto scrambled backwards, standing up as he went. His face was as red as Sakura's. "I-I'm fine!" He squeaked out, holding his hands up.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked Sakura rudely. He was now fully dressed.

"Uh… We-Well, I'm supposed to look over Itachi-san and give him his medicine." She didn't look anyone in the eye are her face was still a bright shade of red. "Th-Then he will be discharged from the hospital."

"Hn. Hurry up."

"R-Right. If you'll sit up, Itachi-san?" Sakura's blush worsened when she saw Itachi's bare chest. She let her hands hover over his chest, green chakra glowing from the inspection jutsu. After a few seconds she nodded and pulled her hands away, the glowing dying out. She went into medic mode."You're condition has worsened from yesterday, but that's to be expected. I advise you not to do anything strenuous, which means no heavy lifting, no training, no sparing, etc. I don't think you should even run. Also, don't do anything that will cause you stress and _don't_ use your chakra. Ever. You'll die faster." She didn't bother to sugarcoat her words. They were shinobi; they understood the danger of their profession. She pulled out a bottle of pills from her pouch. "Take two of these three times a day; breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You have to eat with these otherwise you'll throw up." Itachi nodded taking the bottle from her. "Be sure to sign out before you leave." She left the room with one last look at Itachi's chest.

"Well, let's go then!" Naruto grabbed his jacket and the two shirts lying on the ground. He put on his jacket, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of having no shirt on and walked out the door. A fully dressed Sasuke and a shirtless Itachi followed soon after. The ride on the elevator was quiet and when they walked to the sign in desk, they got many stares. Itachi quickly signed out, ignoring the blushing nurses giving him lustful looks. "Umm… I think we should Shunshin back home…" Naruto suggested getting uncomfortable with all the people staring at Itachi.

"Itachi can't use chakra, Dobe. Weren't you listening?"

Naruto scowled at Sasuke. "Of course I was listening, Teme! I have enough chakra to take him along with me! Of course, I've never done a two person Shunshin before, but I'm sure it won't be _that_ hard." Sasuke scoffed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "What a BASTARD!" Naruto yelled out, earning him more attention. He blushed and grabbed onto Itachi's arm, quickly Shunshining away. They appeared in the kitchen of their house. Naruto stumbled slightly, letting go of Itachi's arm. Taking Itachi along for the ride took more chakra than he thought it would.; it also threw off his balance. Itachi held onto his shoulders, steadying him. "Thanks Itachi-san."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Back to 'Itachi-san?'"

Naruto blushed. "How about if you call me 'Naruto,' I'll call you 'Itachi.'"

Itachi allowed a small smirk to grace his face. "Very well, Naruto."

Naruto grinned up at him. "Go ahead and get showered and such. I'll start a load of laundry," he lifted up the two disgusting shirts in his hands, "and then I'll make breakfast. I'll call ya'll down when it's ready." Itachi nodded and left the kitchen. Naruto quickly started a load of darks and began to make breakfast. He decided he'd just do a simple Western Style eggs, bacon and toast. He made scrambled eggs for himself, sunny side up for Itachi and over easy for Sasuke. He also made some extra scrambled eggs for the former Team Hebi; he'd bring it over to their house later.

He jumped when he heard a 'CRACK!' outside. Apparently it started raining; he could hear the water hitting the roof. "Breakfast's ready! Don't forget your medicine Itachi!" They all quickly ate and washed the dishes. Naruto grabbed the leftovers. "I'll be right back." He covered them so they wouldn't get wet in the rain and put on his shoes. He quickly ran over to the former Team Hebi's house and dropped off the food, reminding them to clean up after themselves. When he made it back inside, he shivered from the cold. The wet clothes clinging to his body just made it worse. "I'm going to take a quick shower." His teeth chattered as he past the Uchiha's in the living room.

Naruto sighed in content as he stepped into the hot shower. He let the water run over his head and down his body as he thought. He couldn't believe what happened yesterday. Would things really go back to the same way? Would it really be okay to include himself in this family? Itachi and Sasuke both said… well, _implied_ that he was one of their precious people and that they wanted to be his. And they both comforted him in his time of need. He blushed when he remember how they fell asleep and how he woke up. He wondered what happened during his half awake time. He only vaguely remembers something about two pillows and the first thing he fully remembered was waking up on Itachi like… _that_. His face burned brighter.

He pushed those thoughts off to the side and began to wash his hair and body. He discovered awhile back that his body grew almost no hair. The hair on the top of his head was the only hair that grew on his body, and that grew really quickly. Naruto had thought this to be normal until Kiba pointed it out. He decided to just ignore the fact and put it under 'Things That Probably Happen Only To Me Because Of Kyuubi.' Naruto reached up to feel the length of his hair; already it was past his shoulders. Usually he cut it once every two weeks to keep it the short length it was, but maybe he should start growing it out? It'd be nice to have hair like Ji-… He smiled sadly to himself. _Yeah… It'd be nice to have a hair style like Ero-Sennin._

Naruto reluctantly turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He quickly dried his body and put on some standard black shinobi pants and shirt, deciding to forgo the usual orange outfit today. He walked into the living room to see Itachi reading his book and Sasuke staring blankly at the television. He sat down on the couch in between the Uchiha's.

"So, who's up for a movie?" He grinned as the two looked at him. Sasuke gave his usual 'Hn.' as a response and Itachi nodded before going back to his book, finishing up whatever chapter he was on. "Alright!" Naruto got up and went to the movie rack. He searched through them calling out names as he went. "The Notebook?"

"No." Sasuke answered. Itachi didn't really care.

"Juno?"

"No."

"No Country for Old Men?"

There was a pause this time before he answered. "No."

Naruto seemed hesitant on this title. "1408?"

"No."

"Jesus fuck, you are hard to please. Boondock Saints?"

"No."

Naruto huffed. "Why don't you just pick a movie?"

"No."

Naruto growled. "The Hangover?"

"No."

"What? Why don't you want to watch The Hangover? That movie if fuckin' hilarious!"

"No."

"Fuck, Sasuke! You don't like anything. And stop using one word replies!"

Sasuke smirked. "No."

"You know what? I don't care what you think anymore! We're watching Harry fuckin' Potter with Albus motherfuckin' Dumbledore!" He grabbed the movie off the rack and put it in the player.

"Which one?" Itachi asked.

"The Half-Blood Prince."

Sasuke smirked. "The one were Harry and Draco have a 'wand' fight in the bathroom?"

"Yeah. Why?" Naruto asked cluelessly as he walked back to the couch, the movie starting.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Never mind, Dobe." Naruto scowled at the name, but ignored him in favor of the movie.

* * *

(**AN: THE GAME.**)

It was a little after lunch when an ANBU came to tell him the Hokage wanted him. Naruto waved 'goodbye' to the Uchiha's before heading to the Tsunade's Office. When he got there, he saw the Elder Frog – _Fakusu? Fukusu? What was his name again?_ – sitting on the Hokage's desk. Naruto took one look at Tsunade before guilt overcame him, he looked away.

"What do you need… Obaa-chan?"

Tsunade smiled softly at Naruto. He had forgiven her and felt guilty at the same time. "Fukasaku wanted to talk to you about training."

He looked at the frog and the frog nodded. "Since Jiraiya-chan has died, there is no longer a Gama Sennin. You are the next in line so I would like to take you back to Mount Myobokuzan to train you in Senjutsu. There is no way you can beat Pein the way you are now. So, come back with me to Myobokuzan – if you want to be trained the way Jiraiya-chan was that is."

"I'll be able to beat Pein then?"

"I don't know." The frog said honestly. "But you never will with the way you are right now." He turned to the Hokage. "Is that alright, Tsunade?"

"Of course," Tsunade smirked. "Work him to the bone."

"Senjutsu is tougher than anything you can imagine. Do you still want to do it?" He asked Naruto.

"Ero-Sennin did it didn't he? I can't let him beat me." Naruto answered determinedly.

Fukasaku smirked. '_So this is the Child of Prophecy, ne?'_ "That's the spirit!"

"Wait, what about Itachi and Sasuke and the others?" He asked Tsunade.

"Itachi has proven his loyalty more than enough. We know more about Akatsuki than we ever have and probably more than anyone else ever will. And Sasuke…" She trailed off. "Well, I'm sure we can keep the brat in check. As for Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo, we have them under blood contract. They won't be doing anything any time soon. And if they do, we'll have it under control."

"You aren't going to kill them are you?" Over the past two weeks of interacting with the emotionally deprived teens, he has come to care for them.

Tsunade looked him up and down. "As long as they don't give us a reason to, we won't. Now stop your worrying, you're acting like a Mother Hen. Go get ready; you'll be leaving within the hour."

"Hai!"

* * *

"Alright, I'll be leaving for who knows long, so don't destroy the house while I'm gone. And try not to kill each other." Naruto spoke to the group in front of him consisting of Sasuke, Itachi, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. "_Clean up after yourselves_. I swear to god if I come back home to a pig sty, I will maim you all and make you clean it all up. I'll be stopping by a few friends houses on the way to see if they'll come make you food every now and then, but I'm sure they won't be coming everyday, breakfast, lunch and dinner so go out to eat sometimes. Don't just eat junk food.

"Itachi, don't forget to take your medicine! And if you have an episode or something, make sure you tell Tsunade-obaa-chan or Sakura chan. Sasuke, be nicer to everyone and clean up after yourself. Don't trash your room. As for the rest of you, don't destroy the house and don't kill anyone. You are all free to go out and about without anyone watching you, but Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo, you all will still be having the chakra suppressors on for now. Oh! Sasuke and Itachi, ya'll can go pick up ya'lls weapons at Tsunade's Office now. I almost forgot about that. Also-"

"Just shut up and go, Dobe. We get it."

Naruto glared but picked his bag up off the floor anyway. "I guess I'll be seeing you all later. Be safe! I'm off!" He left the house, hoping that they would all still be living by the time he got back. He stopped at Sakura's house to see her. When no one answered, he sighed and searched Konoha for her. He found her hanging out with the Ino-Shika-Chou group. "Sakura-chan! Can you do me a big _big_ favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to make sure Sasuke and the other's don't wreck the house or die while I'm gone."

"'Gone?' Where are you going?" Ino asked.

"I'm leaving for training. I shouldn't be gone long. A month maybe at the most. If I take longer, I'll be sure to come back and tell you but I don't think it will."

Sakura looked hesitant in granting Naruto his favor. She still hadn't gotten around to trusting Itachi yet after all. It's kind of hard to trust a man you've met on multiple occasions and on every single on he's tried to hurt you or your friends. "Umm…"

"Please, please, _please_, Sakura-chan! I'm begging you! All you need to do is cook for them every now and then and check up on them! And tell them to clean up if the house is messy! You really don't need to do all that much! Please, please, please, ple-"

"Alright, alright! I'll do it! But you totally owe me one Naruto!" Sakura consented to her friends pleas.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Sakura! I'll see you all later! Tell Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei I said 'Bye!'" Naruto ran off. He skidded to a stop in front of Tsunade. "I'm here!" Naruto huffed out, trying to regain his breath.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "You were almost late, Gaki!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry! I got lost on the Road of Life!" Somewhere, a cycloptic Jounin sneezed. _'Yes! I got one of them!'_

A vein popped out on her forehead. "Whatever, Gaki! Now get goin'!"

"Uhmm… How exactly am I getting there?" Naruto rubbed the back of his next sheepishly.

"Reverse Summoning." Fukasaku explained.

"Oh~! And how do I-?" He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Take care of him Fukasaku." Tsunade looked down at the frog.

"Of course." He disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke stared out the window. There was a slight drizzle that day; the clouds above a light grey, blocking out the sun. He sighed silently to himself for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. The house was quiet and – dare he say it – _boring_ without Naruto around. I had been two weeks since Naruto left, and Sasuke was bored out of his _mind!_ Sure, there was Itachi in the house, not to mention those idiots living next to them, and Sakura who came over on occasion, but it just wasn't the same. He sighed again to himself.

"Sasuke…" He heard a wet call for his name from the doorway. When he looked, he immediately rushed to Itachi as the man pitched forward. Sasuke caught him before he could hit the ground. Itachi coughed up more blood. "I think-" He started to cough again.

Sasuke went into action, picking up the man in his arms and using a bit of chakra to help. He enhanced his speed with chakra as well, running to the hospital. Sasuke kicked the doors down, startling the people inside. "Where's Tsunade?" There was a flurry of people as they saw the condition of the man in his arms. A doctor set him on a gurney and began to wheel him off while another left to find the Hokage. Everyone knew who this man was and everyone knew that Tsunade was his personal doctor.

A minute passed before Tsunade slammed through the doors, once again startling the poor civilians inside. "What happened?" She asked as her and Sasuke ran to where they took Itachi.

"I don't know. He walked into my room coughing up blood. He collapsed and passed out a little while after."

Tsunade nodded at the got to the room. She pushed the doctor aside and began her own diagnosis. The Hokage paused her hands over the man's chest before moving them up to his throat and over his mouth. Blood stained with a black substance came out. She carried it with her chakra into a nearby basin. "What is your blood type Sasuke?"

"AB. Why?"

"How do you feel about needles?"

Sasuke picked it up quickly, showing the inside of his arm. "Give him all the blood he needs."

"Good." She quickly called for a blood transfuser. "Go ahead and sit down in that chair. You'll probably start to feel light headed and I don't want you falling and screwing this up. Go get some Orange Juice and two IV's for the both of them." She ordered another nurse. She quickly grabbed the blood transfuser from the doctor who just got back. She used an anesthetic wipe to clean any harmful germs before sticking the needle in both of them. She turned on the machine and it began to pull blood from his arm. He winced at the feeling. **( 2 )**

Tsunade began to draw blood out of Itachi VIA his mouth and lungs. All of the blood she pulled out had a black substance in it. She ignored the nurse as she put an IV in both Uchiha's arms and handed Sasuke some Orange Juice. Tsunade continued this process until Sasuke slumped in his seat, his head falling forward. She cursed and turned of the machine. She pulled out the needles, cleaning off the area and putting a band-aid over it to prevent it from bleeding out. Tsunade called in some doctors and nurses to get them into a room and to get them comfortable. She sighed and rubbed her face as she left the room, taking the basin of black stained blood with her for more research. She was no where near finding a cure despite the numerous sleepless nights and she was afraid that Itachi didn't have much longer to live. His lungs and heart were deteriorating at a much faster pace then she could have ever predicted. She'd be surprised it Itachi lived to see next week.

* * *

"Goddamnit!" Naruto cursed as the Kyuubi pushed him and Fukasaku apart. Every time they tried to fuse, the Kyuubi pushed them apart and every time he did it, it hurt like a _bitch_! It didn't seem to hurt Fukasaku all that much, save for the pain of having his own chakra forced into him so Naruto was thankful for that.

"One more time." Naruto almost whined when Fukasaku uttered those words. He just wanted to say 'Fuck it!' and find a new way of doing it, but he got up and allowed the frog onto his shoulder. Just as they were about to start up again, Kousuke appeared in front of him. It was the frog Fukasaku left behind to act as messenger. "What happened?" Fukasaku asked.

"Tsunade-sama wishes for Naruto to come home. She said it's an emergency." Though he said it was an emergency, he didn't sound hurried at all.

Naruto and Fukasaku looked at each other. "Alright. I'll go in a second. Let me get cleaned up." Naruto quickly went to the house. He took a quick shower, and gathered his things. He tied his hair back in a high ponytail since it now reached his shoulders when he tied it back; it went down a little passed his should blades when it wasn't up. He usually hated how fast his hair grew, but this time he kinda liked it since he was aiming to grow it out like his sensei. Naruto now wore a cloak over his usual outfit. It was a short sleeve, high collared, buttonless black cloak that reached down to his knees. There was a red-orange flame pattern licking the fabric at the bottom. **( 3 )** He slid the official Gama Summoning Scroll that Jiraiya used to be in charge of in a sling on his back. He smiled to himself as he walked out the house, yelling a 'Goodbye!' to Shima. **( 4 )**

"Ready?" Naruto nodded to Fukasaku and they disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear in the Hokage's Office.

"What'cha need Obaa-san? I'm not done with-"

"Itachi's back in the hospital." Tsunade stunned Naruto into silence. "He collapsed two days and he hasn't woken up since. I had to do an emergency blood transfusion with Sasuke as the donor in order to keep Itachi alive. But I'm afraid he won't live much longer unless I can find a cure." She sighed to herself and rubbed her temples. "I'm no where _near_ finding a cure. Not even a temporary one. He's got two days, maybe a week at best, but his organs are already starting to shut down. We're doing all we can to keep him alive."

"What room?" Naruto asked quietly.

"He's staying here in the Hokage Tower's personal room. I wanted to be close to him just in case so I brought all the equipment I could think of that would help me. He's through those doors." She pointed to the right.

Naruto nodded and headed to the entrance. He opened the doors quietly, not making a sound as he walked up to Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke was sitting lifelessly in the chair beside the bed, staring at Itachi's prone body. Itachi was hooked up to at least four machines, each one working it's best to keep Itachi alive. There was a breathing tube going down Itachi's throat and numerous needles stuck into his body. His face was pale and sunken and there were black circles surrounding his eyes. Itachi's body was limp and lifeless, just lying there on the bed as if he were already dead.

"I called you back so you could say good-"

"Don't…. Don't say it… You're going to find a cure. I know you will. You _have_ to." Naruto whispered, not looking away from Itachi.

"Naruto…" Tsunade looked at the two men sadly. "I'm sorry… But I don't think he'll-"

"Shut up." Sasuke interrupted her this time. "He _can't_ die… He… He has to make it up to me…" Sasuke didn't expand his thoughts further. Tsunade was surprised that he even talked. He hasn't talked for almost two days now, choosing to stare at the weakened form of his older brother.

Tsunade shook her head. Denial was a hard thing to come over. "You two have to face reality. Itachi is more than likely going to _die_. There's nothing you two can do about it."

Naruto turned his pain stricken eyes towards her, almost causing her to take a step back. "Then what are you doing here talking to us for? _Go._" Tsunade closed her eyes in sympathy as Naruto turned his head back around and sat down in another chair next to the bed. She walked out silently, leaving the men alone.

* * *

Tsunade wiped her brow as she tried another solution with the contaminated blood she had gotten from Itachi. She cursed when the black multiplied instead of decreased and through the testing solution away along with the blood. She looked back over her notes, going through everything again in her mind. Should she use a deer antler this time instead of a lizard's tail? Or maybe it was the Agaricus Blazei plant? Wait, did she use that? Fuck! She bit her thumb in thought as she poured over her notes, scratching out words and adding new ones.

She slumped into the chair next to her working desk. She had been going at this non stop since yesterday after she called back Naruto. Her body was aching and her mind was scattered with her thoughts. She didn't know what she would do if Itachi died, not that she had any kind of personal relationship with him. No, she was worried because of Naruto. Naruto just lost Jiraiya; he couldn't lose Itachi now that he had become another one of his precious people. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought of the pain Naruto must be going through right now.

She double checked her notes, triple checked them. She checked them over and over again for the next ten minutes. When she couldn't make any more changes, she asked for Shizune and three other doctors to get their outlooks on the information. They all gave her the same answer she arrived to even though she made them go through it twice. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. There was no cure.

* * *

**Yay~! Another one finished! I hope you all enjoyed! And sorry to all of you whom I made lose The Game! I couldn't resist when I thought of it while writing. Also, I should be putting up UNAI within the next week.**

**( 1 )** "It's a Pear Blossom. It means good health and hope."

-Okay, I don't exactly remember where I got that information, but I Google'd it. It's a really pretty flower – here's a photo (Also, there will be a link in my profile.):

http:/tangledhelix (dot) com/wp-content/uploads/2006/04/blossom (dot )jpg 

**( 2 )** The blood transfusion between Itachi and Sasuke.

-Alright, I'm not totally sure if this can happen in real life, but it can in my fic because I say so.

**( 3 )** Naruto's cloak.

-I changed the style up a bit from the Canon because I don't think that the red looks good with the orange. Honestly, what is Kishimoto thinking! It totally clashes with his outfit! (Or at least I think so.)

**( 4 )** He smiled to himself as he walked out the house, yelling a 'Goodbye!' to Shima.

-Shima is the 'Ma' frog. The wife of Fukasaku 'Pa.'


	10. A Funeral For A Great Man

**Haihai again! I'm back once again after a long absence! I didn't mean to be gone so long D: time just flew by! So :D Enjoi!**

* * *

Title: Sinners' Devotion

Summary: Sasuke saved Itachi instead of killing him-on a whim supposedly. Now back in Konoha with Akatsuki after them along with Naruto, they have to do everything in their power to protect everything they…. love? future ItaSasuNaru yaoi – rating may go up.

Words: 4,331

Total: 56,126

Date: 11-29-10

Disclaimer!: I'm afraid of what I'm going to do when Naruto ends… I'll probably steal the copyrights from Kishimoto and continue it – yaoi edition! :D

* * *

_End of Chapter 9:_

_Tsunade wiped her brow as she tried another solution with the contaminated blood she had gotten from Itachi. She cursed when the black multiplied instead of decreased and through the testing solution away along with the blood. She looked back over her notes, going through everything again in her mind. Should she use a deer antler this time instead of a lizard's tail? Or maybe it was the Agaricus Blazei plant? Wait, did she use that? Fuck! She bit her thumb in thought as she poured over her notes, scratching out words and adding new ones._

_She slumped into the chair next to her working desk. She had been going at this non stop since yesterday after she called back Naruto. Her body was aching and her mind was scattered with her thoughts. She didn't know what she would do if Itachi died, not that she had any kind of personal relationship with him. No, she was worried because of Naruto. Naruto just lost Jiraiya; he couldn't lose Itachi now that he had become another one of his precious people. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought of the pain Naruto must be going through right now._

_She double checked her notes, triple checked them. She checked them over and over again for the next ten minutes. When she couldn't make any more changes, she asked for Shizune and three other doctors to get their outlooks on the information. They all gave her the same answer she arrived to even though she made them go through it twice. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. There was no cure._

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Funeral For A Great Man**

She lingered outside the room, unable to muster up the courage to walk in. She bit her lip until her lip bleed and raised her hand to open the door, only to let it fall uselessly to the ground. Her eyes clenched shut and she took in a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that were struggling to get free of her eyes. As she let out the air in her lungs, she opened the door. There was no going back now as she had the occupants' attention.

She quietly closed the door behind her and walked up to the bed. Two pairs of eyes bore into her. She swallowed; her mouth suddenly dry. Sure, she had to deliver news like this almost every minute back during the war and at least once a week now, but this was different. This was her 'son' and his pseudo-family.

"Shizune, a couple of colleges, and I have look at this from every possible angle. We have tried everything that we could think of, every medicine in every combination." She saw their jaws tightening in preparation of what she was going to say next. Her eyes closed; she couldn't stand to look at those hopeful eyes of her 'son' anymore. She failed as a 'mother.' "I'm so sorry, Naruto." Her voice was naught but a whisper. "The best I can do is force him awake so you can say good-"

"No." Naruto's voice croaked out and she opened her eyes to see him staring at the limp figure in the bed. "It's best to let him… _go_… without any pain." He smiled up at her, his eyes scrunched up. "Thanks, Obaa-san. I know you… tired everything." He leaned heavily against the figure sitting next to him on the couch, unconsciously searching for support.

Tsunade pursed her lips, and glanced at Itachi. He was worse than two days ago. '_Had it really _only_ been two days?'_ His hair was grimy, having gone without shower for three days now; they daren't move him in fear of speeding along his death. There were even more machines hooked up to his body, all helping to monitor his health and help him stay alive. His face was gaunt, having only been getting nutrients through the IV. Bruises seemed to have appeared all over his body, and the machine monitoring the black substance in his blood showed a 33% instead of the 12% that was present on the screen two days ago. The substance was taking up over a third of his blood content; it was amazing they were able to keep him alive, even with the high-tech machines.

"I…" Sasuke's voice was rusty; as if he hadn't spoken for those two days she was gone. "Can you… wake him up?" He pulled his eyes from Itachi's prone form. "Just… Just for a moment… Then let him go back to sleep… I just… I just…" His mouth stayed slightly open as he turned back to look at his brother, tears gathering in his eyes but he daren't let them fall.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, making sure he was fine with it to as he was against it not just a minute ago. The blonde just closed his eyes, a single tear escaping them as he leaned his full weight on Sasuke. She walked up to the eldest Uchiha, her footsteps seemingly too loud in the deathly silence that permeated the room. The Hokage placed two fingers on Itachi's forehead, concentrating a small amount of chakra into them, and gave his consciousness a small push, waking him up. Tsunade looked to Sasuke and Naruto one more time before leaving; she knew they would want to be left alone. "I'll be right outside." She whispered as she closed the door behind her.

Itachi woke up slowly, his eyes not focusing correctly and his mind not fully awake. His body was numb and his throat seemed to be blocked by some object. Slowly, his senses came back to him. He could feel his lungs taking in air and pushing it out, be he knew he wasn't the one drawing it in. His body started to throb, a dull ache pulsing throughout. Gray-black eyes swiveled in their sockets, locking on two figures beside him.

'_Who?'_ He thought. _'Who are they? …. Why are they crying? …. Are they crying for me? … Why would…. Sasuke…. Naruto…. That's Sasuke… And Naruto… Why are they crying?'_ He tried to move his arm to hug them but they only twitched; he tried to open his mouth to talk but his voice was blocked.

"H-Hey Itachi." Naruto's voice cracked and a hiccup escaped from his lips. "Do-Don't worry abou-about a thing o-okay? You'r-You're going to be ju-just f-fine." He gave Itachi a fake smile.

'_You're such a… liar… You've always… been a bad liar…'_ His thoughts came to him slowly. He wished he could talk to them, ask them what was wrong; why were they crying; who was going to be just fine; and why Naruto was lying about something he knew nothing about?

"Aniki…" Sasuke's voice tumbled from his lips, but he didn't say anything further.

'_Ani-? … Me… They're talking… about me… I'm…'_ His eyes made another go around of the room. The multiple machines tied up to him and what he now recognized as a breathing tube blocking his throat. _'I'm… who's going… to be 'okay.' They're crying over… me.'_ Itachi looked back to them, his brain finally beginning to catch up with him. He struggled to move his arm, the heart monitor going a bit faster with the strain. His hand reached for them and lost strength, hanging limply over the bed.

Sasuke reached for it, and held it between his hands. Itachi only realized just how cold he was when he felt Sasuke's heat. His hand grew even warmer when Naruto placed his hand upon theirs. Itachi's body began to shake from the sudden chill, a cold sweat breaking out over his forehead. This only caused the worry and anguished in his boys' eyes worse and he wished he could rip the tube from his throat and tell them he was going to be alright. He settled for a malformed smile, his lips spreading awkwardly around the tube.

"I-I love you Anik-ki." A deep cry escaped from Sasuke's throat.

"_I love you… too Otouto… Don't…'_

"I'm-I'm sorry. I-" He broke off into broken sobs, his tears landing on the conjoined hands.

'_Don't be… sorry… I'm so proud…'_

"Do-Don't you worry abo-about the Teme, I-Itachi."

'_Naruto… please… I…'_

Naruto smiled at him. "I-I'll talk goo-good care of-" His breath caught in his throat, and no more sound escaped him. He continued to stare at Itachi, tears welling up in his eyes but never falling, Naruto's jaw clenched sporadically with the effort to keep them back.

'_Please don't… don't cry… I…'_ his world began to become dark again. _'No… I…. still have…'_ He could feel his eyelids getting heavier. _'Something… I need…. I need to… say… I…'_ His world faded into oblivion, the image of his boys' crying – Sasuke's tears streaming down his cheek and Naruto's tears just beginning to escape his eyes – was burned into his mind.

Naruto fell limp against Sasuke as Itachi went back under. His hand slipped from Itachi's and Sasuke's joined ones. When he opened his eyes back once again, he was in the last place he wanted to be at that moment.

"**I will help you, boy."** Kyuubi's hot breath washed over him from behind the bars. **"The Uchiha – the sick one – you wish to save him do you not?"**

"Shut up." Naruto's voice was a deathly calm. "Let me out." He added on when he found he couldn't get out due to Kyuubi's chakra. He made a mental note to check that out later, it wouldn't do to get stuck inside his mind due to the Kyuubi during a fight or something equally critical where every second counted.

"**Do NOT order me around **_**ningen.**_**"** Kyuubi's voice was scathing. **"I am offering to cure your 'family,'"** the word was said mockingly. **"Do you not wish to heal the ningen?"**

"There's nothing. Obaa-chan already said that there was no cure-"

"**Ah, and there is where you are wrong **_**boy**_**. This is no **_**human**_** cure, yes that is a fact. But a **_**demon's**_** cure,"** the Kyuubi somehow seemed to smirk, **"now **_**that**_** – there is one."**

There was a moment of silence. "What do you want?" Naruto knew Kyuubi never gave anything without a price. Usually it was too high a price to pay, but Naruto was willing to do anything short of letting the Kyuubi free to heal Itachi.

Kyuubi's smirk widened and his eyes glowed an unearthly color. **"I'm glad you see it my way ningen…"**

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened up to the white ceiling.

"Thank _Kami_, Naruto."

He looked to the side to see Tsunade. He was spread out on the couch in Itachi's 'room.' "What?" Naruto sat up on the couch, looking over at Itachi.

"Sasuke damn near had a panic attack when you fainted. I rushed in when he practically screamed your name. You've been out for about a minute. You should go home and get some rest." She glanced at Itachi's sleeping form. "I'll notify you when Itachi-"

"No."

"'_No_?' Naruto you just passed out from fatigue and you have had a very stressful week, you _need_-"

"Quiet." Tsunade backed up from the order. It was so sudden, so quiet, so _authoritative_, that she was shocked that it came from Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall in between the bed and the couch; he was still rattled from the scare Naruto gave him. It was enough that Itachi was… d-… going to-… going to _leave_ him, the last thing he needed was Naruto passing out on him. He shakily wiped away the remnants of his tears and snot, the red circles belying him.

"I… I know what to do."

Sasuke's eyebrows scrunched at Naruto's words. His eyes followed the blonde as he stood up and walked over to Itachi's bedside. "What? You know what to do about what?"

Naruto glance at him before going back to Itachi's still form. "I can… I can heal him.. I-"

"What?" Sasuke's voice was penetrating. Now he was angry. "Don't be _stupid_ Uzumaki. Tsunade just said that there was no cur-!"

"Yeah." Naruto agreed with him, shocking the anger out of him. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, determination showing through the beautiful cerulean irises. The blonde's eyes shifted to Tsunade. "Yeah, there's no cure – no _human _ cure. But a _demon's_…" Naruto looked back to Itachi, missing their shocked looks, "_that's_ a different story."

"Don't you even _think_ about it Naruto! How did you find out about a demon's healing spell anyways? You probably don't even know the risks-"

"Of course I know them Obaa-san. He explained it to me. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"'He?' Surely you aren't talking about Kyuubi are you?"

"Naruto!" Sasuke cut in. "Are you such an idiot that you'd take something from that _demon_?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke. "I know. But it'll save Itachi."

Sasuke faltered. "How do you even know it'll do what Kyuubi said it will?" There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"I don't. I'll just have to trust him. Besides, if I die, he dies. He knows this. He wouldn't do anything to harm me… permanently at least. And if it… kills Itachi – well, that's not going to be much of a difference then our situation right now is it?" Naruto gave them a rueful smile.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes, searching for hope, for confidence, for a promise. "This won't do anything bad, right?"

"I promise, nothing bad will happen." _'-to Itachi.'_

Sasuke searched his eyes for a lie. When he found none he reluctantly shut his eyes and nodded.

"You both are _crazy_! There is no way I am authorizing this! There are too many risks involved! You are making a deal with the devil! There's too much at stake-!"

"Obaa-san." She looked into his eyes. "Trust me. Okay?"

Tsunade faltered. How could she say no to those eyes and that voice? "Fine. _Fine_. But we _will_ be taking precautions to make sure you-"

"I don't think that there really is anything that can protect me from Kyuubi while keeping an open connection. My Will will be my protection. That's the best we can do. Besides, I don't really think it's your choice Obaa-san. It's Sasuke's, and he already gave me consent."

Tsunade growled. "_Fine_, but we are staying in here; I don't care what you say." She added on when she saw his mouth open to protest. "If anything goes wrong, we will be here to help. If you don't like it, I'm perfectly happy with incapacitating you so you can't do it _at all_." Naruto scowled at her. "Be glad that I'm allowing you to do this much _brat_."

Naruto sucked his teeth at her and turned to Itachi. He licked his in nervousness and reached for Kyuubi's chakra. He was startled when it came easily; he was so used to having to struggle with it or having it over power him. He took in a deep breath to calm himself and began the process. He placed one clawed hand on Itachi's forehead and the other on his chest, just over his heart. He hoped to God that this would work, that Kyuubi's instructions wouldn't backfire on him.

"Աստվածները է դժոխք, լսել իմ լաց էին լինում." He began to chant in a language none of them had ever heard before. There were weird growls and guttural sounds in between the words. No human would ever be able to speak that language, that's for sure. **( 1 )** Tsunade and Sasuke couldn't make heads or tails of it, even Naruto had no idea what he was saying. All he knew was that this spell was rarely ever used by demons since '**no demon would ever lower himself to **_**plead**_** and… well, lets just say that sometimes this doesn't work and it tends to… **_**backfire**_** when it doesn't**.'

"Առնել սույն մարդու հիվանդություն եւ դարձնել այն իմը." Naruto twitched when a sharp pain stabbed at him and Itachi's body jerked violently. "Վերցնել իր վերքերը ու տառապանքն է դրանք ինձ վրա." Itachi's fingers clutched at the covers and a sweat broke across his body as the bruises began to disappear. The heart monitor to his right was beeping wildly. Naruto panted, his teeth clenched in pain, but he had to continue.

"Թող տանջվել ցավից, այլեւս, ես կունենա իր պատժի." The Uchiha's fingers immediately relaxed and the heart monitor stopped for a breath taking moment before starting up again in an unsteady beat. Naruto wanted to cry out as the pain in his body nearly tripled. "Ես ձեզ նրա արեան." Naruto used a sharp claw to make a nick just above Itachi's heart, the blood trickling out of the new wound.

"Ես ձեզ բերել իմ արյունը." He removed his hand from Itachi's forehead and bit into the pad of his thumb, causing blood to well up. He wiped his blood stained finger across the wound he had made on Itachi's body, mingling their blood. Itachi stopped breathing and his face scrunched up in pain. Naruto hunched his shoulders, his breathing ragged. He wished he could stop, but he couldn't. Kyuubi had told him _exactly_ what would happen should he stop or falter. Let's just say it wasn't very good.

"Խնդրում եմ ընդունեք մեր առաջարկները, եւ Ընդունեք իմ մաղթում Ձեզ աստվածները է դժոխք." He finished with a scream, collapsing onto Itachi. He heard the heart monitor go flat once more as he fell into darkness. **( 2 )**

* * *

Thunder roared and the cold rain pelted his body. His mind was numb as he looked at the closed casket. No tears fell from his eyes to join the rain as they lowered the coffin into the earth. He fisted the red roses in his hand, slightly crushing them. He threw them down onto the coffin wordlessly and turned around, not able to look at it anymore. Naruto stared at the table in front of him filled with trinkets owned by the man and his picture. He ran a hand over the glass protecting the photo, tracing the features.

"I'm sorry I failed you." He whispered, his words disappearing in the rain. A hand landed on his shoulder. "What Obaa-chan?"

"Naruto…" Her voice was soft. "You did your best. It-… It was just his time." Naruto just nodded and drew his hand back away from the face of the photo. "If you like, I'll let you say something." Naruto bit his lip and nodded, following her up onto the small stage. Tsunade cleared her voice, gaining the attention of the small crowd that had come for the funeral. "Thank you all… for coming. It would have meant a lot to him." Tsunade gave a small smile. "I-… I'm going to hand over the mic to," she swallowed the frog in her throat, "Uzumaki Naruto." She stepped down next to Shizune, her head hung low.

Naruto swallowed and stepped up. He stared out over the crowd who had known the man they were burying today. Well… "I…" His mouth wasn't able to form any words. He licked his lips, his mouth opening and closing a few more times. He connected eyes with Sasuke, then Kakashi's, then Iruka's, and finally the man's photo. "He was a stupid man." He began, words just flowing out of his mouth before he could think about it. "He was stupid, and idiotic, and… and… a great man." He paused. "He was willing to sacrifice himself for others, though we never noticed until after it had happened…. He wasn't able to correctly express himself, so I never noticed when he was trying to be nice to me or trying to cheer me up.

"He wasn't a bad guy, but he always seemed to come off that way." He chuckled wetly along with the crowd. "He was a good person with a good heart. A man that gave everything for nothing, yet we never noticed because he didn't want it to be. He didn't want to come off as a sap right?" He grinned, tasting salt instead of rain. "He was just a man to some, the world to others. A brother, a mentor, a father, a grandfather… a perverted old man." His grin faded into a smile. "I will never forget you, Ero-Sennin." He whispered the last part to himself and walked off the stage to stand by Sasuke. There was an overwhelming silence as everyone thought about their own experiences with Jiraiya.

"I remember…" Tsunade started, "one time I caught him peeking at me in the baths." She grinned, tears cascaded town his face along with the rain. "I gave him a beating that he never forgot. He never peeked at me again." She chuckled along with the crowd.

"Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi spoke up after a moment of silence, "was the man I respected the most. I would have never managed Naruto and novel writing at the same time." This produced more chuckles and a watery glare from Naruto.

This went on for another hour. Everyone telling their funny or sad or simple memory of Jiraiya. When all got silent and no one was willing to speak any further, Tsunade got up on the podium.

"Thank you, Jiraiya. You will never be forgotten. Konoha will remember you forever with the many on our Memorial Stone; but most importantly, _we_ will remember you in our hearts and in out memories. Rest in peace, you big idiot." Tsunade walked back of the stage as the men took their cues and began to cover the coffin back up with the dirt.

"Come on, Naruto." Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go see Itachi."

Naruto gave Sasuke a smile and began following him to the hospital. At least he was able to save _one_ of his precious people. For now, that was enough to keep him going.

* * *

**Holy snap-doozle this is late! And I bet some of you thought I killed off Itachi! :D I could never do that to my Itachi-sama! Meh, I came up with a cheesy way of healing him but what can you do? Also, this chapter isn't nearly as long as I would like, but this was the best I could do since I wanted to end it with Jiraiya's funeral. :D**

**Reviews motivate me~! So be sure to review! Also, tell me what I'm doing wrong, or what you like and stuff! It would really be helpful! Submit your ideas too if you want! I might use them~! :DD**

**( 1 )** There were weird growls and guttural sounds in between the words. No human would ever be able to speak that language, that's for sure.

-The growls and guttural sounds were too inhuman for a person to produce from their mouth unless they did some serious voice box work. Naruto is only able to speak it due to the Kyuubi. BTW I used an actual language but I'm using my own interpretation of how it will sound. 

**( 2 )** "Աստվածները է դժոխք, լսել իմ լաց էին լինում. Առնել սույն մարդու հիվանդություն եւ դարձնել այն իմը. Վերցնել իր վերքերը ու տառապանքն է դրանք ինձ վրա. Թող տանջվել ցավից, այլեւս, ես կունենա իր պատժի. Ես ձեզ նրա արեան. Ես ձեզ բերել իմ արյունը. Խնդրում եմ ընդունեք մեր առաջարկները, եւ Ընդունեք իմ մաղթում Ձեզ աստվածները է դժոխք."

-This roughly translates into something like: "Gods of the Underworld, hear my plea. Take this man's disease, and make it mine. Heal his wounds and inflict them onto me. Let him suffer in pain no more, I will take his punishment. I give you my blood. I give you his blood. Please accept our offerings and accept my wish you Gods of the Underworld." Chyaa… Something like that according to Google Translate. It's Armenian BTW.


	11. There's A Storm A Brewin'

**Heh… Heh… -rubs back of neck nervously- I have no other excuse than my own laziness that is far greater than a certain Nara we all know and love. I'm sorry this is so late guys! I didn't mean it to be. I just kept on pushing it back thinking 'one more day won't hurt' and it turned into a few months late. My bad. I've actually had this written for quite a while now but I was never really satisfied with it, even now I'm not but what can I do? :/**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 11 (FINALLY!) :) Hope you enjoi!**

_**Also! Everyone please pray for Japan and help them out any way you can (donate, etc. etc.)! They are in need of everyone's help right now!**_

* * *

Title: Sinners' Devotion

Summary: Sasuke saved Itachi instead of killing him-on a whim supposedly. Now back in Konoha with Akatsuki after them along with Naruto, they have to do everything in their power to protect everything they… love? Future ItaSasuNaru yaoi – rating may go up.

Words: 6,764

Total: 56,132

Date: 5-16-11

Disclaimer: Kishimoto absolutely refuses to give in to my demands (no matter how many times I send a letter telling him I will post nudes of Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi doing the nasty all over the internet if he doesn't hand over the copyrights - I guess he's already used to it.) -shrugs-

* * *

_End of Chapter 10:_

"_Thank you, Jiraiya. You will never be forgotten. Konoha will remember you forever with the many on our Memorial Stone; but most importantly, _we_ will remember you in our hearts and in our memories. Rest in peace, you big idiot." Tsunade walked back off the stage as the men took their cues and began to cover the coffin with dirt._

"_Come on, Naruto." Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go see Itachi."_

_Naruto gave Sasuke a smile and began following him to the hospital. At least he was able to save _one_ of his precious people. For now, that was enough to keep him going._

* * *

**Chapter 11: There's A Storm A Brewin'**

"This is stupid."

"Shhh!"

A sigh sounded in the room. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because we missed his birthday!"

"So? Shinobi go out on missions on their birthdays all the time; this is no different."

"Yes it is! He was in the hospital for his birthday – not to mention unconscious! – while I was at Mt. Myoubokuzan and you were taking care of him. This is completely different! Now _be quiet_ Teme!"

"…"

"…"

"… Why are we hiding?"

Naruto gave an exasperated sigh. "_Because_ it's a surprise. Civilians have surprise birthday parties all the time."

"…. But we aren't civilians… and he can sense us a mile away."

Naruto leveled a stare at Sasuke from behind the couch. "It's the thought that counts Teme. Why can't you just go along with something for once?"

"Because when you're involved, it's usually something stupid."

The Jinchuuriki's eyes narrowed. "It's not _stupid_. Besides, it's not just a belated birthday party it's also a 'Welcome Home' party." As if to make a point, he extended a finger at the banner hanging up in the middle of the room that said "Welcome Home Itachi!" and below that in a slightly smaller print was "(And Happy Belated Birthday!)"

Sasuke rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. His legs ached from staying in such a cramped position for so long after staying inactive beside his brother's bedside for about three weeks. He opened his mouth to make another complaint when he was cut off by a 'SHHH!' when they heard the front door open.

"Otouto? Naruto?" They heard Itachi's light footsteps come down the hallway towards the living room where they were at. "Na-"

"Surprise!" Naruto jumped out from behind the couch, his arms up in the air as if to make the surprise seem bigger. Itachi blinked. Naruto scowled. His arms flopped back down to his sides. "Teme!"

A sigh was heard and Sasuke slowly stood up beside Naruto. "Hn." He subtly rubbed his sore thigh.

Itachi took in the situation; looking at the scattered balloons, pocky boxes, streamers, and the sign. Lips twitched upwards for a millisecond. "Tadaima."

Naruto gave a big grin and jumped over the couch to hug Itachi. "Okaeri!"

"Tadaima." He repeated, awkwardly hugging Naruto back. He hasn't been hugged (much less _given_ one) in over eight years. Almost a decade. "I assume this is the reason why you were not walking me home?" The elder Uchiha asked when Naruto let him go.

A nervous laugh escaped Naruto's mouth and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe… Yeah. Sorry. I just wanted to try to have a surprise party like the civilians do all the time. I know we're Shinobi and we can sense each other but I thought that we should be human too sometimes." He gave Itachi a sheepish smile. "Oh!" He rushed over to the table and grabbed three boxes of pocky before hurrying back over to the Uchiha. "Here!" The pocky quickly switched hands. "I got you all three flavors; chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. I know you like the chocolate the best but it doesn't hurt to have a little variety every now and then, no?"

"Calm down, Dobe." Sasuke decided to take the easier way out from behind the couch and just walked around it instead of jumping over it. "You're acting like a civilian wife whose husband had just come home from a long-term mission."

"Oh haha Teme. Very funny. It's just been awhile since I've been able to talk to you two what with me training at Mt. Myoubokuzan and Itachi's… situation." The last word was a bit strained but he pushed through it with a grin. "And I thought that we should celebrate, TWILIGHT STYLE!" He pulled the three movies out from mid-air.

"NO." Sasuke refused with a hiss. Itachi's face remained carefully blank.

A pout crossed our favorite blonde's mouth, his shoulders slumping. "What~? Why not? I love this series."

"I refuse. You can watch it on your own time."

Naruto turned to Itachi with puppy dog eyes. "Et tu, Itachi?" **( 1 )**

Had it been any other situation, anyone would have probably given into the fearsome puppy dog eyes that Naruto gave, but the repulsion of Twilight over powered the mighty puppy dog eyes.** ( 2 )** Itachi looked away from those bright blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto pouted. "Fine. What do you two want to watch then?" The horrid Twilight movies disappeared much to the secret delight of the Uchihas.

"Lord of the Rings." Naruto blinked when they both spoke at the same time. The Uchihas frowned at each other; they were already told they looked alike enough as it is, they didn't need more added to it but I guess they couldn't really help what they liked anyway.

"Haha! Okay! I like that series! I hope you two are ready to give up the rest of your day because each of those movies are like three hours long and it's already noon! I'll get the popcorn and some snacks! Why don't you two get some blankets and set up the movies or something?" A giggle escaped his mouth as he skipped – yes, _skipped_ ladies and gentlemen – to the kitchen to prepare some snacks.

The remained men stared after the blonde, blinking at what just happened. Itachi shook his head and put down the pocky that still filled his arms before setting up the movie. Sasuke blinked again before grabbing some blankets from the closet.

Itachi stiffened when he felt arms wrap around his neck from behind. "Okaerinasai Aniki." Just as quickly as the arms appeared, they disappeared. When Itachi turned around, Sasuke was unfolding the blankets, looking to the world as if he had never moved.

"Otouto."

"Hn?" Sasuke questioned, hesitantly looking over at him.

Itachi searched his eyes for a moment before a small, almost unnoticeable smile covered his lips. "Tadaima." The younger Uchiha quickly averted his gaze back to the blankets, clearly not expected that response.

Through the folds of hair, Itachi could see Sasuke's ears turn pink and beside the door leading to the kitchen out of sight stood Naruto, grinning. Mission: ACCOMPLISHED.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't concentrate on the movie; he was too busy turning inward to sort out his thoughts. A lot has happened lately and he hasn't had time to sort out his thoughts (or brood as Naruto liked to call it). 'Brooding' helped him figure out his thoughts and feelings (if there were any involved of course – which rarely happened) and generally helped him get through life.

"You! Shall not! PASS!" Sasuke blinked as Gandalf got snatched by the Balrog's whip, "Fly you fools." and got pulled down into the center of the earth with it, fighting the whole way. Frankly, this was Sasuke's favorite part in all three movies. Gandalf was as good as an ANBU to him, he got his begrudging respect.

Once the fight scene was over, he turned his thoughts back inward. Recently he hasn't been able to stop thinking about Naruto and what the boy (man?) has done for him and his… brother. Not only has he brought them back to Konoha without either of them being executed, he was able to bring them back together, though the process was still slow and he was sure their relationship was never going to be the same. The more he thought about it, the more that feeling in his chest grew. He couldn't name it, only that the feeling made him warm when the blonde smiled at his and hurt when he showed that same smile to others. What was this that he was feeling? It was something like… friendship? he guessed, but not exactly. It-

'THUMP!'

Itachi and Sasuke's gazes immediately went upward and Naruto stiffened.

"No wait!" The Uchiha's ignored his calls and rushed upstairs. They hadn't sensed anyone new come in the house; they were caught off guard, too busy paying attention to the movie and they cursed themselves for it. They burst into Sasuke's room (where they had heard the 'thump') only to see a sheepish Naruto. They frowned in confusion, looking around to see boxes full of Naruto's items.

"Naruto/Dobe?" They questioned.

"Hehheh." Naruto poof'ed out of existence. "I can explain!" The real Naruto called out frantically from behind them.

"Why are your things packed, Naruto?" An icy gaze was pointed at the blonde. "You thought you could leave without telling us anything?" Something tightened painfully around Sasuke's chest. "While pretending everything was normal and throwing a party for Itachi? What the hell is wrong with you Uzumaki?"

Naruto winced at the name. "N-No, I just-"

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed.

"Calm down, Otouto." Itachi turned to the ashamed blonde. "If you wanted to move back out, Naruto-kun, why did you not just tell us?"

Naruto winced again at the polite suffix. "I-I was planning on it-I just-"

"Bullshit." His lip curled with the word. "When were you planning on telling us Uzumaki? Huh? When you already had all your shit out of here? A letter in the mail from your apartment? When?" The Sharingan span with Sasuke's words.

"Otouto, calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down you bastard!" Sasuke made to yell some more but he held himself back. He gave Naruto one last glare before walking out the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Naruto's gaze turned downward before his eyes lit up with a fire. "Oh _hell _no!" He ran to the door, ripping it open, the force making it slam into the wall and stick there. He ignored the call of his name and rushed downstairs, catching Sasuke at the door. The blonde tackled him just as he opened the door, sending them both to the ground outside. They wrestled on the ground for a few moments; biting, kicking, rolling, punching, pulling, grabbing.

Sasuke was pulled off of Naruto with ease; Itachi's arms going underneath his and around to the back of his neck, fingers linked, effectively restraining him. Sasuke fought in the hold, wanting to beat Naruto, wanting to _hurt_ him.

Naruto made to jump at the confined Sasuke, but Kakashi jumped in, holding him back the same way Itachi was with Sasuke. Kakashi had been about to knock on the door when it opened and Sasuke and Naruto came flying out, followed soon after by Itachi. The boys struggled in the older Shinobis' grips, calling out insults to each other, eyes bright with rage.

"Boys! Calm down!" Kakashi was having a harder time than normal holding his precious Genin back. In the back of his mind he was proud at how far Naruto has come. Soon, Naruto would surpass him, there was no doubting that.

"Shut the fuck up!" They called in unison against Kakashi, glaring at each other for even daring to voice the same thing at the same time.

"Fine!" Sasuke huffed as he stopped struggling against Itachi, yet the elder didn't let him out of his hold in fear that Sasuke would attack Naruto as soon as he did. "Leave!" He screamed, his voice filled with an uncontrolled rage. "I don't give a shit!"

"Stop being such an asshole Teme and admit it!" Naruto stopped as well. "Admit it that it actually hurt you that I wasn't going to tell you that I was moving out!" Now they were going to fight a verbal battle; that was fine with him.

"When are you going to learn that _no one_ cares about you and what you do?" Sasuke wanted to hurt him. "No one ever cared about you!" He wanted to hurt him so bad. "Hell, no one is even willing to love you!" He wanted to hurt Naruto, "Who would put themselves through the torture of loving a monster?" just as badly as he hurt him.

Silence reigned in the area. Shock covered everyone's faces as Sasuke continued to sneer at Naruto.

Naruto's wide eyes dimmed to a dull blue of the like Kakashi and Sasuke had never seen before. "I'm sorry for ruining the party, Itachi-san." He said in a whisper before disappearing from everyone's sight in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi advanced on Sasuke with the most furious look on his face and punched the brunette, causing his head to jerk violently to the side.

"What the hell are you doing to my Sasuke-kun?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Sasuke-san?"

The three Shinobi ignored the questions.

"You _will_ apologize to Naruto-kun the next time you see – **no** – actually, you are going to go find him _right now_ and apologize to him in earnest."

Sasuke had never heard Kakashi's voice in such a deathly calm before, but he glared in defiance none-the-less. "I don't have to do anything, Kakashi-_sensei _." He mocked as he jerked loose from Itachi's hold. "You are not my parent as the last time I checked, Itachi killed them." He wanted to hurt them. He wanted them to feel the same pain in their chest as he did. But this… This did nothing but increase that pain. Yet, he continued on in hopes that it would go away. "You are not my sensei either, you never taught me anything worth using save Chidori and look how that ended. You threw us to other sensei, abandoning your team to allow others to teach us. You are worse than **trash **_sensei_." With that he walked away, not noticing the hurt and disappointing eyes of his older brother following him.

"What the hell just happened?" Suigetsu intoned, asking the question that was on Karin and Juugo's mind.

* * *

"No wait!" Naruto cursed his clone as the Uchiha's ran out the room to find the source of the thump upstairs. He created another one with orders to follow them as he hid; waiting for the clone to get them out of the room so he could quickly finish packing and leave while the Uchiha were busy. A few moments later, he heard a door slam and he muffled his chakra as Sasuke stomped passed him. When he heard his clone running down the stairs, he knew that they were going to get into a fight. Concentrating on his chakra, he began pushing more into his clone to help it stand against a few hits and bruises. He had discovered this method of making a clone sturdier awhile back but rarely ever used it since it took a lot of concentration and time to perform and he simply didn't have that luxury during battle.

Naruto quickly made his way into his and Sasuke's room when Itachi passed him. He unfurled a storage seal and began sealing the boxes with his items in it. When he was done, he placed the scroll in a pouch that he had bought exclusively for scrolls after it got too hectic in his kunai pouch. The blonde excited the house through the back door so as to avoid the Uchiha. He jumped over the wall and into the woods surrounding the estate; he was going to have to take the long way around to get to his apartment.

The streets were crowded at this time of day, the sun low on the horizon, only an hour or two until it disappeared from Konoha's sight. A few clouds dotted the sky painted in pinks, oranges, and purples. The Jinchuuriki took in a deep breath of air, soaking in the fading sunlight and the light breeze as he walked down the streets of Konoha.

"Hey, Oji-san!"

"Ah! Hello Naruto-chan! It's been awhile! Why don't you come in for a bite? First bowl is on the house!" Ichiraku gave him a heartwarming smile.

Naruto opened his mouth with a grin, ready to accept the offer when memories hit him full force. His face went ashen. Suddenly the crowd around him was too much. They were too close. The glances given to him were full of disgust. The smiles full of hidden hate. "S-Sorry Oji-san! I have to go! I-I'll take you up on that offer some other time." The worried look Teuchi gave him wasn't worry for him; it was worry that he would have to see the Kyuubi again. "Bye!" He rushed off, jumping onto the rooftops and trusting his feet to take him where he needed to go.

His chest hurt. It brought unneeded moisture to his eyes. It made his body shake and his hands curl. It made him stumble and trip over the smallest things. And worst of all, it blurred his vision. He couldn't see anything but blurs. He couldn't feel anything but the pain in his chest. He couldn't hear anything but the beating of his heart. He couldn't smell or taste anything but salt.

He finally came to a stop. For a moment, all was peaceful, there was no sound and he couldn't feel anything. All he could do was look over Konoha on top of the Yondaime's head. His hero - his hero who saved Konoha from the Kyuubi by sealing it in a newborn child. A newborn child named Uzumaki Naruto – the _monster_ and bane of Konoha.

A sob broke passed his lips as he collapsed to his knees. His hands grasped at the ground for purchase. To hold him in reality. He grabbed at his chest, willing the pain to go away.

"Why? Why me?" He screamed at the head of the Yondaime. "Couldn't you have picked someone with a family? Someone to love them?"

He had no mother to love him and hold him; no father to teach him and look at him proudly; no sibling to have a rivalry with and help out in times of need. He had no one. There was no one to love him. He had teachers and teammates who put up with him. But they didn't love him like he loved them. Why was he so unlovable?

He should have known this day was coming. He had been preparing for it. He was supposed to have built a wall by now. He knew Itachi and Sasuke were going to leave him behind sooner or later. He should have known it was going to be sooner. There was only so much the Uchiha could stand. He was an idiot, he was useless, a burden; only there to make sure they were trustworthy, nothing more. He shouldn't have gotten attached.

But was it his fault he was so desperate for love? Was it his fault he has mistaken putting up with him for love? Was it his fault that he had mistaken all those understanding times with Sasuke as friendship instead of momentary comfort?

Yes, he decided. It was. After all, who would ever love a monster like him?

* * *

It had been a week since Sasuke had last seen Naruto. A week since Naruto's stuff had disappeared from his room. A week since Itachi had stopped talking to him and him to Itachi. A week since the pain in his chest had appeared and hadn't gone away.

"Sasuke!" He looked up at the call of his name. It was Sakura. The Ino-Shika-Chou trio trailed behind her as she walked up to him. "I haven't seen you in over a week! How have you been?"

"Hn." He ignored her and continued to look at the produce that was on display at the stall on the side of the road.

"Don't be such a bastard Sasuke!" Ino screeched and Sasuke winced at the familiar nickname.

"Where were you a week ago?"Shikamaru asked. Sasuke frowned and finally turned his attention on the small group at the question.

"Seriously, talk about rude! We always see each other off on missions! You never know if that's going to be the last time you see them. And since you're back, you have to participate now too y'know!" Ino chided.

When Sasuke didn't say anything, Shikamaru frowned. "… You don't know?" Sasuke glared at him. "Mendokuse."

"Naruto went on a training mission again." Sakura explain with furrowed brows as if she thought he would've been the first to know.

"What?" Sasuke's voice was clipped. The pain in his chest increased. Why does Naruto never tell him anything?

"Yeah, since he's off babysitting duty he asked to go training. Tsunade-sama didn't want him going along to see sent him off with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-senpai to go train. He didn't tell you?"

Sasuke brushed off Ino's first remark and turned to the vendor, paying for the tomatoes he picked and walked off.

Ino huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the Uchiha walk away. "Rude."

Sasuke sat down the basket on the counter as he arrived at the house and sat down on a barstool. Grabbing a tomato, he took a large bite out of it.

"He's gone." Sasuke spoke the first words to Itachi in a week when he walked in, giving the elder man a pause.

Itachi continued into the kitchen and threw away an empty box of pocky before grabbing a new one from his cabinet. "Whom?"

Sasuke glared as Itachi leaned against the counter opposite him. "You know who I'm talking about bastard. Naruto."

Paper crackled as Itachi opened the package and pulled out a pocky stick. "I am aware."

The pain in Sasuke chest flared once more before he was able to suppress it. Naruto told Itachi but not _him_? How could he?

"Kakashi-senpai notified me after they left via summon." Itachi watched his brother carefully, noting that the tension that had appeared in his shoulders lessened after he clarified who told him.

Still, Sasuke's hands clenched into fists, the forgotten tomato oozing juice on the counter as he unconsciously squeezed it in his grasp. "Why did he tell you and not-not-"

"You?" Itachi finished for Sasuke when he himself couldn't. He chewed thoughtfully on a piece of pocky before answered. "Perhaps he thought you were not worthy of being told."

"And you were?" Sasuke snarled, the tomato crushed in his hold. The juice splashed on his face but he ignored it, choosing to glare at Itachi. "Naruto is closer to me than he ever was to you! We're best friends! You have no right-!"

"I was not aware that friends intentionally take the other's fears and throw it in their face." Itachi paused thoughtfully. "Perhaps I am mistaken?"

"What are you talking about! I never-"

"Naruto is not a monster." Sasuke halted. "You have no right to call him such." Itachi pushed himself off the counter and walked up to Sasuke, leaning over the counter and grabbing his jaw in one hand so Sasuke couldn't do anything else but look at him. "Naruto is a sweet young man. He has a heart of gold and would never intentionally hurt anyone."

Sasuke snarled and tried to pull his face from his brother's grasp unsuccessfully. "Bullshit, he-!"

"Shut up, Sasuke."Sasuke cowered at the sight of the Sharingan spinning lazily in Itachi's eyes. He couldn't even muster up the chakra to activate his own. His own name felt like a slap in the face to the brunette; Itachi had only ever called him by his name when he was severely disappointed and Itachi always went out of his way to be polite. He would have never used the words 'shut up.' "You are being spoilt child. Think about how Naruto feels, not just about yourself. You may not have had a family all your life but you have had them long enough to know how to treat others. Naruto has never had anyone there for him before; he does not know how to interact with others despite his sociable personality. He was trying to leave our home in a way that he thought caused the least conflict, but all plans have a flaw. Naruto wished no harm on either of us." The brunette had only once seen his brother this angry; a few days before the massacre when he said that he lost all hope for their clan.

Sasuke snatched his head away from Itachi's grip, and Itachi let him. "Well he did-"

"Only because you were not willing to his explanation. You have a hot head Sasuke. For all your brains, you never listen to them; going along with your feelings instead." Itachi finally pulled away, standing up straight. "Naruto was trying to explain to us before you had your tantrum and you did not let him. You decided to hurt him like he hurt you and when that outlet was gone, you moved onto Kakashi-senpai and I. Kakashi-senpai did not deserve those words you so hatefully spat out at him." Sasuke couldn't help but notice Itachi did not speak of himself. "He did his best to raise you all and when he felt he could not anymore he passed your teammates onto others that could. You, he could not pass on. You decided to leave and betray them all on your own Sasuke. The Curse Seal is no excuse. You were stronger than that."

All was quiet for a moment. Sasuke stared at the crushed tomato in his hand. He laughed at it. It was crushed by his own hand, by his hurt and anger, just like Naruto was. "Help me. What am I supposed to do?" He half chuckled half sobbed to his brother.

"Nothing." Sasuke's head shot up. "I can do nothing."

"Bullshit! There's _always_ something you can do! Tell me! You always know-!"

"I think," Itachi interrupted, "that it is time you grew up, Sasuke. You need to stop chasing my shadow and stand up on your own two feet. There may be nothing that I can do, but you can. 'There is always something you can do.' You need to figure out what that 'something' is before it is too late, Otouto. Naruto will not wait for you forever." With those words, Itachi left Sasuke with his thoughts.

* * *

"Ah~! What a lovely break, don't you think Tenzou?" Kakashi seemingly smiled as he read the latest (_and last_ his mind supplied cruelly) Icha Icha. He was lounging in some trees near the border of Suna and Konoha where the trees were becoming more sparse, yet still got plenty rain. Naruto had wanted to visit Gaara since he hadn't seen him since the boy had come back to life.

The man sighed. "I told you Kakashi-senpai, Yamato is my name now."

"Mou, you'll always be Tenzou-chan to me!"

Yamato just sighed, used to Kakashi's eccentrics. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean just letting Naruto go off like that-?"

"Maa maa, he'll be fine. He's a big boy now. Besides, he's probably with Fukasaku on Mt. Myoubokuzan by now. He never finished his training there."

"So… We take the boy to go see his Kazekage friend for three days, train the boy for two…. and then hand him off to a frog." Yamato rubbed his temples.

"Toad actually." Yamato could _taste_ the amusement in his voice.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope!" The Mokuton user could only marvel at how the man could be so god-damned happy all the time. "But usually when Naruto-chan is involved, everything goes okay."

"Kakashi-senpai, you know as much as I do how little sleep Naruto-kun has gotten." Yamato stared Kakashi in the eye as the man lowered his book. "And anytime he does get sleep, he has nightmares. Something is not right with-"

"Don't worry about it Tenzou." Kakashi put his nose back in his book, but his voice held a serious undertone. "This is something neither of us can fix. They have to do it on their own."

"They?" A bird cawed in the distance as thunder rumbled.

"Maa maa…" A book snapped shut and feet hit the ground with a barely noticeable thump. "Looks like we should set up camp, ne? Looks like it's going to rain."

A sigh escaped the brunette and he looked upwards. Dark clouds blanketed the sky, making noon seem like dusk. A drop of moisture hit his nose and rolled off his cheek.

"Might as well hop to it Tenzou-chan! There's a storm a'brewin' and it doesn't look like it's going to give way anytime soon."

* * *

**Sorry! It's shorter than I would have liked but I don't know how else to continue it in this chapter. It seems wrong to continue it. But I hope you all enjoyed! :)**

**Once again: SORRY for such a late update! I'll try to be better about this from now on!**

**ALSO!:**** I'll try to get UNAI updated as soon as possible as well. It should be up no later than next Monday! :D Look forward to it!**

**( 1 )** "Et tu, Itachi?"

-Haha~! Shakespeare line! :D "Et tu, Brute?" (I do not own Julius Caesar!) 

**( 2 )** Had it been any other situation, anyone would have probably given into the fearsome puppy dog eyes that Naruto gave, but the repulsion of Twilight over powered the mighty puppy dog eyes.

-No offence to any Twilight lover's out there, but I don't like it. I don't hate it either, I would just rather poke my eyes out than read it. :P

**( 3 )** "Ojamashimasu!"

-Pretty much "Pardon the intrusion." It's polite to say this when entering another's house.

* * *

_**SPECIAL: OMAKE!**_

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Naruto sighed and put the lid back on the bottle, setting it down on the table. "I'll be right back. Don't move or you'll mess it up." He gave a glare to the older Uchiha as he turned away.

A snort made itself known from his right. "You are so gay." A mumble. "Gah!" A yelp.

"That's what I thought Teme! Say that again and I'll throw another pillow at you!"

"What the hell?" Sasuke pulled the pillow off his face and threw in on the ground, trying to burn a hole in the offending object. "We don't even have couch pillows! Where the fuck did that come from?"

"I bought them the other day after I saw Itachi rubbing his back after sitting on the couch for an hour or so. Thought we could use some!" The blonde called out as he made his way out of the living room and towards the front door where a constant knock was sounding, ignoring the mumbling coming from behind. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Kami, you are so impatient!" The knocks stopped upon hearing his nearing voice.

"What's up my man?" Kiba gave Naruto a fist bump and they 'exploded' it back in tandem when Naruto opened the door. "Been awhile! How's it goin' on around here?" Akamaru barked in 'hello' and walked in the house behind Kiba. Kiba quickly slipped off his Shinobi sandals and Akamaru wiped his feet on the provided mat in the walkway.

'_Just like the trained dogs they are!_' Naruto joked in his mind.

"It's been good! What about you Dog Breath! And why are you two together? I never would have thunk it. Didn't know you were into bestiality Sakura-chan!" The Jinchuuriki looked between the two with faux suspicion in his eyes making the pinkette roll her own and causing Kiba to throw him a dirty look.

"Oh come off it!" Sakura punched Naruto in the chest, knocking the air right out of him, before walking in and politely taking off her shoes. "Ojamashimasu." **( 3 )**

"Maa maa, Sakura-chan," Naruto shut the door and waited for her to finish taking off her shoes. "You know you don't have to say that! You worked on this house just as much as I did!" Sakura gave him a grin. "You on the other hand, _do_ have to." He gave Kiba a glare.

The dog lover snorted. "Chya, right." Feet padded against the wood flooring as Kiba walked further into the house, ignoring the 'Oi!' Naruto gave.

Naruto gave Kiba a look as he led them to the living room. "He better not shed and he _better_ not get _anything_ in this house dirty or broken or so help me I will have him sprayed and neutered." Akamaru whimpered upon hearing the dreaded words.

"Hey, hey! Not cool man! That's like… cutting off your own balls man!" Kiba winced and Akamaru's ears were down low with his tail between his legs.

"Exactly!" Naruto flashed him a smile. And was that a maniacal glint in Naruto's eyes? "Get your feet off the table!" Kiba was amazed at how the blonde could go from happy (and a bit psychotic? if Kiba's eyes weren't lying to him) to pissed off and motherly in two milliseconds flat. The boy headed over to Itachi; eyeing Sasuke to make sure he wouldn't put his feet back up and took up the bottle again, going back to his work.

When Kiba finally walked into the room, he stopped short making Akamaru bump into him with a startled yelp. Sasuke sat in the recliner chair, remote in his hand and flipping idly through channels, a bored look on his face. But no, that wasn't what halted him in his tracks. It was Itachi. Not that he was scared of the Uchiha, HELL NO! Inuzuka Kiba is afraid of _no_ man! It was what that ex-nukenin was doing that made him pause. In all honesty, he should have seen this coming considering that he had seen the nuke-nin before but he was shocked beyond belief. He stumbled forward as Sakura pushed him to get into the room and sat down on the couch opposite of Itachi, making small talk with said man and Naruto.

"ARE YOU PAINTING YOUR NAILS?" He finally exploded, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Itachi was leaning back on the couch, painting his fingernails while Naruto sat on the floor, painting his toenails. His mind was officially blown.

"Why, yes. Yes, he is. Isn't it obvious?" Sakura commented idly, "Other foot please." as Naruto moved on to the next foot. She had seen the man do it before as she had 'babysat' the Uchiha while Naruto was away.

Kiba fainted. Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke snorted as Sakura burst out laughing.

"Hey, I don't think you have any room to laugh Sakura-chan. I heard what you did when you first saw Itachi painting his nails." Naruto gave Sakura a look and she immediately stopped laughing, her face matching her hair. She had fainted too, if only for a short time, and when she recovered she decided to 'bond' with the older Uchiha, rushing home to get her own nail polish. When she returned, she insisted on helping Itachi and the man begrudgingly agreed, unable to say 'no' as that would be impolite. It had been a disaster as she decided to paint his toenails in a rainbow of colors, and let's just say she was no artist.

"Not cool! How the heck did you even know about that? You were gone!"

Naruto shrugged. "Teme told me." Ah, yes. Sasuke had walked in, only to snort out a laugh and walk away, purposely overlooking his brother's pleading eyes. She leveled him with a glare which his pointedly ignored. "Ne," Naruto grabbed the pinkette's attention to the secret relief of Sasuke. "You have your nail polish with you right?" Sakura blushed but nodded. "I think… that Kiba's finger and toe nails are too bare. Don't you? And I think I know of a seal that can make it… last, so he won't have to do it over for a while." An evil grin took over the blonde's and pinkette's faces. This'll teach the dog lover never to back talk them again.


End file.
